


情儿难自禁

by vassalordnini



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: 练习生异X我流金主坤





	1. 1-2

你要说蔡徐坤没想到会发展成这样，也不是——月黑风高，两米大床，小伙子血气方刚，自己虽然年龄大点但是熟门熟路，灌肠和扩张都做好了，想着被拒绝那就直接找个一次性的，反正今儿晚上一定要开张，招待谁就不一定了。  
只是现在这样，他脸上实在臊得慌。此刻，他脸朝下蹭着酒店的床单，一股劣质漂白粉的味道直冲鼻腔，胸贴着床面，屁股高高的翘起来，双腿分开跪着，腰是一座有弧度的桥，这头是红脸的蔡总，那头是供人研究侍弄的臀瓣和穴口。  
用了太多润滑剂，毛发都被凝成一撮一撮，还往下滴答，股沟的皮肤都黏糊糊沾了凉气。不过蔡徐坤早就感觉不到这些，他牙咬得死死地，什么声音都压在嗓子底，室内只能听到，在湿润的肉体间摩擦那种“咕滋咕滋”的声音。  
一切都展示着他正被人指奸的事实。这人手指修长，两根手指探入第三下碰到腺体，当时蔡徐坤就浑身一颤，性器昂地愈高也渗出更多液体，虽然一言未发，但是也让探的人懂了这是“好地方”。  
再下回就增加了手指，甚至到了好地方还用指尖轻轻刮了下，蔡徐坤的腿当时就软了，他用手指绞紧床单，咳了一声，掩盖自己濒临高潮的失态。  
该死，这只是用手而已。

只是用手而已，那个人一手托着蔡徐坤的腰，一手在穴口“深入浅出”着，这明显有别于之前性爱中流程化的润滑扩张——因为这个人在研究，蔡徐坤甚至能感觉到他目光的温度，比体温凉一点却让他更烫。那目光毫无阻碍地落在吞吐着手指的“入口”上，看着皱褶被撑开又还原，看着更多液体随着手指渗出来。  
蔡徐坤感觉自己脸上的温度更高了，他没发现自己流了眼泪，腰也随着那双手的动作轻轻摆动着。这不是为了爽，反倒是为了不那么爽，让腺体躲开指尖的触碰。  
因为自尊心不允许他被新床伴的手指给操射。  
心跳好像刺激着太阳穴，血液向着性器集中，他还在理智边缘组织着语言，该怎么让对方把家伙插进来——  
对方先说话了。  
“已经很湿很软了……”紧接着手指抽离了穴口，俯下身贴上来。  
蔡徐坤耳后的皮肤瞬间被热气覆盖:“蔡总，我现在是能插进去了吗？”

蔡徐坤脑子里一边把范丞丞的祖宗十八代骂了个遍，一边在“插”“进”“快”“你妈的”里选择了——“对。”  
还冷冷地抛了过去。

谁知道这人把那玩意儿一下插进来，重重碾到腺体上，粗长的体量填满了蔡徐坤湿润空虚的内里。  
他甚至觉得压迫到了自己的肺部，否则为什么会有溺水般的感觉？

“好的。”这时对方才回答，好像还笑了一声。  
可惜这些蔡徐坤都听不到，他的脸和硬挺的性器随着撞击的节奏摩擦着床单，一切都变得更湿了，床单上是眼泪、口水、汗、前列腺液……  
他马上，马上就要射了。  
一下都没撸过的，直接被人插射。

事业有成的二十九岁金主蔡徐坤，被刚搭上的，二十二岁练习生王子异，第一次操，顶还不到十下，就射了。  
这说出去蔡徐坤别活了。

蔡徐坤软在床上，屁股和大腿被摁在王子异的胯上，皮肤撞击的声音噼噼啪啪，但他嘴里还在默默地骂。  
草你妈的范丞丞。

*  
所以为啥要骂范丞丞？别误会，这人确实欠骂。

接到范丞丞电话是下午四点，蔡徐坤刚下一个会，接起来就是那股烂烟抽多的贱劲儿。  
“蔡大老板，干嘛呢？在哪个温柔乡呢？”  
蔡徐坤没好气：“上班呢，哪儿像您天天都能睡暖炕，身边小男孩一个接一个。”  
范丞丞没敢接，听着在讪笑，“哪儿能啊。”

蔡徐坤说的不假，范丞丞是个剧组油子，负责些小配角的选角，跑龙套的都叫一声“范导”巴结着。俩人相识于一场在这座影视城的电视剧发布会，蔡徐坤是投资方嘉宾，范丞丞穿着双粉喷忙前跑后，接待了蔡一下。当时眼神就不对，晚上果然就在这里唯一一家有那种颜色的夜店见面了，按理说属性相合，模样都倍儿好也该滚上床，可惜他俩真没燃起火花。  
蔡徐坤看范丞丞模样白净，贴着腿喝酒的机会也碰了个七七八八，还算满意。只是范丞丞手也没闲着，喝到最后从蔡徐坤衬衣下摆往里钻。蔡总这人不是正人君子，却稀罕正人君子，最讨厌床上之外的身体接触，两人最后尴尬收场。  
范丞丞虽然错过土豪美人，也没多遗憾，他不缺钱更不缺人，有的男孩一眼就看出他喜欢什么，别说给他摸，刚见面就能给他含，他好几个一句台词的角色就是拽着胯下的头发给出去的。  
俩人全当多认识了个同为性少数群体的朋友，偶尔一起喝喝酒，或者找个干净点的会所按摩一下，预备着哪天也可以来一发试试，没想到范丞丞就栽了。  
一个摇滚小歌手，半红不火的，叫Justin。蔡徐坤一开始还不明白怎么拴住的，直到有次一起喝酒，看到范丞丞直接抓了冰块伸进Justin的无袖衣里，最后Justin索性脱了衣服，把自己水淋淋的乳尖送到范丞丞嘴边。这是个喜欢被摸的，蔡徐坤总结道。  
后来又听说，范丞丞被小演员打“嘴”炮被Justin抓了，直接一瓶啤酒开了瓢。  
所以范丞丞最后这句话也不假。

“怎么想起我来了？”蔡徐坤想起之前范丞丞满头纱布的样子就想笑。  
“哎，那当然是有好事想着我坤哥……”范丞丞在那边笑的脏兮兮的，说自己最近不干进组了，在个综艺节目里，管理一帮小男孩唱歌跳舞，最后还要出道啥的。  
蔡徐坤没用心听，他知道这事，也在他们影视城，租了两栋楼和一个场馆，没给多少钱，是手底下的人处理的。  
“……那不是想着看看有没有坤哥瞧得上眼的给我哥尝尝鲜？”  
“什么？”蔡徐坤放下手里的文件。

四个小时后蔡徐坤推开KTV包厢的门。  
他模样生的好，完全看不出快三十，浓密的头发做了卷，挺随意地散在两边，样子像个外国人，还是最好看的外国女人，大眼，鼻梁挺鼻翼小，最明显的是那双厚唇。这模样也让他一些朋友笑，人家说你这模样不能弯，太好看，恐女症得恐你。  
蔡徐坤往往哼一声，谢谢，我恐丑逼。他这人又狠又冷漠，非常能干，地产营销出身，后来转文旅来了现在的公司，把影视城干的风生水起补了住宅的亏空，今年升了区域副总。貌美多金，可0可1，按理说往他身上贴的货应该前赴后继，真相却是，太多人知难而退，蔡总要身高超过185的，肤色白的，有身材的，声音好听的，话不能多，不能穷酸。过了基本要求又是别的，不能撒娇，别讲烂梗，不能随便碰他，少扯淡少吹牛逼，越线了就知趣走，不走也会被他鄙夷的态度给劝退，少数有几个真死皮赖脸的……只能说蔡徐坤是个学习散打五年的爱好者。  
他怕麻烦，也讨厌拖沓。他那点精力用在工作上，生意上，甚至用在教训助理沫沫出轨的男友身上，都懒的去恋爱，或者去改造一个床伴，他更多时候选择花钱，花钱雇专属他的服务，或者花钱去引诱那些合适的对象。  
范丞丞替他物色过一个出道五年的演员，比他还大一岁，两个人相处的很不错，床上也舒服自然，蔡徐坤帮他从五番提到三番，最后对方搞大了同剧组女演员的肚子，奉子成婚去了，蔡徐坤送了辆跑车，也算好聚好散。  
他今天穿了件暗红色的西装，里面是件黑色的，材质却像薄纱的衬衣，头发颜色深，肤色白，嘴唇却是天生的水红色，贵气又妖媚，说是个什么明星大腕都有人信，按理说坐在一群范丞丞嘴里“会唱会跳的小男孩”里应该是毫无违和感的。  
直到推开门蔡徐坤才觉得范丞丞是个多么彻底的傻逼。

屋里，是一群高中生还差不多。都穿着一模一样款式的卫衣，巨大的logo印在胸前，就是颜色不同，粉色的蓝色的红色的白色的，四个小分队，每个队两到三个人，拢共十几个人，窝在一起，眨巴着大眼睛看他。  
像是猴群里混进一个人。  
范丞丞一见进来的是他，马上举起话筒：“蔡总来了！欢迎蔡总！！大家鼓掌！！”穿着卫衣的猴子们就跟着耍猴的一起鼓掌，蔡徐坤黑着脸走进来，掌声经久不息，最后他无奈地摆摆手“停停停”。  
范丞丞开始绘声绘色地介绍蔡总的丰功伟绩，对他们这个选秀节目帮助了多少，多感人，他们二人相识除去少儿不宜的那点奋斗史，蔡徐坤的传奇经历。蔡徐坤全程低头看着工作群，没有抬头，他想起范丞丞电话里说的“哥给我们再整点钱吧我们这个舞美出了点问题这里有好几个你会喜欢的类型我带过去给你看看跳点小舞唱点小歌我可真没诓你”。  
诓是没诓，这帮猴子一会儿抒情一会儿Rap从薛X谦到那个什么O的歌唱了个遍，谁想看这个，什么玩意儿？  
有人拿着啤酒过来：“蔡总，我……”  
蔡徐坤哗啦站起来抢过正唱着《PPAP》男生手里的话筒：“刚吃头孢，不能喝酒，控糖期间，不碰软饮，心脏不好，水得少喝。”  
又哗啦坐下，继续低头看手机。  
范丞丞在微信里求他千万别走，走了他作为男孩们的大哥很没面子，他愿意包蔡徐坤半年的烟钱。

男孩们一开始觉得有点冷场，过会儿又疯了，选秀是封闭式训练，好久没机会出来自由地玩玩，就去点歌唱歌，吃东西拼酒。  
蔡徐坤也没那么气了，放松下来，和范丞丞坐在一起，随便朝着男孩子们扫了几眼。  
他皱起眉：“男孩们胸前的纸写的是名字？”  
“咋样！”范丞丞正在吃一块西瓜，“这是不是比站一排一个个说‘山西’‘辽宁’‘新疆’‘云南’管用多了，你看上哪个就叫哪个的名字呗，我故意叫他们别摘。”  
“你快别扯淡了，我看都是小孩，神经病。”  
“咋了比我家贾儿都大。”Justin今年才17岁。  
“你他妈是畜生我不是，欺负小孩有啥意思我不如花钱找个职业的。”蔡徐坤飞了范丞丞一眼。  
范丞丞凑近脸：“哥，不是我说你，你别老花钱行不行，我觉得不干净，你也不怕得病……行我不说了，哎，你别压力那么大吗，这些人你觉得不懂，可懂着呢，我为啥叫这几个出来，我点名了，有个朋友，有兴趣的一起出来见见，单纯出来玩玩也行。”

蔡徐坤其实发现了，就刚刚一会儿，有几个贴过来说想要他微信的，都被他回了助理的名片悻悻而返。还有的就是靠过来，也不说话不做别的，只是挤着蔡徐坤越来越近，可惜正碰了蔡徐坤红线，烦的蔡徐坤过去找范丞丞几乎坐对方怀里。  
“我说真的哥，有没有喜欢的，我帮你问问，这几个我都熟悉，干干净净的，我肯定不逼人家，他们要进这行也懂，不愿意都会拒绝的，咱没啥的，现在还在我手上也不会怎么地。”  
蔡徐坤懒得理范丞丞，但其实他也挺久没有人陪了，一个月没做，不想是假的。  
“要是有你喜欢的，你说，那几个钱，对你而言也都是小事，我再多给孩子一些镜头啥的，说不定能出道，也是好事一桩，帮人圆梦啊！”  
范丞丞越扯越玄乎。  
蔡徐坤匆匆略过一眼。  
“前提是人家不愿意你也别逼人家啊，我要你情我愿的，别给我弄得死去活来的……”  
“那当然那当然。”  
“……”蔡徐坤往包厢中间看过去一眼，有个个子很高眉目清秀的男孩正在拿着话筒唱一首英文歌，穿着粉色的卫衣。  
长得还挺好看，蔡徐坤指了下——  
“……就那个粉色衣服的吧。”

*  
“哪个?”  
"粉色的那个。”  
“你确定？”  
蔡徐坤很没耐心：“就那个，那个毕什么……”

蔡徐坤今晚就在影视城过夜，住了熟悉的酒店，和范丞丞报了房号并且强调不要“强抢良男”，很快范丞丞就回了个“已经搞定，一会儿人给你送去”，又回“多虑了，谁不想搞你（我也想）”然后发完十秒撤回。  
蔡徐坤笑着想他又欠瓶子了，就拿着东西去了浴室。

收拾好，穿了自己的睡袍，等人来。过了一会儿，有人敲门，蔡徐坤走过去，打开门。  
“……？”蔡徐坤愣住了。  
“蔡总，您好。”眼前的男孩笑地很腼腆，他穿着粉色的卫衣，个子很高，但是通过衣服可以看出胸肌的轮廓，身材非常好。发型有点潮，两边剃出青皮，上面留的长背到脑后去。  
但最关键，这不是蔡徐坤挑的那个啊？  
蔡徐坤皱了皱眉眉，让了下身，神情很冷淡地：“进来吧。”  
男孩进来的时候还说了句：“不好意思，打扰了。”  
蔡徐坤赶紧拿手机问范丞丞，我说的粉红色姓毕的，怎么回事这个姓王？  
范丞丞马上回，啥玩意，你说的不是粉红色B什么？这不是Boogie王子异？  
“不好意思，蔡总……”王子异手足无措地站在房间里，“我能做什么呢？”  
蔡徐坤捂了下脸，很快放下手，现在退货也晚了，只能硬着头皮上：“恩，我们先聊聊吧。”

蔡徐坤坐在床上，王子异坐在窗边的沙发上，两个人像是新闻访谈，一点看不出旖旎，蔡徐坤好久没有搞过这种“事前会谈”，也不知道该说什么，反而还是王子异先开口了。  
“您看到我好像有点惊讶？”  
蔡徐坤看着王子异的脸，这实在是个很帅的男人，和自己选的那个毕什么不一样，眉眼是凌厉的，但是组合在一起又变得温和。其实这才是他一进包房就看上一张脸，还有他卫衣也掩盖不住的身材，以及……  
蔡徐坤视线下移，王子异穿了件白色的牛仔裤，两腿之间，非常明显。  
只是，王子异交叠的双手上隐隐约约露出一截金色，这个手环价值不菲。说明他是个家境很好的小孩，很可能当练习生就是玩票，哪里需要依附于自己？索性就没再看这个男孩，随便选了一个浑身透着直男气息的，想着要么被拒绝要么就是和漂亮直男睡一下，过了就算。  
没想到，最后来的竟然是自己最先看上的这张脸。  
“没什么惊讶的，”蔡徐坤看着王子异眼睑上的阴影，就是这里显得他无辜地像个孩子，“你去洗澡吧，出来的时候别穿衣服。”

王子异还是围了条浴巾，他有点局促，直愣愣地走到床前站着。  
蔡徐坤正在看工作，听到水声停了半天才抬起头，被站在那里的王子异吓了一跳。  
紧接着他就觉得，换的不亏。  
王子异皮肤很白，但是拥有一具力量和美感兼具的身材，胸肌宽厚，腹肌轮廓分明，胳膊很长，肩膀和大臂的肌肉匀称又好看。蔡徐坤的目光在他身上游走了很久，最后变得越发玩味，笑了一声：“我这搞了一樽大卫啊……”  
“您说什么？”  
“没什么。”蔡徐坤伸出左手，示意王子异拉着自己的手过来。王子异把自己的手放上去，和蔡徐坤一起坐在了床上。  
他好像还是很不安，眼神没放在蔡徐坤身上，垂下来看着自己的手。  
蔡徐坤问：“谈过女朋友吗？”  
王子异点头。  
“睡过吗？”  
“嗯。”王子异抬头看蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤笑了，又问：“和男生呢？”  
王子异一下愣住了，最后还是回答了：“和朋友在国外玩的时候，试过一次，没有成功。”  
“哦？”蔡徐坤很惊讶，“那你是？”  
“那次我是1号。”  
“……这样，”蔡徐坤其实更愿意当0号，只是很偶尔地才会去辛苦，他喜欢被人照顾和取悦，而且他后穴的腺体非常敏感，“那我们，开始吧，子异？”

王子异就是一个懵懂的大男孩，他好像真的不懂，不是笨拙或害羞，带着不安，需要蔡徐坤的引导和肯定才会果断。蔡徐坤跪到王子异怀里，捧着王子异的脸，他问：“介意我亲你吗？”  
王子异轻轻摇头，蔡徐坤就吻了下去。这个吻更多是试探，王子异吻的仓皇，甚至没有把舌头伸进蔡徐坤嘴里，就舔了舔蔡徐坤的嘴唇，蔡徐坤笑着与他分开，说了句，像狗狗。  
再看王子异，满心满眼都是蔡徐坤，还点了点头。  
蔡徐坤说：“抱着我。”  
王子异才环住蔡徐坤的腰，他们又接吻。

按理说，不需要这么多的吻，但是这些吻很好地平复了王子异的无措，这个过程中蔡徐坤也脱下了浴袍，还解开了王子异的浴巾。  
顺便感叹了一句：“比大卫大多了……”  
两个人吻得难舍难分，蔡徐坤把二人的性器贴在一起，手堪堪握着捋了两下，等王子异彻底硬了，蔡徐坤就小心翼翼地给他带上套。王子异是真的很大，蔡徐坤感觉到自己亟需被填满的欲望，握着王子异的手去摸自己的后穴。  
王子异没有任何犹豫，好像只是有点困惑，一直到蔡徐坤撅起屁股趴在床上，王子异扶着他的胯，用拇指轻轻擦过了那个湿润的小口。  
“……是这样的颜色啊。”  
蔡徐坤觉得自己脸红了，这种话他听得很多了早该免疫，但是抵挡不了王子异的语气，那种真实的，有情感的感叹。王子异的拇指又轻轻按了按，说：“这么小，我好怕弄伤你，蔡总。”  
这句称呼像是吹到了蔡徐坤身上，他浑身上下的血液彻底乱了章法，刚刚那个启蒙的老师消失了，只剩下一具即将被探寻，研究，被打开去盛满某种东西的身体，有双眼睛在最隐秘和最娇嫩的地方游走着，还有一只手又把凉凉的液体抹了上来：“再湿一点，软一点，我不想弄伤你的。”  
语毕，落上一个吻。

蔡徐坤真的没想到会这样。

*  
这次射精让蔡徐坤的脚趾都有点痉挛，他眩晕了好久，只觉得身体最深处开了一朵花，可能是太久没有释放。等他反应过来，发现王子异已经退了出去。  
他没明白现在是怎么回事，他翻了个身，直面了刚刚把自己顶射了的东西，再次感叹，嚯。  
然后他问：“怎么了子异？”  
王子异皱着眉，他的声音沉地很低：“……是不是您舒服了之后，就……”  
蔡徐坤明白了他的意思，他的想法是自己高潮过一次，到了不应期就算结束了，原来王子异真的只想取悦自己，当个敬业的玩物，蔡徐坤的冷笑马上就要武装起来，就听到王子异说：“刚刚的感觉太舒服了，我很怕自己控制不住。”  
蔡徐坤抬眼看看王子异，这个男孩低着头，一手还扶着自己饱胀硬挺的阴茎，已经过了一段时间，还没有任何消下去的迹象。

蔡徐坤懂了，他伸出双手环住了王子异的脖子，“子异你躺下。”  
王子异一直认为今天的自己是个学生，但此刻他更像被美人鱼勾引至海底的水手，他什么也不懂，快要跟随着蔡徐坤抵达无尽的欲望之海，于是看着蔡徐坤跨坐在自己身上。  
蔡徐坤的手抚上来，他带着笑意说：“做爱最好的就是两个人都舒服，我也要你舒服。”话音之间用纤长的手指扶着，将王子异的性器缓慢纳进了身体。  
又触到那湿热的内壁，王子异瞬间觉得血液下涌。  
一切都被蔡徐坤掌握和控制着，他一下一下晃动着身体，每一次都插地又深又重。他阖着眼，睫毛上沾着一点泪珠，带着咬痕的嘴唇微张，一副浸欲在情潮中的模样。  
他占着别人的身体，自己取悦着自己，把对性和爱的渴望完全摊开，和刚刚情动的柔软不同，这时的美更是一种精神的控制，一种魔力，王子异不敢眨眼，他想把蔡徐坤现在的模样刻录进心底。还有他晃动身体时流泻出来的声音，终于被王子异捉到。  
那声音微弱，却透着引人摧毁的脆弱和甜腻。  
“嗯啊——”  
有一声大了，蔡徐坤发觉就睁开眼，目光在王子异的脸转了一圈，好像留下了一条水迹。  
王子异箍着他的腰，起了身。

他把蔡徐坤推到在床上，猛地压开对方的大腿又是狠狠地进入，这一下让蔡徐坤“啊”地一声叫出来，没了刚刚的婉转。王子异把蔡徐坤嵌进自己的身体，或者说他更深地楔进了蔡徐坤的身体，他觉得自己又抵在了腺体上，他停在了那里来回研磨，像是为了惩罚这具过分主动又色气的身体。蔡徐坤没了刚刚的自若，抖得很厉害，好像又要哭了，王子异不管，他又对着蔡徐坤耳边吹气：“蔡总。”  
蔡徐坤像一只被捕的蝴蝶，在网中不断挣扎，抖动着翅膀。  
“……我可以彻底，舒服吗？”  
蝴蝶发出破碎的声音：“……嗯……”

于是蝴蝶痛恨美丽，被银针一下又一下钉在床上。美人鱼后悔自己的引诱，被硬生生操开了双腿，在情潮的巨浪中抓不到任何东西，只能攀附着男人的臂膀。明明前一刻这还是个男孩，但此刻凶狠的侵蚀再没了天真。  
为了“舒服”，蔡徐坤变成最舒服和最不舒服的人，他过去一个月欠缺的快感在这一夜被成倍地报答，以非常疯狂的姿态。太过于契合的身体，混沌的意识，无休无止地追逐高潮后的空白。最后一次，蔡徐坤哭着说自己要下床上厕所让他放开，王子异说没事乖在这里可以的——  
蔡总。  
蔡徐坤被这句不合时宜的恭敬称呼直接激得射出透明的水来。  
然后就是哑着嗓子呜呜呜哭。  
王子异把他抱在怀里，轻轻拍他的背，没事没事，没事蔡总。

*  
第二天王子异坐蔡徐坤的车回选秀基地。  
他们两个人做后面，隔着中央座位扶手，蔡徐坤带着墨镜穿着黑色高领衫外面套着西装，全程靠着椅背，偶尔喝一口水，没说话。  
王子异也就一直看着自己的手。  
到了，司机跟了蔡徐坤几年，也懂路数，把车停在稍微远一点的地方，下了车。  
蔡徐坤才开口：“我会以个人名义赞助点钱，另外公司这边再把里面的设施，舞美什么的升级一下。”  
王子异看向蔡徐坤。  
“你呢？你是想改剧本还是想增加镜头……实话说我还没看过你们这个节目，我回去会看看的。”蔡徐坤扶一下墨镜。  
“不用的。”王子异摇头。  
蔡徐坤没说话。  
“真的不用，蔡总。”  
蔡徐坤还是沉默。  
气氛一下冷下来，蔡徐坤的唇角紧抿着。  
王子异明白，掌控一切的还是他，他问了自己就该回答。  
“那，如果要提的话，”王子异挠了挠头，“就是我真的很想学学声乐，能不能让声乐老师多注意注意我，给我指导一下。”  
蔡徐坤的姿势完全没变，但是唇角缓和了一些。  
“好。”  
王子异微笑着坐在原地鞠躬。  
“回去吧。”蔡徐坤说话了。  
“那……”  
“我会联系你的，子异。”蔡徐坤轻轻点了两下头。

“好的，蔡总。”  
王子异下了车，司机很快就上来把车开走了。

*  
说的会联系，只是蔡徐坤年底实在太忙，跑项目，出差，年终应酬，都需要他。钱已经安排手下人去办，舞台设施也新采购了以赞助形式送过去。范丞丞高兴的不行，说要给烟钱，蔡徐坤说最近很少抽了，想着他应该是升职，就说下回一起喝酒吧，还有你家小贾，他们都喜欢这样叫范丞丞那稚嫩火爆的情人，范丞丞说行，又问他何时回来。  
蔡徐坤马上要登机，说没定。上了飞机他又想起和范丞丞的对话，对方倒是没问两周前的事情，也没提起王子异。  
想起这三个字，最先反应过来的是身体，沿着脊柱从下往上翻上来的酥麻，蔡徐坤身体敏感，又喜欢做爱时神经舒张间那种有点麻痹的刺激，他没有性瘾但绝不拒绝高潮，甚至愿意承认自己对器官的某些特质有点执着，好的床伴技巧可以调教，但是天生的优良条件难能可贵。  
王子异就是个好苗子，上回自己没东西了，王子异应该是射了两到三次。后面他昏昏沉沉，王子异的精力却没完，一个劲儿地折腾，实在是有点超过，导致那之后的三天，蔡徐坤的下半身都敏感的不行，只能穿休闲裤上班。  
还是挺爽的。

其实蔡徐坤已经在考虑，要不要断了。对于他现在的工作强度，没必要有个固定的情人，虽然王子异也不需要他操心，但是多少也是个人在那里。  
还有就是最关键的原因，临别时该王子异提条件，他却没什么想法，这让蔡徐坤格外不舒服。  
蔡徐坤不想恋爱，他想要的东西范丞丞知道，就是明码标价的买卖。事前事后无所谓，提出来自然会衡量，能办的就办，不能办的再看，狮子大开口的往往上不了蔡总的床，所以王子异这种张口就“没有”的，让蔡总觉得无法把握。  
这样不好，难免欠上人情债。蔡徐坤其实很喜欢当时王子异说的“舒服”这个词，他搂王子异就是想让彼此都“舒服”，你让我身体舒服我让你过的舒服，王子异要是不舒服还不说，那蔡徐坤宁愿别再见了。  
不知不觉想着男孩的事情飞机已经趋于平稳，蔡徐坤不困，随手打开机上的娱乐系统，诶，正好有他们那个选秀综艺，这里只有两期，现在已经播了三期。  
蔡徐坤想起自己之前的应允，就点开，他已经三四年没看过这类型的综艺，习惯性地开了2倍速。

三个半小时的飞机，他看完了这两期。出了机场，这边分公司安排了司机来接他，一上车，他又打开手机看最新一期。红灯时司机问他蔡总看什么呢这么入迷，蔡徐坤无所谓直接回了名字，人到中年的司机说，哟您还看这个，我闺女，迷地不行，太喜欢了。  
您是不是又从这个里面发掘商机，要给公司赚大钱啦？  
这位年轻的高管脑子很好，大家都知道。  
蔡徐坤笑笑，随口回了几句。

2倍速关掉了，屏幕上的年轻人穿着粉色的卫衣，白棒球帽白裤子，正在镜头前跟着身边的队友练歌。他个子大，队友个子小，于是他一直弯着腰，听队友说话不时点点头，还用笔记录着。  
随后又是他一个人在角落练习的镜头，举着歌词，一句旋律五遍五遍地唱。  
队友路过，问，子异，需要帮忙吗？  
他抬起头，黑白分明的眼睛清澈又纯粹。  
“真的可以耽误一下你吗？……那真的太感谢了，谢谢，谢谢。”  
双手合十，颔首好几次。  
哎，子异怎么这么客气啊，哈哈哈。队友们都笑了。

蔡徐坤来回看了两遍这不到三分钟的镜头，然后关掉App，拨了范丞丞的电话。  
“王子异的电话号码给我一个。”


	2. 3-4

*  
范丞丞在那边停了挺久，好像在反应这是什么事，然后回答：“他们训练着，手上没有手机呢。”  
蔡徐坤直接说：“那我下午叫人给送过去一个。”  
范丞丞笑了：“不是啊，哥，是没收了，不是没有，不让他们分心。”  
“你那边能给他吗？”蔡徐坤问。  
“给当然能给，可是，”范丞丞“嗨”地叹口气，“王子异那个孩子吧，性格你可能感觉到了，不是那么……就变通的人。”  
蔡徐坤懂了，不再多说，就问范丞丞：“那以后，我就是联系你？”  
范丞丞“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿”笑起来，后来的语气很正人君子：“哎哥，这个不是情况特殊吗，我们封闭结束了你俩当然想怎么联系怎么联系，你理解理解啊。”  
这话完全塑造出了《水浒传》的一名经典人物，当代西门庆蔡徐坤有点无语，他其实挺烦范丞丞有事没事扯一堆的性子，尤其涉及到这种事。  
“哎，你不和我说他，我都没敢给你提供‘售后服务’，咋样呀，这新鲜可爱的96年小男孩？”这就来了。  
车已经驶入地下停车场，蔡徐坤懒得多说，“一会儿给我发下他最近什么时候有空，到时候我去接他。”  
“呀，哥，看来是个好评啊，有空——”  
“我工作了。”挂了电话。

半个小时后范丞丞发来好长一段，蔡徐坤2秒内挑选出关键信息。  
周六晚上公演结束，大约是十点之后，周日放假，晚上九点前回宿舍。好，蔡徐坤计划了一下。  
等一下，公演？蔡徐坤又用3秒看了一遍，范丞丞邀请自己去看小男孩们的公演，说是有前台票，六点到就行。蔡徐坤已经看完了前三期，知道他们有定期的对外表演，现场还投票什么的。  
他正开着会，这边工作汇报的乱七八糟，骂人的话在脑子里播了三遍，句句到位无懈可击，只是还没轮到他开始。这点空闲他正好用来考虑这个问题。  
目前播出的节目有个百人舞台，王子异站在边角，几个镜头，眉眼分明，在一群金发银发的男孩里，他的身材和犀利发型让人眼前一亮，肢体动作干净。也不是跳的最好的，只是舞台上的他，有点不一样。  
蔡徐坤不懂表演什么的，但是干的工作也接触了很多人和事，有的人平时你看不出来，一旦在公众场合说话，或者有个机会展现就会很不一样……王子异就是这样。那几个镜头和见面说话时的他区别很大，没有那么像个孩子，也不是那么“不知变通”，有种强势的气质。  
眼见着汇报避重就轻，讲的人也发现了一些问题，最后几句话说得磕磕绊绊。  
他想看，王子异的舞台是不是和他在床上的状态一样？  
蔡徐坤回范丞丞“把票提前交给我助理”，坐直了身体，清了下嗓子——  
“可以了，我说说现在的问题，记一下。 ”  
其他人赶紧拿出本子缩着脖子开始记。

*  
天有不测风云，周六集团高层突然来检查，伺候着吃完晚饭要到九点，公演看不成了。蔡徐坤合计一下，开车过去应该正好是之前跟范丞丞约的十点半，所以也没有专门说。  
这次他自己开车，准备带着王子异去附近的度假酒店休闲一下，时间充裕所以要住的好一点。

正门口有很多女孩拿着长枪短炮，他从侧门进入园区，范丞丞打过招呼，保安不会拦他。他开进地下停车场，直接去出口，看到王子异穿着长长的黑色羽绒服等在那里。  
蔡徐坤开过去停下，把车窗降下来，王子异看到是他，笑着点了下头，看了眼副驾驶座。  
蔡徐坤反应过来自己的公文包在副驾放着，他犹豫着要不要放在后座，王子异先一步打开了后座车门，脱了外套坐进车里。  
蔡徐坤问：“等了很久吗？”  
王子异答：“没有的。”

马上就是新的一年，天气越来越冷。蔡徐坤很怕冷，车里暖气开的很热，音乐声音却很小。蔡徐坤把车驶出地库，又从侧门出了园区，融进夜色里。  
他扫了眼后视镜，撞上了正通过后视镜看自己的王子异，王子异好像自上车就是这个动作，坐在中间，身体前倾着。蔡徐坤问：“怎么了？”这是有话想说。  
王子异语速很慢：“您是刚来吗？”  
“怎么这么问？”  
王子异眨了眨眼，“丞哥和我说，您会来看公演。”  
这个范丞丞。蔡徐坤想着一定要劝王子异拿回来自己的手机，一边打着方向一边回答：“本来是没事的，结果突然来了活儿，忙了一天。”  
“啊……蔡总辛苦了。”反倒让自己得了一句辛苦，蔡徐坤觉得好玩，嘴上淡淡回了句“也没有”。车开上高速公路，音乐也放到一首鼓点轻快的歌，特别适合夜晚的旅程。  
一个人的旅程潇洒自在，但此刻是两个人，王子异还是一副要说话的姿势，可是连一句“我们去哪儿”都没问。蔡徐坤食指随着音乐节奏轻点着方向盘，又开始品味刚刚王子异说的那句“啊”。  
于是他语气随意地开启了话题：“你们今天的舞台什么时候播？”  
“应该是下周，这周播之前的舞台。”  
“是《PPAP》吗？”蔡徐坤看着导航问。  
王子异往前坐了一点，追着问：“您看了节目吗？”  
“嗯，都看了。”蔡徐坤还是之前的表情，想了想又加了一句：“还看了那个什么衍生节目，你带着串寝室的。”  
说完他看后视镜，里面只有棒球帽的轮廓，因为王子异在低头笑。

进了房间已是深夜，这次是个套房，客厅和卧室都有卫生间，蔡徐坤进了房间直接去往卧室的卫生间。  
半小时后，他准备好走出来，他还是习惯自己先扩张，这次也绝不会允许王子异像上回那样了，研究学习的机会只有一次，谁也不能一直当学生。  
他心里当然明白原因，也不能再那么丢人。  
结果王子异还没有出来，蔡徐坤先一步躺倒在床上，一丝不挂。房间非常暖和，床也很软，他的意识昏昏沉沉，“大”字型地瘫着。  
其实他昨天还在另一个城市，本想着今天上午回来，下午去看公演，结果集团的突然袭击完全打乱了他的安排，也剥夺了他的睡眠，红眼航班到达，洗澡换衣服就去接待大佬，靠着下午一杯加浓美式坚持，此时此刻才松懈下来。  
疲惫从四肢百骸蔓延上来，蔡徐坤等着王子异，这人怎么这么慢？他决定今天不伸手也不起身，就这样软软地躺着，检验这个人学习的成果。  
王子异进房间，看到这幅玉体横陈的景象只觉得头皮一麻，他不知道再晚半分钟蔡徐坤就会睡着。蔡徐坤懒洋洋地看着围着浴巾的男人走过来，连埋怨的力气都没有，大概看起来太困了，还是得到王子异的一句解释“不好意思，舞台妆没有卸干净……”。  
蔡徐坤不在乎，也不说话，只是用目光看着他，等着他。王子异站在床边解开了浴巾，胯下的东西已经是兴奋的尺寸，只不过还没有完全扬起来。蔡徐坤因此而清醒了一点，眼睛停在那里，王子异顺着目光，也低头看了“小王”一眼。  
然后又抬头看蔡徐坤，爬到床上。  
蔡徐坤又看向大王，看进王子异的眼底，眼底平静多了，还有点暗。王子异伸出一只手摸了下蔡徐坤左颊，那里有颗痣，蔡徐坤想，原来他也喜欢这个。  
王子异在蔡徐坤身体上方，蔡徐坤在王子异身体的阴影里，他俩不知道谁在等候谁的发落。  
王子异的声音听起来有点涩：“累了吗？”  
这个时候他不说“您”也不叫“蔡总”，语气里多了很多说不清的东西。蔡徐坤半阖着眼点点头，幅度很小，意思也很明白——  
王子异等不到发落，这次是蔡徐坤的身体等待着王子异发落。

王子异低下头，身体贴近蔡徐坤，让更深的阴影笼罩着对方，结果吻在额头上。蔡徐坤被这纯情的少男行为逗地想笑，王子异好像发现了，趁着蔡徐坤咧嘴就吻上去，把那个笑吞进自己嘴里。嘴唇也没停留太久，顺着下巴，啄了下锁骨。吻地又轻又软，蔡徐坤像只猫，这些地方让他很受用，就闭上眼。  
直到王子异拉开了些距离，摸上他的乳尖。  
蔡徐坤睁开眼，带着些讶异看向王子异。感受到目光的王子异移开了手，问:“可以吗？”  
也不是不可以，蔡徐坤转着眼想了下。他一般不会要求对方摸自己这里，因为一般敏感，除了两腿间其他地方太湿也不好受。但他又在想，王子异怎么想到摸胸前？是因为有和女孩子的经验还是学了些什么？谁教他的？自学？  
他看了眼王子异的嘴唇：“行吧。”  
王子异的两只手就摸上来，他的拇指轻摁着蔡徐坤的乳头，在乳晕上打着圈儿揉了两下。蔡徐坤就感觉到一阵酥麻从尾椎传上来，王子异的拇指上有一层茧，不柔软也就不好受，可是这痛痒却引来了他的兴奋，让他想要更多触碰。王子异左手用上食指，来回捻着乳头。这回不舒服了，蔡徐坤刚想阻止，王子异就含住了他的右乳。  
他是男人，胸口平坦，能被唇舌包裹的只有尖尖的乳头和带着颗粒的乳晕，有的床伴会恶趣味地咬，那是蔡徐坤不喜欢的，他担心着王子异会进一步让自己不悦，反而发现尾椎的酥麻更甚了——因为王子异用唇吸起那一片肌肤，舌头不断地换着方向舔着乳头，像是在深吻，细微的电流钻上来，蔡徐坤的性器已经高挺着，呼吸也变得沉重，他甚至没发现自己抱住了王子异的后颈。他开始想让他吸，吸出来又软又肿的一片。  
王子异的唇舌突然离开了，蔡徐坤眼底湿润满是不解，离了那湿热他觉得更不自在，王子异又低下头，含糊地说着：“还有这边。”

怎么搞得这么狼狈，等那唇舌开始吸吮蔡徐坤的大腿内侧，蔡徐坤才有余裕注意自己的胸前，乳晕被吸的颜色很深，乳头挺立着，他趁着王子异没看自己用手摸了一下，硬硬的两粒充着血，手指碰上去又痛又痒，乳晕四周好像真的有点鼓起来了。  
可是这也没办法，胯间也有舌头在舔，王子异含住了他的睾丸，有点硬的指尖撸动着柱身，让小孔流出更多液体。浑身上下都因为吻变得湿淋淋的，蔡徐坤也累得不想动，不想说，他把一切交给王子异，包括射精的自由。  
王子异用舌头吸吮着他两腿之间的纹理沟壑，手加快了速度，蔡徐坤的大腿一次又一次因为痉挛而紧绷，身体的疲劳削减着快感的堆积，王子异的舔舐和抚慰却强逼他持续兴奋着，濒临射精前他觉得小腹酸胀发痛，闷哼了一声，王子异听到马上用嘴含住了顶端，手指拢住根部，这样的束缚会拖长射精的时间。  
这是一次漫长的高潮，蔡徐坤觉得眼前先是一片白然后又发黑。他的整条脊椎都过了一次电，膝盖随之弯曲，脚趾死抵着床单，全部释放到了王子异嘴里。  
但这些他自己都不知道了。他茫然地看着天花板上的烟雾探测器，甚至在想自己这是在哪儿，然后腿完全放松软下去，闭上眼，睡着了。

*  
蔡徐坤睁开眼，窗外的光透过纱帘让整个房间浸泡在一种蓝灰色的氛围中。他躺了一会儿，发觉自己是在之前经常来的酒店，熟悉的套房。  
喉咙有点干，他坐起来，白色的羽绒被滑下去，自己什么都没穿，晨勃的状态摩擦到布料上有点敏感，他皱眉掀开被子看胯下，大腿内侧好多痕迹，左边一小块深红色的最为明显。他扭头看床头柜的时钟，早上八点，揉揉头发，赤脚下床。  
酒店房间开着三十度的空调，羊毛地毯细密柔软，蔡徐坤懒得穿鞋，看到卧室电视机旁放着自己的手机，确认了一下日期和时间，打开微信，回复了几个不重要的信息，又看了眼邮箱和今天的天气。  
只用酒店的浴袍遮了下身体，带子垂在两边走到客厅，看了眼包，钱包和车钥匙都在，蔡徐坤给自己倒了一杯白水，站在咖啡吧前喝水看着镜子里的自己。镜子里的自己脸色有点白，但是黑眼圈淡了一些，好像没那么疲惫了，这得益于昨晚睡得非常好，一夜沉静香甜，梦都没做，平时他七点左右就会自然醒，今天竟然晚了一个小时。可惜昨天晚上仍旧是有点失态，自己实在太累，高潮过后就睡着了，看来腿间也是对方帮忙清理的，真好。  
就是王子异是什么时候走的呢？  
蔡徐坤转了个身，屋里屋外只有他一个人，好像昨夜是一场给自己的犒劳慰藉，解压释放后又是独自一人，还剩大半天可以休闲。蔡徐坤思考着一会儿可以约谁吃饭，上午剩下的时间还可以去酒店顶层游泳，就是不知道中午会不会有什么事情，希望电话不会响。

这一杯水被他喝得慢慢悠悠，他平时更习惯喝热水，酒店没烧，他只能一小口一小口喝下去。平时助理沫沫会帮他拿好保温杯，看来昨天是色急，又把杯子扔车里了。  
蔡徐坤靠着背后的茶柜，突然听到房间门开了。  
他马上放下杯子系浴袍的带子，然后迈步过去准备阻止这不请自来的Room Service，结果差点和进来的男孩撞倒一起。  
是穿着灰色帽衫的王子异。

他们吓到了彼此，就愣在原地一双大眼瞪着另一双稍小一点的大眼。蔡徐坤马上脱口而出了自己的想法：“原来你没……”  
就没声了。蔡徐坤说出口三个字及时拉闸，第四个字收不住发出一点点声音。他意识到这个话不太能说，几个字会被解读出很多意思，什么怅然若失、失而复得、原来你还在这里，但是自己想表达的就是，原来没走啊。  
他尴尬地笑笑，两个人一时无话，王子异可能没懂一句话没说完怎么就没了，但还是在几十秒后接过了话头，他表情有点歉意：“蔡总，我没想到你会醒这么早，不好意思，我去健身了。”  
蔡徐坤了然：“哦，这样。”  
王子异又问：“您饿么？一会儿可以下楼吃早餐？”  
蔡徐坤心里想小男孩真好，还注意着吃早餐。早餐对于休息日的他而言完全是童话故事，一天只吃一顿的情况也非常多，于是笑的更开心，点了点头。  
王子异也笑了。蔡徐坤顺着他的笑眼看下来，王子异脸上带着些汗意，下颌肩颈的肌肉线条流畅干净，锁骨明显，然后是因为拉链位置靠下而露出来的胸膛。果然健身是最好的催情药，此刻的他感觉比晚上多了一种勃发的生命力，胸肌间的沟壑更深，手臂也饱满地撑起了袖管，一句话说就是更man。整个人像是沾满了晨露的果实，可以预想到的汁水丰沛，新鲜可人。  
王子异指了下客厅的卫生间，“我先去洗澡？”  
蔡徐坤回答“好”，突然又舔舔嘴唇说：“你用卧室的浴室吧，空间大，而且更暖和一些。”  
王子异点头同意，拿好东西又说了句“谢谢您”才进去。  
蔡徐坤听着淋浴的水声响起，又拿起水杯，剩的不多，他小口喝也很快见底，然后走进卧室，拿了东西，到卫生间门口停下，脱掉浴袍，走了进去。

进了门先是洗面池和浴缸，里面才是淋浴间，此刻水声喧嚣，水和热四处弥漫，镜子彻底模糊，照不出蔡徐坤柔和的肤色和腰窝的弧度。浴室没有地毯，他赤脚走得慢，走了两步叫：“子异。”  
王子异没听到，他就又叫：“子异。”  
这次王子异才听到，他关掉花洒，推开了淋浴间的玻璃门，一下有更多水汽冒出来，连王子异的身体都隐在了后面。他本来只是探出身体，沉默地用询问看向蔡徐坤。只是当蔡徐坤的身体彻底映进他的眼帘，那目光就被热水侵染，蓄上湿气和雾气，他懂了。  
蔡徐坤怕滑，小步走到淋浴间门口，眼睛、表情和身体一样赤诚，又带着一股纯粹，他理所当然地说：“我也没有洗澡。”话音刚落，手腕就都被王子异攥紧牵进去。  
玻璃门关的无声无息，这下锁住的不仅仅是水汽。

*  
蔡徐坤又开始觉得缺氧。  
他骨骼软，左腿膝盖任对方握着，整个身体紧贴着墙被从一侧打开。只是没多少力气，湿淋淋的墙面又太过于光滑，导致他的身体一次次滑下来，可是身下的热楔又紧追不舍地把他顶上来。身体被蒸的粉红，从头到脚都是水，舌尖碰到的水是咸的，身上的水是热的，最湿的臀缝处却觉得黏黏的。他只觉得身体被来回贯穿，肺里的氧气越来越少，只好张着嘴不断地汲取更多。突然王子异彻底拔出来，他马上脚软腿软地要掉下去，王子异又抵着墙，顶开穴肉一下进到最深处，朝着敏感点碾压上去，蔡徐坤想踮起右脚躲开这灭顶的刺激，可是他从始至终就被困在对方身体和墙间的狭小空间，哪儿也去不了。  
“啊啊……”只能承受下来，他大张着嘴，无法抑制自己的声音。  
他的双手搂着王子异的脖子，叫的时候露出颈间脆弱的线条，王子异就低下头舔他的锁骨，没有用牙齿，就是舌头划过肌肤，让他身上更湿，什么水都有。  
又是小狗一样的……蔡徐坤在一片水汽中随着身下凶器的冲刺尖叫和啜泣，脑子里却什么都在想，想站着做好累，想这个男孩怎么上面这么温柔下面那么疯狂，想去床上，然后，再要更多。

接吻，亲几下就分开，王子异把蔡徐坤一半身体箍在怀里，手托着他的头。蔡徐坤马上嘟囔起来：“我想去床上……”王子异回了句：“……那早饭……？”  
“去床上吧，好吗？”

当然好，早或者晚，白天黑夜都没有关系。两个人浑身是水，又回到昨夜缱绻的床榻，肌肤因水蒸发带走热量而泛起颗粒。蔡徐坤平躺下来，王子异从上方看到他的身体洇湿了身下的被子，整个人像是一幅水彩春宫图，艳丽的身体带着晕染开的轮廓。但是又像一块海绵，或者说他就真的是一块湿热的海绵，到哪儿都会留下温度和水渍，王子异突然觉得自己好干又好冷，他从床边摸了新的避孕套带上，非常熟练地把阴茎从那个被热水彻底浸软的穴口插进去，没有急着动，只是想让蔡徐坤把自己温暖起来，好像这样的契合能让自己跟他化在一起。  
此时的蔡徐坤有点低血糖，感知到那又硬又狠的东西在自己的身体里变得更烫，他自己刚在浴室射了一次，欲望变得半软垂在身上，有水顺着皮肤表面流下来，有点痒有点凉。  
他觉得痛，又觉得酥麻想战栗，又想射又不想射，又被亲了，又被含住了乳头……会不会就这样做到下周日？

当然是不可能的，早饭扔到脑后没关系，午饭再不吃怕是要登上社会新闻桃色凶案板块。等蔡徐靠在王子异怀里就着对方手里的杯子一口口喝水时，他都有点想嘲笑自己刚刚的想法。看他喝完水，王子异就去客厅的卫生间吹头发，蔡徐坤坐在床上不想动。经过他俩刚刚的胡闹，被子的外表面已经到处是水一片狼藉，里面却还是温暖而干燥的。蔡徐坤看着床上的水渍觉得烦，又不想动，他腰酸的厉害，痉挛后的大腿有点疼。真的是好荒唐，仿佛回到了学生时代，那时候抓紧空闲的时间渴求对方的身体，甚至在幻想彼此的极限，还在本能中渴望过死亡。  
人不会轻易的死，周一上午三个时间重叠的会他还没想好先参加哪个，最近很久没联系妈妈今晚打电话吧，还有一周是新的一年希望别再出什么幺蛾子，圣诞节的营销联动希望能让年终业绩再好看一点。  
蔡徐坤想着想着，肚子叫了。  
好饿。这时屋外吹头发的声音停了，他看到王子异拿着吹风机走进来。  
王子异走到床边，问他：“蔡总，您的头发？”  
蔡徐坤愣了一下，“哦……麻烦你了。”  
“……帮我顺便拿一下那边的手机好吗？”

王子异给他吹头发。蔡徐坤看着酒店房间的菜单，找到一个感兴趣的菜举起来给王子异看。  
王子异回答了什么被吹风机的声音冲散，蔡徐坤扭头表示听不清，王子异又说了一遍，蔡徐坤还是听不到，王子异关了吹风机低下头附在蔡徐坤耳边，说的是“都好”。  
蔡徐坤心想都好你就点头吧，说这么半天。很快中档的热风又吹下来，王子异的手指轻轻拨弄着他的头发，他又觉得很舒服，很快选好了菜。  
吃饭的时候蔡徐坤换了件浴袍，王子异又是运动裤帽衫，是之前约好一起吃早餐的装束，可惜已经下午两点，都饿得够呛。点的四菜一汤——辣子鸡丁，毛血旺，二荆条炒肉，芹菜炒牛肉，排骨藕汤，配着米饭。  
蔡徐坤祖籍湖南，胃非常的传统，辣椒和肉顿顿不离，常年和朋友约着吃湘菜川菜，还爱喝汤。王子异的情况他后来也有些了解，主要来自选秀节目介绍和范丞丞的主动交流，是山西人，家境不错但好像在成名路上帮不了太多。只是看到王子异对着这几个菜的眼神，蔡徐坤发现忽略了他的胃，就问：“你不吃辣吗？”  
王子异在蔡徐坤眼皮底下去夹了他可能以为是某种青椒的二荆条，回答：“可以吃一点。”  
然后咳得喝了三杯水，蔡徐坤叹气：“诶呦弟弟诶。”

床的条件无法满足再次滚上去，于是两个人就坐在沙发上看电视，没什么可看的也没关。  
窗外的天气阴沉沉的，这电视是白噪音也是光源，王子异拿着酒店的纸和铅笔写写画画，蔡徐坤问了得到是自己写写歌词，蔡徐坤回了句加油，手机同时响起来。看着手机他就皱起了眉毛，然后去包里拿笔记本电脑，之后靠在王子异肩膀上工作。  
像是在一起很多年的恋人，他们在沉默的空气里坐着忙自己的事情。蔡徐坤在看一份报表，突然发现成本核算出了问题，一开始噼噼啪啪打字，最后索性一扔电脑，平躺下来闭上眼睛。王子异看到他这个样子，也放下纸笔陪他躺下，还给蔡徐坤的脖子下面垫了个枕头。  
蔡徐坤感觉到了，觉得王子异真是体贴，心上的火气消了大半，翻个身钻进王子异怀里，贴着王子异的胸膛准备再睡一会儿。起码和王子异在一起的时间不应该被工作影响。  
王子异身上混合了香水味和酒店沐浴露的味道，这家酒店的洗护都有一点香茅的成分，让人闻起来有股清冽的涩味，明明和王子异的温柔并不相符却让蔡徐坤在模模糊糊中觉得很干净。

这一觉也睡得很爽，爽到一个电话打来蔡徐坤接起来听到对面的说话声都没有回应，对方又问了一遍，蔡徐坤才明白，然后开始骂人。他骂了十分钟，最后一句“重新给我出个报告，半个小时后微信发我”，没等对方回应挂了电话。  
房间里一片黑暗，只有他刚挂断电话的手机屏幕有莹莹的亮光，他看了一眼手机，八点了。  
八点了，对。  
“子异，是不是你该回去了？”他的声音还是刚睡醒的样子，闷闷的。  
王子异声音不大，但是清晰：“是的。”

*  
蔡徐坤感叹下回不能这么累，小孩跟着他力气没少费饭却都没准点吃，这样哪儿还是当情人，分明是个长工。他开车的时候没说话，这次王子异已经坐在了副驾，为了赶着九点的门禁一路狂奔，却提前下了高速，王子异察觉到不一样已经低速开进了一个都是4S店的汽车城，王子异坐直了身体想问一下，就看蔡徐坤停在了麦当劳得来速餐厅的窗口前。  
“一个麦辣鸡腿堡套餐，可乐换成红茶，子异你要什么？”  
王子异：“啊？”  
“没时间带你吃完饭了，你吃什么？”蔡徐坤非常坦诚地看过来。  
王子异看着擅自决定好一切的蔡总，语速很慢地回答：“……儿童套餐吧。”  
“能吃饱吗？”  
“我晚上不喜欢吃太多。”  
蔡徐坤点头，扭头向店员：“一个儿童套餐。”

儿童套餐这次送了一个看不出是狗是猫的玩偶摆件，此刻就放在了蔡徐坤车上。蔡徐坤送完王子异，还要开四十分钟的车回家。音乐放到他最喜欢的歌，女歌手低沉的嗓音配合着极具时代感的音乐，唱出恢弘的气氛，歌词却是对绵长爱意的渴望。  
那个可笑的玩偶摆件是他车上唯一的装饰，对于他而言都很扎眼，马上就让他想起把这个放下的王子异。这一趟归途时间紧张，两个人竟然沉默了一路，除了下车那几句什么都没说。只是短短一天多，他自己有过不少想法，前一夜王子异娴熟的手法，还有他最近在节目的需求，但是最后都没有问。上一次的问题，这一次王子异的出现就是最好的答案，这一次的问题留给下一次，没什么疑问，这一天半他非常舒服，这就够了。  
不过还是有要说的。  
当时是车刚刚停好，他转身对着王子异：“我们两个人的时候，你可以叫我坤。”  
王子异点点头：“好的。”  
他顿了一会儿又说：“回去我让范丞丞把手机给你，好不好，子异？”  
王子异停了好久，久到蔡徐坤歪着头看他。  
“好。”说完还点了点头。  
他们之间的关系，蔡徐坤觉得，给他提要求总比提问要好。

回到家快要十点半，蔡徐坤自己在市区边缘租了个设施齐全的公寓，一年四季恒温空调，家政上门衣物送洗。智能化程度也很高，人脸识别梯控到达，进屋就是感应式灯光，回来一个人就是灯火通明。  
汉堡凉了，蔡徐坤吃了几口就扔到一边。掏出手机给范丞丞的领导——整个选秀节目的营销负责人打电话。对方一看是他，主动介绍了下节目的情况，又感谢了他前段时间的帮助，蔡徐坤又问了问最后出道的情况是怎么定，对方说有的人气不够钱到位了也行，有的人气够了不出道不行。  
蔡徐坤想起来在那里默默写歌词的王子异，觉得下次有必要问问他对于出道怎么想的。  
然后回了有需要帮忙的再说话，对方受宠若惊。  
电话打完范丞丞就发微信过来问他是不是有啥想法，自己老大过来问蔡徐坤是不是有朋友在参赛，蔡徐坤要的就是这个，就回范丞丞，应该多让人看看这个孩子。  
起码他很爱看王子异的那些片段。


	3. 5-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 劳务出现

*  
新的一年已经过了两个小时，影视城所在的四线城市烟花哆嗦了最后几声。但是夜店HTG已经被一波又一波狂欢的浪潮淹没。  
HTG外，顺着马路走几十米，有几辆轿车停在这喧嚣的边界上，其中一辆BMW 5系是蔡徐坤的。他人也在这里。  
车外时不时有音乐混合着尖叫的音浪传出来，车里却是另外一个时空。蔡徐坤完全放平了副驾座椅，车里蓝光浮动，像在星际漫游。他宛如宇航员般平躺着，天窗边上的星点让夜空像银河般高远，他透过这暗色的玻璃把眼神放出去，发呆。  
下身门户大开，牛仔裤的拉链只剩右腿膝盖到小腿那边连着一点，他没穿内裤，左边的臀瓣和大腿紧贴着真皮座椅，白色的乳霜沾在皮肤和耻毛上。窗户开着一条缝，寒气侵入，虽然开着暖风，身体也一点一点凉了下去。  
蔡徐坤不知道在生谁的气，但他也不后悔，没到那个程度，没那个必要，不至于，不至于为了刺激而对不起自己。  
但是现在他一点都不想动。手机扔在驾驶座上，已经过了疯狂震动的时间，今年竟然以这样的形式到来。他闭上眼，想着接下来一步该做什么，就听到手机又突兀地震动了两下。  
还有这么没眼力见儿的这个点发短信？倒引起了他的兴趣，他伸长了手臂去看手机。  
一个176开头的号码，发的是短信。  
坤，新年快乐。

蔡徐坤盯着手机，捋了一下头发，为今夜专门做的造型已经没了，然后直接拨了电话过去。  
只响了一声就接起来，对方只回了一个“喂”，蔡徐坤就觉得有潮气从听筒传过来，马上问：“你在哪？”  
问完也不觉得自己突兀，今晚已经足够“突兀”，纵然王子异是个正常小孩也无所谓，他想知道他在哪儿。  
正常小孩还是低哑醇厚的声音：“我在练习室……”  
好吧……蔡徐坤有点失望，也觉得合理。  
对面问他：“你呢？”  
蔡徐坤接着躺下看天窗，或者是天窗后面的天空。  
“我在HTG外面，车里坐着。”  
然后他听到电话那一端的人一次悠长的呼吸声。  
“我20分钟后到。”

挂断电话后蔡徐坤有种得逞的快感，他也说不上来是为什么，也许是因为正常小孩变得不再正常？是因为自己吗？可能王子异本身也没有多正常。  
他又闭上眼。  
他其实不了解王子异，到底正常与否，为什么接到电话就要来。更不知道王子异来了，如果看到他这副样子会怎么做。

他的新年又在等待中继续了。

*  
蔡徐坤的12月31日本来规划的非常充实，称得上是完美。上午一个会，下午审阅一下报告。晚上早点下班，等着十二点后年度业绩的公布。  
这一天，在这个行业总是几家欢喜几家愁，他无疑是欢喜的，年度目标超额完成已经是事实，前段时间的圣诞营销联动也做得热闹非凡，他不求有什么奖励，只是觉得一年过去也给了自己一份完美答卷。直到上午，总经理给他打电话让他代为出席一个项目的会议。  
十五分钟后，他看会议室里的其他人。  
正在说话的人不是他，是个项目负责人，职级比他低点，司龄比他多不少，除了这个人，所有人都在看他。他想起总经理那句轻描淡写的“我手头有点事你替我去参加一下”，心里笑了笑。  
好一出“鸿门会”。  
这是个连环套。  
从上次他发现成本核算错误开始，回追到之前一次定价会现场的争执……蔡徐坤一步一步回忆究竟是哪一步出了错，这个项目他参与的不多，但确实关键几次他都在，甚至最后关头顶上去的还是他的人，想到半中间的人员流失，他突然记起某个岗位的内聘人员不到一个月又辞职了，原来早在一开始就安排的很好。这是何必，现在每个人都在看他，看他如何推脱，看这精明强干的年轻副总还能使出什么变化躲过这无妄之灾。  
蔡徐坤想了想，嗨，自己又何必躲。  
既然早就给他准备好的套，犹豫一秒就不再是他。事情说大不大，也动不了他，无非是年终奖充公，他一人担了即可。

出了会议室就听说总经理去了外地，回到办公室集团那边就打来电话关照，严防死守，一步不漏。他也只能温言软语地回，确实是纰漏，以后注意，集团安慰还年轻，跌倒了站起来，以后大有可为。他心想，确实大有可为，大有锅可背大有事可揽，嘴上还是委委屈屈，集团领导也开玩笑一样地哄着。放了电话他坐着想事，沫沫就来逼他去吃午饭。  
果然这个坑万事齐备就差他认栽，午饭后全公司收到处罚结果的邮件。他在办公室里看着电脑，捏着杯子的手褪去了血色。他想一人担？怎么可能，所有在关键时刻上的人和团队，逐层逐级梳理出了工作失误，按照公司规定该罚该扣的一个没少，不仅如此，1月1日上午八点，集团公司要他去说明情况。  
他明白，就是给他拔牙，还要他露出齿缝漏风给人笑出来看看。他是年轻人，他都懂，理应再温顺一点，越往上越当不得狮子，应该当大猫。  
大猫可以，小猫也可以，他能伏低。大家知道他倒霉，也不敢多提，而他只是笑笑，该看报告看报告，该回意见回意见，准备好了材料，定好七点出发去集团的车。  
只是下了班，没人能再找到他。

今晚七点到明早七点，蔡徐坤要跨进的是另一个世界。  
他穿一件接近肤色的半透明打底衫，上面画着色彩浓重的线条和图案，衣料薄薄地贴着身体，勾勒出圆润的肩头和显得格外脆弱的腰与蝴蝶骨。其实他并不瘦弱，用范丞丞的话说就是“太会长”，骨架清晰明显，腰腹又紧又窄，长腿被紧身牛仔裤裹着，一条铜质拉链首尾位于两条裤脚，先是贴着小腿向上，再从膝窝到大腿，最终沿着饱满的臀在尾椎处相连。  
他站在镜子前，看到透过衣服的乳晕是淡淡的两抹，就用手轻轻碰了下，触感完全透过来。又转个身，金属拉链随着动作蹭到没有内裤阻挡的皮肤，凉凉的。  
还有刚刚做的头发，还差点什么……他在衣帽间的首饰柜里挑了一个对儿耳坠和戒指戴上，是钥匙的款式。他却觉得今天的自己，明明就是一把亟待人打开的锁。  
蔡徐坤披上一件长大衣，然后去地库开车。衣裤都不是那么让人觉得好受，所以他要马上得到一把钥匙，让对方把他的衣服脱掉，拉链扯走，把他的身体打开锁上再打开。

*  
HTG并不是普通的夜店，他是一家缺少相应管理的疯狂的Gay吧。这孤零零的建筑外表面破败不堪，白天看上去像是快要倒闭的KTV歌城，只有夜晚，尤其是今天的夜晚才能绽放他妖冶的美丽。  
只是蔡徐坤已经来不及想了，他正在和人舌吻，两个人的香水味喂了他满怀，对方的手轻揉着他的胸前……  
但是两个人明明酒都没喝几口，好像一开始是他主动问了对方喝的是什么。

这里太吵了，台上有个没穿什么的男人在跳舞，很多人跟着乱晃，蔡徐坤喝的野格兑香槟，几口下去就看到人们都模糊了面容，电子音乐也变成粘腻的液体进了耳朵，斜对角的位置坐着范丞丞，腿上是他小男友，蔡徐坤一开始走过去还打招呼，范丞丞笑得随意，不时挺两下，再看就发现小男友没有裤子，因为他得含着范丞丞，蔡徐坤才一个人坐在这里，看到现在搂着他接吻的男人。  
这个男人坐在旁边的卡座，透过玻璃杯看到他的饮料是乳白色的，像这个男人的头发颜色一样，不，也不一样，蔡徐坤先否认自己，这个人是银发。浅发色使人变得突兀，可是在这个人身上却平凡了，因为他长得太好看了，每一次抬头都让人呼吸一窒，一双眼睛压在眉底摄人心魄，看上去瞳仁好像是浅灰色，鼻梁和嘴唇的线条既锋利又饱满，带着希腊雕像精致细腻的美感。  
蔡徐坤的唇停在杯沿欣赏着难得的帅哥，而帅哥早就感受到了视线，从旁边卡起身。他色彩极艳，亮的刺眼，牵动着不少视线——红色的皮衣映衬着发丝的银，一件蛇皮纹衬衣软软地垂下缠绕着腰间的链子，在蔡徐坤的注视下，坐在了蔡徐坤的卡，只是离着两个位子，他也看蔡徐坤，没有说话。  
对视多无趣，蔡徐坤移开了一会儿视线，之后转回来落在他手里的杯子上，那乳白色的液体。  
他们像是两个失意的旅人，只是拼在一起，遥遥用视线对饮，互不相干，和周围狂热的氛围与赤裸的视线也无关系，角落里有多少痴吻缠绵水乳交融都影响不到他们之间。因为这两个人太好看了，坐在一起就是美，就看到女神从泡沫中诞生，欲望暗流涌动，视线相触就仿佛有吻从空气中落下来。

所以蔡徐坤觉得还算满意，他问：“你喝的什么？”  
对方举起杯子，蔡徐坤点了一下头，对方回答：“野格。”  
蔡徐坤靠近一点，他摇头：“我喝的也是野格，为什么不是这样？”  
对方笑笑，脸上出现了可爱的酒窝，蔡徐坤喜欢，对方笑的时候也坐近了一些，睫毛上的光都有些明显，回答的语气软软，带着点鼻音：“因为兑的旺仔牛奶啊。”  
蔡徐坤笑着扬起下巴问：“为什么兑这个？”  
“你难道没听说过广告语吗？”离得非常近了，这个人的手好像停在自己的耳坠上，不时碰到耳垂的软肉，他们还贴着半个胸膛，蔡徐坤的肌肤已经能透过薄衫感知着对方皮衣的温度。  
呀，有点凉，但蔡徐坤还故意向前蹭了一下，他微仰着头，直直盯着对方还没说出口的话语，那唇珠很诱人。  
“……再看我，就把你喝掉啦。”像是哄小孩的语气，对方低下头，亲在蔡徐坤的唇角上。  
蔡徐坤一下就含住那渴望已久的唇珠，没想到他会先吻自己，也没想到这个人还有这种梗……  
但是无所谓，他喜欢旺仔牛奶，最近也开始喜欢当小孩。

吻的难舍难分，喘息间对方说自己叫“Evan”，Evan，Evan，用气声叫出来最诱人，蔡徐坤开始轻轻地吹气求他，Evan，别再揉我了，都肿了，Evan我们出去好不好，Evan，你都硬了，Evan，这里好热，我的车在外面。  
他其实想更热，他想让Evan脱下他这没什么意义的衣服，更想给Evan看他裤子的秘密，只要彻底拉开，可以想做什么就做什么。  
Evan又露出酒窝，明明正在隔着衣服舔弄他的乳头，听到后故意含着抬起眼，说：“好呀。”

主动地有点侵略性了，他们甚至没有去后排座椅，蔡徐坤趴在车门上，感受着一双手隔着牛仔裤触摸着他腿间的睾丸，甚至恶意地揉搓一下，然后顺着那金属拉链向着下方摸下去。是压着摸的，让冰凉的拉链紧贴上皮肤，也让夜晚的寒冷入侵，蔡徐坤不断地喘息着缓解凉意，嘴边吐出袅袅白烟——其实他身体里头都烫透了，只想那手尽快滑到终点，快点拉开他。  
终于，从左腿开始，小腿到膝盖到大腿，再到湿热的后穴，寒冷撞进来，还有拉链拉开的声音，漫长而持续，最后停留在右腿小腿上。  
蔡徐坤扶着车门撅着屁股，他低下头看自己的身体，衣服上有两团深色的水印顶起了尖，那是他被含湿的乳头，下半身正面能看到自己鼓胀的裆部，还有异常松垮的裤腿，但还算完整，而背面……他猜自己的大腿和屁股一定因为冷开始泛红了。  
这个时候他感觉到Evan的脸贴上自己的耳边，手指却在臀肉上缓慢抚过，沿着刚刚拉链紧挨过的地方。  
“你知道吗，Kun，你的这里，印上了拉链的纹路……”  
被拉链磨过的皮肤又被指尖碰上，感觉痒痒的，诱得蔡徐坤双腿发软。  
“好漂亮呀。”

于是这漂亮的纹路就被蔡徐坤压在了Evan的大腿上，他们在副驾开着车门，面对面叠坐在一起。Evan吻着蔡徐坤挺起的胸口，一手掀着他的衣服，另一手安抚着蔡徐坤的性器。蔡徐坤则自己找出一支护手霜涂到后穴，潦草地给自己润滑起来。他已经感觉到Evan胯下的欲望，一边用自己的手指揉着穴口，一边晃着腰去蹭那鼓起的大包。  
“宝贝，”男人的双手掐在他腰上，限制了他的动作，“你好急……”  
蔡徐坤被自己的手指抽插得咬起下唇，楚楚可怜地点头。他真的好急啊。  
Evan一只手去摸他的脸，“好的好的，所以，套呢？”

蔡徐坤停下了自行润滑的动作，两人间的气氛明显地僵住了。  
套呢？这样问就说明他没有？他没有他这么主动……不会是恶意？不对，如果恶意不会现在停下……  
关键是自己的呢？这些年车里不都会备用一盒吗？  
蔡徐坤用另一只手摸了下额头。  
套上次在酒店被王子异用完了。

真的是百密一疏！

“你没有吗？”  
蔡徐坤低着头没说话。  
“……这就很尴尬了，那我问你，你有病吗？”  
蔡徐坤把自己夹在腋下的衣服拽了下来，整理了一下。  
“你放心，我是绝对没有病的，我上周刚刚检查过，手机里面有照片，我可以给你看……”  
蔡徐坤把手上没化开的乳霜蹭到了大腿了上，检查了一下手上是否有遗留。  
“所以你不介意的话，其实我们可以继续的。”这话的语气不再尴尬，Evan说的真挚又深情，像对恋人的告白，他那双漂亮的眼睛静静地看向蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤这才与他对视，这是一双多么惊人的眼睛，深邃又带着莫可名状的引力，真的好漂亮，像是万花筒那边的世界。  
“我很喜欢你，Kun，你很美。”  
你也很美，蔡徐坤想说。  
但他还是回了一个抱歉的微笑，“还是算了，这个是我的原则。”  
Evan笑了，酒窝又露出来，他笑出了一点声音，然后在蔡徐坤颧骨的痣上留下了一个吻。  
“好的，晚安。”

体面的再见之后只留了一个肮脏又混乱的身体，和一颗燃烧到一半被冰冻的心，蔡徐坤很气，却又用理智安慰自己，这就是自己这么多年的原则，除了很早以前恋爱有过无套性爱，什么时候冒过险？尤其是这种一夜的激情。  
是的，是爱玩，是渴望刺激，渴望未知的对象、时间、地点带来海啸一般的快感，可是他有原则，对，就像他自己这些年一样，偶尔确实冒进，可是什么时候做过违背道德准则的事情？因为自己抢了别人风头？只是因为自己年轻？  
到这一步又何必？  
至于吗？  
他放平了座椅，看着高远的夜空，问出的问题一个也得不到回答。

电话之后，感觉过了很久。  
直到有人敲了敲玻璃。  
“铛铛。”  
蔡徐坤看过去，来人戴着黑色口罩，白色的毛线帽，穿着黑色棉服。  
只一双眼睛露出来，但他一眼就知道这是谁。  
这双眼睛没有引力，黑白之间就把一切都给你了。  
蔡徐坤没有开车门，抬起手隔着车窗玻璃去摸车外人的眼睛。  
“还是像小狗狗。”

门打开的瞬间，车内外的空间联通，时间又开始同步调地流动。  
蔡徐坤又回到地球，回到现实世界。

*  
他站起来的瞬间还是看到了王子异眼里的惊讶。  
但他懒得解释，也无从解释，你的金主我和别人419来着因为没套就没进行下去？都怪你上次做太多把套用完了？  
蔡徐坤想想就觉得崩溃，于是就说，子异陪我在后面躺一会儿吧。这车很大，当初买就挑着“公务舱”级别的内部空间，两个人怎么躺都绰绰有余，尤其适合继续上一波车内的剧情。  
只是蔡徐坤有点累了，他站起来，王子异帮他调直了副驾座椅，他就打开后座车门栽了进去。裤子还是七零八碎的，他也不想管，他开始讨厌这条裤子了。  
王子异却还站在车外，只露出一双眼睛看着他，他只好抬脚去勾王子异，你进来呀。  
王子异就摘掉帽子和口罩坐进来，关车门，稳稳地，带进来一阵凉风，蔡徐坤冻得哆嗦。王子异在车里脱下棉服，没有说话地盖在了蔡徐坤腿上，那明明穿着裤子却露的乱七八糟的腿。

不仅是腿，蔡徐坤可能不知道，光看他上半身就很奇怪了，他衣服也皱得厉害，感觉被人掀着搓起来过，嘴唇比平时看起来更红更厚，这要么是和人接过吻，还是很不温柔的那种，要么就是被人咬了。这两者有什么区别呢？只是王子异也不知道说什么好，他听到对方回答自己在HTG时只觉得该条件反射回答我马上到。  
其实他早上九点就要第一次排练走场，新年场公演每个人都卯足了劲，他也一样，本来准备彻夜练习的。手机早早拿回来了，也被范丞丞贴心地存了蔡徐坤的电话。于是只是在休息的空档想着新年的礼数，就发了短信，就接到了电话，就想都没想地快速回答，最后来到了这里。收获了如此凌乱的蔡徐坤和车里奇怪味道的空气。

蔡徐坤还是枕上王子异的腿。又闻到王子异身上好闻的味道，这次好像是某种柔顺剂。他今天没喝多少，所以还算清醒，这味道也让他觉得心上平静，又往上枕了枕，却感觉到王子异在往另一侧抽，他在躲。  
蔡徐坤一下觉得很没意思，又在思考王子异来的意义。他坐了起来，王子异的衣服还垫在腿上，身下的裤子叠起来，拉链蹭到腿上的皮肤很不舒服，他想了想，无声地叹了口气，说：“子异帮我个忙呗。”  
这个跨年夜，发展到现在，还是结束吧。  
王子异扭头看他说：“怎么了？”  
“你帮我拉一下裤子上的拉链吧。”  
蔡徐坤觉得已经这样了，此时此刻他只能委托王子异做这件看起来很不体面的事情。他把王子异的衣服放在一边，脸朝左侧，双手撑在身下，支起了身体。  
王子异没说话，可能是在研究，或者说只是看着这条复杂的裤子，不知从何“拉起”。  
还是说，动了别的念头？蔡徐坤又叫：“子异？”  
听到身后人问：“你的内裤呢？”  
蔡徐坤如实答：“我没穿。”  
还能怎么说？  
就感觉王子异的手轻轻地在左边大腿上抹了一下，他指尖比Evan的硬，是熟悉的触感，然后声音传过来：“这是什么？”  
蔡徐坤猜应该是刚刚给自己润滑弄上的，自己也觉得可笑，话音里带着自嘲：“哈哈是护手霜。”  
王子异又沉默了，也没有去拉拉链，反而是用拇指指腹把那一点护手霜摸匀了，被滋润的皮肤变得黏黏的，蔡徐坤不明白王子异这样是在干什么，但他动作很慢，蔡徐坤也就没催他，也不觉得自己维持的姿势羞耻，还是跪趴着，他的羞耻早就在之前被王子异一览无余了。突然他听到衣服摩擦的声音，寒凉的背有身体贴上来，是暖的。是王子异靠上来了，他的手扶着蔡徐坤有裤子遮盖的胯，却让蔡徐坤露在外面的肉碰到他下身的运动裤，柔软的触感比皮质座椅和金属拉链好了太多。  
他的声音就在耳边，他问：“坤，你是不是遇到了什么事情？”  
蔡徐坤刚刚一直觉得冷，他不反感王子异这样搂上来，纯棉的卫衣和运动裤都是亲肤的质感，贴上暖气也无法缓解的冰冷终于好了一点点，只是这个姿势又让他觉得现在和刚刚车门上的自己没区别……也有区别，刚刚那个想要的是热，现在的自己想要暖。  
所以他故意在脑中忽略了王子异问的问题，用光滑却不干净的臀蹭了王子异一下，触碰的瞬间验证了他的想法，王子异果然硬了。  
为什么会硬呢？看到自己衣不蔽体？还是看到自己一副被人弄过的样子，这小孩儿也会兴奋？  
这小孩说到底还是不正常。

被蹭了一下的王子异说。  
“你这么急吗？”

蔡徐坤听到这句话突然觉得低落。  
他垂下了头，耳坠顺着滑落下来。自己真的那么急吗？他只是想用一件事换换状态，走出来罢了，又不能和什么人说，用用自己的身体取悦自己不可以吗？他不想在这里听一个小这么多的人教育自己如何自尊自爱，他足够累，几个小时后又要换一身皮去说鬼话，就挺直了腰背，刻意和王子异的下半身分开了一点距离，好像刚刚那个蹭了一下的人不是他，催了一句:“快点帮我拉一下。”  
王子异没回答，但是手离开了原位，碰到蔡徐坤右腿，然后听到“嗡”“咔哒”两声——  
蔡徐坤气笑了，他姿势没变，头低下看自己，现在的裤子是套在他腰上一块奇形怪状的布，王子异全拉开了。  
他只能拖着调子，语气里满满地无奈:“你干嘛呀……”  
却感觉到自己一下被人箍住了腰，王子异的下巴挨着他的后脑:“你身上太冷了。”  
蔡徐坤突然明白，小朋友是不是在生气啊？

“你等一下，子异，”蔡徐坤心情反而有点雀跃起来，未知不一定在于对象，也可以是情境，他靠着王子异的胸膛，有点狡猾地，“没套。”  
感觉到王子异放在他腰畔的手僵了一点，他又一副无所谓地加了一句:“我是都可以的，就看你啦。”  
那是因为范丞丞专门给他说过节目的体检制度，他知道王子异干净。  
这个时候就看王子异，这个男孩，这个小朋友，是不是要凭着一腔毫无根基的意气，和他，一个见第三面的年长男人发展到这个地步？而且面对着一副淫乱模样的自己，他真的能放心？  
蔡徐坤装作不安地动了动，每一下都蹭在王子异已经撑得很高的裤裆上。背、臀和腿都叠在王子异身上，蔡徐坤总是有这样自由、顽皮的下半身，恶魔般地引诱着别人。  
哈哈，这时候王子异在想什么？这个二十二年来生活无比简单，突然被人用金钱和性爱禁锢的男孩竟然对这样的他这么执着，还对他象征的那个不干净的世界依然有兴趣。

可惜他还是小瞧了王子异。  
那些护手霜根本不足以濡湿肠道，车的空间对于他们俩也不富裕，然而被他故意挑衅的男孩还是蹭着那一点黏腻挤进了褶皱的肉环，在拥挤中撞上更拥挤的内壁。  
根本不舒服，因为太突然了！王子异只是移开了一只手，连句话都没说，就直冲进来，吓得蔡徐坤甚至“啊”了一声。因为楔入得太快又太胀，蔡徐坤应激地绷住了身体，导致更紧更涩，他马上又掐着手心想让自己赶紧放松下来。相应的把腰软下去，尽量舒展地迎接接下来的撞击。只是刚试图垂下胳膊，王子异的手就攀上来，掐着他的大臂，再一挺腰——  
蔡徐坤的头皮瞬间犹如针扎，这下插得太深了，直戳敏感点，他因为刺激大腿抽一下，上半身也剧烈挣动，胳膊却被人捏得更紧。  
随后的根本不是性爱，这样插进来就是在逼他迅速射精，车里空间小，那根硬物只得受限在深处小幅度地动着，来来回回蹂躏着他的腺体，没几下蔡徐坤的阴茎就站起来，顶端不断地渗着透明的液体。他只能闭着眼，这样好痛，他根本控制不了自己的身体，每一下都让他冒冷汗，浑身的骨头都发虚，嗓子里是没有断过的呜咽。他在求着自己快点射出来，好像射出来就不用再承受这崩塌般的折磨。  
同时他也把对方绞得很紧，肠道很快湿起来。没有套，就是肉贴着肉，肉棒插在肉穴里，这样的现实更冲击着彼此的器官，内里把侵入的东西当成自己的一份子，紧紧地吸吮着追逐着，仿佛合二为一的少年与倒影。  
下半身结合的深，神经因为这深而越发撕扯混沌，直到断裂。两个人很快都射了。蔡徐坤直接射在车座上，王子异却在最后一刻拔了出来，全部蹭在了蔡徐坤浮夸的裤腰上。射完蔡徐坤就彻底趴下去，王子异也放开了掐着蔡徐坤大臂的手，撑在了车座上，不断地喘气。  
“你下次……你不能……你知道吗……这样太刺激了，下次不行……”过了好久，遮着脸的蔡徐坤说。  
“真的不行……”  
就沉默了。

好像又过了好久好久，王子异拿湿巾收拾了蔡徐坤，自己和车，又坐回车里。  
蔡徐坤的裤子不能要了，脱下来由王子异扔在了后备箱，刚擦完他就光着，盖着王子异的外套，又枕着王子异的腿躺下。  
好像什么都没变，又回到半个小时前王子异刚来的时候。蔡徐坤闭着眼休息了好久，他也没生气，也不能怪王子异，他心里承认这场痛苦迅速的性爱是他自己求来的。也并没有满足他肖想的成就感，反倒是这个孩子，用一场钳制他的性爱让他回神，哪儿有什么他的世界你的世界。这是年轻的生命表达情绪的方式，这么激烈，如同烙铁呛着火星，要是刚刚的Evan，那么好看精致的外表不一定能给他这样的感受。  
王子异确实是生气了。

他闭着眼，叫:“子异。”  
王子异回:“嗯？”好像等了好久。  
“你是不是觉得，我是一个，特别……”他想了想自己曾经听过的那些话，整合了一下，“不检点，没有羞耻心，对……特别骚的人？”这个字真的好久不说了，出口的时候蔡徐坤都有点尴尬。  
然后王子异才在这次见面中第一次，没有目的地碰了他身体的某部分——摸了摸他的头发。  
蔡徐坤感觉他有些时候一定把自己当猫。  
王子异的语速还是那么慢，语气没了刚刚质问的沉重，又变回刚认识的时候，诚诚恳恳地，带着点犹豫和不确定，他说:“坤，我觉得你不讨厌做爱。”  
不讨厌，哎，王子异怎么那么会说，小小年纪总是能把一些事情形容地恰到好处。蔡徐坤还闭着眼，却扬起一点点唇角，又问:“你呢？”  
“我不讨厌和你做爱。”这语气笃定了。  
哈哈，蔡徐坤在心里笑出来，这时摸他头发的手停了。  
“坤，我觉得，你还是应该，漂漂亮亮的。”  
蔡徐坤睁开眼，翻过身来看王子异:“啊?”  
王子异也在低着头看蔡徐坤，他的那只手换到蔡徐坤朝着他的肩膀上，随后眼神又移走。  
“或者说，对谁也要有……保证有些东西，虽然今天我也让你不好看了，但是……”王子异的语言组织变得非常混乱，说得也小声，却在最后提高了声音，一字一句，“无论和谁，都不要这么狼狈……”  
“无论和谁”？蔡徐坤蹙起了眉，心想只有碰上你才最狼狈吧，现在光着屁股该怪谁？刚想反驳，王子异又说话了。  
“就像你今天带的耳环，就很漂亮，很好看，很适合你。”  
他头低下来，靠近，手指轻轻拨弄了一下蔡徐坤的耳垂。  
“是一把银色的小钥匙。”  
蔡徐坤马上抬起左手亮戒指，“这个也是钥匙！”  
“哇，你这个有小巧思。”  
小巧思是什么鬼，蔡徐坤哈哈哈笑出来，又想着王子异刚刚的话，感觉他诚恳又可爱，不愿去想更多，最后回答:“那好吧。我以后就听子异的。”  
还眨眨眼。  
只是王子异又把注意力放在他的戒指上了，他也无所谓了，某种程度上，今天的锁也算是打开了。

*  
最后蔡徐坤换了车上备用的休闲裤和王子异找了附近24小时营业的洗浴中心。在这四线城市最不缺的就是营业性娱乐场所，只是两个人都困得厉害，开了钟点房洗了澡就睡去。没几个小时又起来，蔡徐坤要去公司，而王子异回园区。  
困倦让人变得亲密，蔡徐坤刷牙洗脸都靠在王子异背上，他们像两个关系不错的大学室友，通宵之后在忙乱的早晨赶着去上各自的课。  
分别前王子异又说，之后不要半夜出来玩了，不要熬夜，要好好睡觉。

蔡徐坤在赶往集团的路上打瞌睡，突然一激灵，王子异不会就是这种碎碎念的性格吧？

又过了几天，王子异训练完回到宿舍，看到手机上有个蔡徐坤的未接来电，想都没想就打了过去。  
那边很快接起来，王子异刚想说话就听到对面刻意压低的声音——  
“小王，诶，对我正开会呢，没事，你说——”  
王子异马上准备道歉挂断电话，就听到对面的声音又开始了。  
“——对，前几天那个事我想找个机会和你说一下的，那天有点不好意思了。”  
王子异就完全不知道接什么了，蔡徐坤继续说。  
“好的，行，那咱们下次见再说。”声音听起来心情不错。  
王子异抿着唇笑了一下，回答:“好的。”  
“那，就这样，再见，小王。”  
“嗯，再见。”

蔡徐坤挂了电话，继续看会上展示的PPT，旁边好事的人问，怎么，项目联系你啊？  
蔡徐坤摇头，说是个供应商。  
低头在笔记本上写下——  
供应商小王，合作多次，配合度极高。


	4. 7-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有廷出现

*  
王子异蹲在客厅整理着行李箱，顺便看着周围的环境。  
这是个层高很高的两室公寓，厅很大，放着一套四个的组合沙发，白色皮质，可坐可躺可卧，马上就能想象到蔡徐坤躺在上面玩手机，斜窝着看电视的样子。沙发下面铺着一块羊毛地毯，有金色的花纹绣在地毯的边角。  
王子异拿出走前妈妈专门在箱子里码好的密封玻璃食盒，上面还贴了纸条，“微波炉加热”“冰箱里拿出来就能吃”，他一边看一边笑，最后摞好拿到厨房。  
厨房里，这间房子的主人，在本省小有名气的优秀青年企业家，蔡徐坤蔡总，正在煮饺子。  
王子异抱着食盒放在厨柜台面上，看着蔡徐坤拿着铁勺在锅里慢悠悠地转。  
王子异问蔡徐坤：“我把这几个菜热一下？”  
蔡徐坤看过来，眼睛一亮，“呀，这么多！”  
“嗯，”王子异有点不好意思了，“都是家人准备的，就我平时比较喜欢吃的……”  
蔡徐坤一边顾着锅里的饺子，一边笑地露出牙齿：“哇，这么好，微波炉在那边，有需要用锅的吗？”  
王子异又确认了一遍，抬头说：“没有的。”

今年过年蔡徐坤没有回深圳的家，而是把父母接到自己身边过了大年三十到初二，初三就把两位老人送上去往澳大利亚老年游的飞机。他不想回到从小到大的生活环境，这一点父母理解却不能接受，只是到了他的地盘，“你什么时候能有点消息”的话又说不出口。  
这木质和白色构成的家简单到纯粹，确实是毫无女人存在的可能。有些问题不说出来不代表没想到，他是个优秀的儿子，父母也觉得非常满意。于是无奈之下接受了这次出国旅行的安排，留下了一些嘱咐和冰箱里冻着的三十包的饺子。  
然后初四迎来了从家里返回选秀基地却要在他家停留两天的王子异。  
本来节目三十放假初五晚上集合，蔡徐坤觉得不应该打扰王子异繁忙赛程中间的休假时间，却在大年三十过了零点的那一刻接到王子异问候的电话，然后是问他过年的安排。  
蔡徐坤回答，给自己放假，在家休息。  
王子异顿了一会儿，不出去玩吗？  
蔡徐坤觉得奇怪，想了想，故意说，听你的话啊，不会乱玩。  
王子异那边又顿了一下。  
那我去找你，好吗？  
此刻春晚主持人说，幸福都是奋斗出来的。  
蔡徐坤心想，哎，我也没奋斗，怎么性福就又朝我而来了呢？  
啊，蔡总纠正脑海中的错别字，是幸福。毕竟过年有个人陪着多好啊。

于是初四上午王子异根据给的地址来了蔡徐坤住的银河光年小区，主人披着一个毯子在入户大堂里接他，卷发自己打理的，毯子里面的他是靠暖气和空调才能穿的Burberry衬衣和白T恤，宽松的深蓝色牛仔裤。  
外面零下十度，王子异身着一件露出腰线的大衣，头上扎了小辫子，带着黑口罩，两个行李箱，一大一小。  
蔡徐坤看到他人就招手，然后一起冲进电梯，把脖子完全缩进毯子。  
“好冷好冷。”

中午，两个儿子二次加工了两位妈妈准备的食物，一盘饺子，糖醋丸子、土豆炖牛肉、香菇炖鸡块，和王子异利用蔡徐坤家的食材制作的蔬菜沙拉，也在大年初四获得了一份丰盛的午餐。  
二人双手合十，蔡徐坤说：“感谢我们家小徐。”他习惯这样叫自己妈妈。  
“也感谢……”他去看王子异，“子异妈妈。”  
然后就开心地吃起来，夹起来糖醋丸子问，这是什么？王子异还没来得及回答，蔡徐坤恍然大悟，这就你经常说的糖醋丸子吧！  
这下轮到王子异愣了。  
蔡徐坤才又意识到自己说了什么，只好坦然承认，我都看了，正片，花絮，采访乱七八糟的，这几天休假吗。  
王子异又抿着嘴，低头笑了。

蔡徐坤想着这次见面一定要问下他对出道什么想法，甚至以后准备怎么办。现在他俩的关系有点奇怪，按理说蔡徐坤是个买家，王子异，说的直接点，不太好听点，其实是在卖，可是蔡徐坤近期投钱无门，王子异却在持续服务。最近他的镜头多了一些，人气也在涨，可是这些都是需要过程的。蔡徐坤嘴里嚼着酸酸甜甜的丸子，心里正想着王子异和节目的事情，突然王子异说话。  
“你饺子煮的真好啊，没有破的。”  
蔡徐坤心思不在桌子上，却想到了别的，看着王子异，笑了一下。  
这下笑的不像他，蔡徐坤很少笑地露出牙齿，这次却露出整齐的一排上牙，紧接着说：“正因为有你在我身边，我才能超常发挥。”  
王子异又笑了，有点不好意思。  
蔡徐坤心里非常爽，正准备去夹饺子就看到王子异的笑容收回去，一脸的……惊讶。  
“您看了我们年前的公演……”

蔡徐坤心里叹气，哎，怎么就被王子异发现了？

*  
那天是因为另外的事情，范丞丞给他打电话，顺便说到了过年放假的安排。范丞丞说大年二十九那天有场公演，之后练习生就算是放假了，各自回家，也有不回的。  
“但是王子异是回家的，机票早早买好打好招呼了，怎么了他没和你说呀，你俩过年不约一下？”  
蔡徐坤想挂断范丞丞电话，这个人事情多话也多。其实他知道，有天和王子异发了几条短信，一来二去就是年前蔡总很忙见不着了，小王可以好好训练以及休息，小王怪不好意思的提醒蔡总注意身体，过年期间他要回家。只不过当时没当回事的话被范丞丞重说了一遍很是尴尬。  
但是范丞丞总有办法挽救蔡徐坤的耐心。  
“不过哥这次你总能来一下我们的公演了吧，年前还这么忙我就不信了……”  
蔡徐坤看了眼自己昨天记录的公司其他几个高管年前休假的情况。  
“好像是有点时间……”  
“还好像、是、有点、干嘛啊？我叫个专车给你把票送去。”

蔡徐坤一直是很想看看舞台上的王子异的。临近放假，他也就当一次演唱会来面对。大年二十九是上班最后一天，他带了身卫衣羽绒服在车上，中午脱下衬衣西裤，换好衣服就开车去了选秀基地。他早就和范丞丞说好不惊动节目的人，所以伪装的很好——模仿了现在小有名气的练习生王子异前几天来见他的样子，带了仅有的黑色渔夫帽，搭配黑色口罩。  
蔡徐坤停好车，看了眼后视镜里的自己。有点过度了吧，仿佛自己也成了娱乐圈的人。结果他走到表演会场附近，才发现几乎全是女孩子，但是人人都和他一样，带着黑色的口罩。  
这么多人，太吓人了。  
蔡徐坤觉得有点乱，有点累，这比开会要折腾多了，他头疼地考虑是否要回去，就听到后面有女孩子说：“您好，麻烦您让一下，我们要在这里发应援。”  
“哦，不好意思。”自己这是什么cosplay？和小姑娘混在了一起，应援是什么？能发的东西？他瞥了一眼小姑娘手里的东西，塑料扇子和切好的铜版纸，大概是周边一类的……诶？  
上面有王子异的照片，设计的很漂亮，用了蔡徐坤之前在节目里最喜欢的一个造型，很有侵略性的真空西装，就是……  
蔡总不愧是蔡总，人在江湖，这么多年，说cos就cos起来，他的声音故意懵懵懂懂，很有礼貌地问：“您好，我想问一下，这上面是王子异和——”  
“——朱正廷吗？”  
当时的蔡徐坤只看了前三期，记得另一位出现在这画面上的练习生也是一位舞蹈才能非常出众的选手，长得很漂亮，金色头发，妆容总是非常精致，和王子异完全两种风格，为什么要把他们两个放在一起呢？  
拿着东西的女孩口罩上方双眼满是金光，结结巴巴地问:“您……是什么……您认识吗？您知道他们两个吗？男粉吗？”  
蔡徐坤想了想，认识确实是认识，尤其王子异，浑身上下都熟，就轻轻地点头。  
然后他就看到女孩子捂着嘴上的口罩，还叫来了另外两个女孩子，蔡徐坤有点不了解状况，想着抽身而去——明明都有口罩看不到彼此的表情，但是他觉得这三个女孩都在笑。而且笑得不是那么好看。  
“……您别紧张，”她们先开口了，“我们不会声张的，就是这个给您，就不看您超话了……”  
塞到蔡徐坤手里一张印着两个人铜版纸。  
“不管您是好感路人还是真正的男cp粉，还请多多支持他们俩。”  
蔡徐坤回句:“谢谢。”  
“他们俩是真的！”  
三个人，六只眼，一下都激动起来。

这根本称不上是演唱会，没有座位，人都挤在下面，粉丝举着LED灯牌大喊着一些男孩的名字，还有一些人背着长枪短炮。蔡徐坤被定在流动的人群中，身高优势明显，再加上是男人，不容易随波逐流，看舞台还算是清晰，一个都是年轻帅哥的场合，理应引起他的兴趣。但是真的太闹太吵，他刚待了五分钟就想走，可惜不能逆流而上。于是身在粉丝之中，开始将这一群体作为对立面，思考如何能赚取这部分人群带来的红利。  
偶像选秀是可以，但是并不是长久之计，品牌代言也有方向——价位、受众、品牌形象都需要层层把关。自己所在行业其实也不是不能进行联动，例如……  
真的好挤，蔡徐坤觉得缺氧，还是决定一心一意骂范丞丞，抬眼看舞台，突然看到了已经上台的王子异。  
喔。  
王子异穿着件宝蓝色卫衣，黑色紧身牛仔裤，带着黑白相间的发带。发带，发带不错，有种街头的感觉，衣服又显得他宽肩细腰。蔡徐坤突然怀念起上次车里那个看不到脸，却觉得有点凶的王子异。  
不过上次还是太疯了，每当想起来，蔡徐坤就会情不自禁地两腿夹紧一点……还是得告诉他，可以凶一点，那是脸上凶一点，但是还是不要做的太过分。  
蔡徐坤想，那下次就要求王子异“凶”一点。他觉得现在想这些的自己也很逗，朝别处看了眼，就看到王子异旁边穿着同款不同色衣服，染了棕色头发的朱正廷。  
刚刚那张纸不知道被挤到了哪儿去，还挺可惜，蔡徐坤发现这次是他们俩一个组，比较期待，他俩舞蹈都很好，他喜欢看强者对决。  
舞台表演进行到一半，蔡徐坤觉得下次他们俩可以玩点角色扮演，或者别的什么——发带怎么可以让他看起来这么松弛，有点街头的感觉，这就是王子异平时所缺少的感觉。突然朱正廷在王子异的配合下完成了一个比较复杂的、蔡徐坤叫不上来的舞蹈动作。  
尖叫声掀翻了场馆的顶。  
蔡徐坤这才好像明白了什么。  
表演结束后，轮番拉票发言。朱正廷看了眼王子异，又转向台下说:“正因为有你在我身边，我才能超常发挥。”  
尖叫声炸掉场馆的墙。  
蔡徐坤:“哦，所以是真的。”

结束后微信问“沫沫已休假”——  
“【非工作啊】什么是chaohua？”

*  
所以农历新年后的蔡总，已经是半个饭圈达人了。

蔡徐坤笑着回答王子异，语气不冷不热:“对啊，正好有时间就去了。”  
王子异放下筷子，问:“您觉得我的表现怎么样呢？”  
怎么又“您”起来？蔡徐坤笑没停，只是皱了皱眉，也放下筷子，缓慢地说:“表现地很好啊，很帅，造型很适合你，没想到你戴发带那么好看。”  
停顿了一下。  
“都把我看硬了。”  
蔡徐坤笑得特别开心。  
结果王子异并没有做些什么，只是继续捧起碗埋头苦吃，逐渐从颜色上来看从里到外熟透了。  
真是小朋友。  
明明这样那样的事情都做完了，怎么夸奖他的舞台表演反而会害羞呢？蔡徐坤也只好继续吃饭，看着色泽红润的王子异转移话题:“这是我姑父做的。”  
蔡总马上哈哈哈:“谢谢子异姑父。”  
窗外是仍在寒冬的正月。屋里是亲人馈赠的午饭和充满青春气息的滚烫22岁男孩，蔡总享受着一年中难得的假日，思考着接下来珍贵的时间该如何度过。啊，小男孩。积极热情，还主动学习的小男孩，有脾气，会害羞的小男孩。  
蔡徐坤想好今天怎么欺负他了。

吃完饭蔡总进入了休眠模式，平摊在沙发上闭眼，王子异站起来叫了“坤”准备说点什么，蔡徐坤像猫一样蜷起来，翻个身。  
王子异就忍住没说去收拾了碗筷。

等他收拾好回来，蔡徐坤已经睡熟了。王子异也不知道该做什么，只好坐在蔡徐坤旁边在手机上写词。  
等蔡徐坤再醒过来，看了眼时间，已经一个小时之后，他坐起来，发现王子异靠着沙发扶手也睡着了。男孩头发还是个小辫子扎在脑后，手里握着手机，睡颜平静安详。王子异的眼睛很好玩，睁开的时候眼角微微下垂，眼睑上方一层阴影显得无辜又纯真，他眼睛很圆闭上是两条并不长的弧，睫毛垂下来，很秀气。嘴唇旁边的肌肉又让他像个仓鼠。反正就是什么小动物之类的。  
其实也挺像个女孩子，就是颌角太锋利了。  
不对，脱了衣服就不像女孩。

蔡徐坤叫:“子异？”  
王子异悠悠醒转:“不好意思，我睡着了。”  
蔡徐坤笑笑:“没事啦。”  
又说:“你猜我想做什么？”  
王子异好像还没睡醒，没反应过来，很慢地摇头。  
蔡徐坤说:“我想泡澡。”  
“我的浴缸里要有我新买的浴芭，蓝色和金色的……还得有你。”  
王子异琢磨了一会儿蔡徐坤话的意思，然后就彻底醒过来，但愣住了。  
哎，这次见面总算是进入了正题吧。

*  
浴缸里放满了水，雾气袅袅，水已经变成反射着金色光线的半透明液体。四周还摆了香薰蜡烛，以及蔡总最爱的豹纹橡皮鸭玩具。  
蔡徐坤和王子异一左一右靠在浴缸边上，蔡徐坤的腿架在王子异大腿上。这浴缸明显是蔡徐坤专门挑选的，很大，还有按摩喷头，不过此时此刻他们两个躺在里面，水已经很满了，水温也不太高，并不会很耗费体力。蔡徐坤拿着手机，一首古典气息浓郁的音乐就流淌出来。  
蔡徐坤说：“这个是我专门买的，我很喜欢泡澡啊之类的事情。”  
“只不过平时太忙了，”他自嘲地笑笑，“买了就泡过三次。”

王子异看着对面的蔡徐坤，在水中他们肌肤相触，蔡徐坤的身体让人感觉更加滑腻，这是王子异一开始犹豫的原因，但是蔡徐坤却说，就是放松休闲一下不要想那么多。王子异更觉得不好意思了，结果还是被蔡徐坤拽着坐进来。也许就是单纯的一起泡在水里。这里香气熏得人昏昏沉沉，又有音乐声悠悠传来，王子异准备把之前的那颗心慢慢地沉下去，无视触感和抬头的欲望，他试图沉下去。  
于是他看着蔡徐坤靠着浴缸，后仰着身体，露出好看的颈间曲线和凸起的喉结，蔡徐坤的喉结很明显。虽然他身上总是带着一种阴柔的美感——但是每当沉溺其中，又能感受到他身上强大的，坚硬的气质，他是一位带着脆弱感和神秘感的美丽男性。这个时候王子异就能感受到自己年龄小的事实，心底总是不安，无法享受坦然自若的平静时光，总想着接下来要发生什么，自己得做点什么。而蔡徐坤却是始终冷静自制的，他可以在无事发生时自得其乐，像此刻躺在浴缸里不动，仿佛就是在沉稳地等待，不害怕也不焦急，他的灵魂可能比看上去还要苍老。这种成熟与稚嫩的差距让人不忿，更让人失落。  
又让人觉得他更美，更遥远，王子异没来由地想到之前背的诗，明明如月，何时可掇？  
这是什么时候学的……初中吗？李白还是杜甫？  
他没有发现蔡徐坤在看他，只是感觉蔡徐坤的脚趾碰了碰自己的大腿，蔡徐坤问：“在想什么？”

 

*  
王子异摇摇头，把胳膊从水里抬起来放在浴缸边上。蔡徐坤问：“你呀，现在话很少啊。”他动了一下腿，脚掌贴上王子异大腿内侧。  
“对了我还没问过你，你想出道吗？”  
突如其来的问题让王子异迟疑了一会儿，他还是认真地回答了一下：“还是很想……有更多登上舞台的机会的。”  
“确实，你在舞台上的感觉很不一样，看的出来你很喜欢，也需要更多舞台的磨炼。”  
王子异点点头。  
蔡徐坤又问：“有没有特别志同道合的队友呢？”  
王子异回答：“我们几十个人关系都很好，因为差不多大，所以在一起很聊得来。”  
蔡徐坤追着问：“比如呢？”王子异没想到蔡徐坤会对他在节目里的生活感兴趣，就讲起来。他这次来参加选秀其实还有四个队友一起来，他们已经一起合宿了一段时间非常熟悉；然后又说起自己的室友，是个台湾男生很爱干净，两个人都喜欢健身所以很聊得来；又说起这次舞台分组的队长，比自己大五岁，已经出道过成熟又稳重；又聊到都喜欢街舞和Rap的男孩，年级小一些看起来很酷实际上人很可爱。  
蔡徐坤听了很久，开始疑惑：“诶？那朱正廷呢？”  
“正廷？”王子异反问，然后又点头，“嗯，跟正廷关系也很好。”  
“我也觉得是，因为节目里你们俩总是在一起的。”蔡徐坤点点头。  
王子异感觉有点奇怪，说不上来哪儿奇怪，但是这是实话，朱正廷和自己同年，学中国舞出身，虽然舞种不一样，但是都在团队中承担更多的舞蹈部分，所以深夜总是一起练习。朱正廷性格开朗活泼，很照顾人，是个很不错的同伴，他也喜欢有人陪伴，所以王子异也愿意陪着他。  
“正廷人很好的。”朱正廷大大咧咧的，总有些趣事，他也是带着几个弟弟来参赛，管理大家总是很凶，被称为“暴力仙子”，但是在镜头前还喜欢当个可爱宝宝，这种反差非常搞笑，王子异想到就笑了出来。

蔡徐坤自然是看到王子异在那里一个人傻乐，他曲起了膝盖，侧放着压到王子异的小腿上。右手也搭在王子异脚踝上，还用拇指摸了下对方的踝骨。王子异感觉到抬眼看他，他就说：“我觉得你俩之间真的很有默契。”  
默契这个词也是和朱正廷有关，之前节目里有一些盲选环节他们很有默契地选择了彼此。  
“嗯，还行。”  
蔡徐坤又展开腿直起身来，微微前倾着，把胳膊都浸在水里，扶着王子异的腿。王子异的腿毛不重，骨骼透过肌肉显露出来，蔡徐坤的手扶着往前挪了挪，热水里皮肤相触有些水压，所以贴的很紧。  
“你是不是想和他一起出道？”朱正廷在这节目里人气始终没有掉出前三，王子异却在第十名左右徘徊，如果王子异要出道的话，那朱正廷必然是队友之一。  
“我是想出道的，他肯定是能出道的。”  
蔡徐坤在浴缸里往前凑，舔舔嘴唇，语调故意放得又轻又缓：“我觉得他长得还挺好看的，性格也很好，像个小太阳一样，照顾着大家。”  
王子异抿着嘴笑了一下，“小太阳”也是他在节目里的原话，当时提到选朱正廷作为队长他这样形容过。  
“对，他人很可靠。”  
蔡徐坤一只手支在浴缸边上，歪着头看王子异，此时他们距离近了很多，水里的下半身说不清楚地缠在一起。  
“我怎么觉得你有点喜欢他啊？”

“他很好的，确实喜欢他。”王子异又重复了一遍前面说的话。  
蔡徐坤觉得这样特别好玩，他水下的右手有一下没一下地碰王子异，揉揉捏捏，嘴上却像是善解人意的兄长一遍遍启发着王子异，用了好多他在节目里，微博上看到的“糖点”逗王子异玩。大男孩老老实实地说着自己的感觉，他就加一句：“我觉得可不是普通的喜欢，你看他的眼神不一样。”  
王子异：“有吗？”  
“他对你更是，有时候你俩对视他会突然伸手推你什么的，就是在掩饰害羞。”  
“是这样？”  
蔡徐坤得意洋洋，娓娓道来：“我比你懂哦。”其实他一眼就能看出朱正廷不直，而且每次看王子异的眼神确实挺不一样。而王子异就是这样一双简单又让人觉得湿漉漉的狗狗眼，看谁都特别“忠犬八公”，甚至几次他下面操的凶，看自己的神色却是恍惚又带着一丝情色的痴迷，总让蔡徐坤觉得尾椎酥麻，心却也被揪起来。  
“他也喜欢你的。”蔡徐坤得出结论。  
“我能感觉到啊，子异。”  
王子异看着他沉默了。  
“所以你呢，是不是也有点动心？你们天天在一起呀，他好看，腰看起来又那么软。”叫做朱正廷的男孩有个太软的腰，一开头就在中国舞中展示出来，好像能折叠出很多令人遐想的角度。  
可能浴缸的水还是热，或者是这个“软”字确实有些色彩，王子异的脸有点红了，蔡徐坤的右手食指沿过王子异的膝盖轮廓向上，隔着水停在王子异的大腿上，点了一下，又把手掌贴上去。  
“嗯？”他回拢手指，水里漾起看不到的波纹，能看到的，王子异两腿之间的地方，却有些变化。  
蔡徐坤嘴角含着笑，果然还是小朋友。  
“子异，看我呀。”他身体探过去，手掌又向前伸，指尖快要碰上王子异胯下的毛发。

*  
蔡徐坤觉得自己作为金主完全没有得到应有的待遇。  
节目增加的镜头，声乐课后的关照，这些他都有打点，怎么王子异一天到晚都是不太高兴的样子，他是个什么身份，总是感觉带着脾气？  
浴缸里本来好好的就该发生点啥了，王子异突然站起来，说觉得累了，就去冲澡，没管蔡徐坤一直叫他，冲的还是凉水澡，一开水凉气出来。蔡徐坤感觉这个心理前戏自己的节奏掌握的那么好结果对方没接，也很生气，站起来擦都没擦，穿着个浴袍就坐在沙发上看电视了。  
谁成想他俩来回折腾，大半天洗澡，拖到了晚上七点，每个电视台都在转播新闻联播，蔡徐坤心里冒火，面色如常，跟着国/家、领导人的身影参与国际事务。等会王子异从浴室出来，头发都吹好了，走到蔡徐坤身边说：“浴室我收拾好了，坤。”  
还挺勤快啊。  
蔡徐坤微笑：“辛苦了，子异，还觉得累吗？”  
“没有了冲完好多了。”  
“那就好。”  
好你就这个表情吗？  
王子异眼睛转了转：“那我，等会就回基地了。”  
还真生气了啊？  
蔡徐坤愣了下，点点头：“好啊。”  
呵，什么玩意儿。  
蔡徐坤心里冷笑，真当是来过年的，吃顿午饭就走，但是又绷着这股劲儿，这么玻璃心他也懒得伺候了，赶紧走吧。今天没完成什么交换，就是个母亲厨艺的交流，蔡徐坤想着自己也不亏就去看王子异收拾箱子。  
王子异背对着蔡徐坤蹲在地上，背肌轮廓透过衣服显露出来，他肩膀很宽，腰却窄，最近好像瘦了，更加窄。蔡徐坤想起他的腹股沟的样子，还有明显的臀肌，说实话王子异的屁股长得也很不错。  
今天不做真的很可惜。  
蔡徐坤说：“哎，羡慕你，回去还有几十个兄弟可以陪伴，我就是一个人了，大过年的。”  
王子异的背影僵硬了一下，然后继续收拾了。  
蔡徐坤就不准备说话了。  
等到箱子收拾好，王子异立起来，他穿戴的十分整齐，就差外套还拿在手里，蔡徐坤却直接换成躺在沙发上翘着腿，浴袍下面毫无遮拦，该露的不该露都能看到，十分坐没坐相。见王子异要走也没有起身的意思。  
王子异说话了声音听上去有点局促：“那，蔡总，我走了。”  
蔡徐坤招招手，示意他过来。  
王子异犹豫了一下，把外套放在箱子上面，走了过去。站在沙发边上低头俯视着仰躺的蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤伸直两只手，浴袍带子松了，露出他泡的粉红的胸膛和颜色变深的胸前两点，是个求抱抱的动作。  
“同志，新春送点温暖呗，亲一下总行吧？”  
蔡总还是得讨一些甜头的。

王子异没一点犹豫，直接半跪在地毯上去搂蔡徐坤，然后唇就上来。这吻没有任何商量的意思，直接就是咬在一起，含住蔡徐坤一半舌头，牙齿几乎碰上牙齿。蔡徐坤看这个架势就明白这是给个台阶就下了。他就也咬住对方的嘴唇。  
都亲得使劲，都咬得嚣张。再没有之前的矜持、调情和刻意的“尊重”，谁都没收着劲儿，两个男人决斗一样接吻，蔡徐坤的胳膊扣在王子异后脑，王子异掐着蔡徐坤沙发上的身体。  
亲的唇间都是水声，鼻尖也因为呼吸贴得太近湿乎乎的，蔡徐坤这下发现自己也像是狗。口腔内壁被对方的舌头重重舔过去，他也报复性地吸对方的舌头。两个人的头发都被揉乱了，手指微微颤抖，胸膛抵着胸膛，肺里氧气稀薄呼吸再难维持平缓，都变得粗重而又急促起来。  
蔡徐坤的性器已经把浴袍撑起了一块，他的双腿也随着呼吸屈起膝盖又伸展，脚背绷起，脚趾擦过沙发表面，最后大腿内侧夹紧了浴袍的下摆，缓慢摩擦着——那粗糙的质感碰到敏感的表皮能激起更多快感，他好兴奋，只是接个吻而已，却这么兴奋。  
这吻是他们两个在争，在斗，是王子异的情绪转化成的压制，是挑起蔡徐坤胜负欲的引子。只不过蔡徐坤并没有完全失去理智，他赶在22岁小伙用肺活量把自己彻底啃晕之前用尽力量推开了王子异。  
“……你得走了……”  
终究是游刃有余的大人。  
王子异捧着蔡徐坤的脸，看着他满是齿痕的湿润红唇，还有那可恶的含着水的眼底，明明不怀好意，配上这几个字却满是委屈。  
“都这样了，我不能走了。”说话间摸了一下蔡徐坤腿间被撑起来的浴袍。  
毕竟还可以当临时起意的小孩。  
王子异直接脱掉了上衣，露出刚刚蔡徐坤通过背影肖想的身体，跨坐到沙发上，俯视着基本与浴袍分离的蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤被这样居高临下地审视，反倒觉得更加期待，他又开始体贴关怀，问王子异那个老问题：“你生气啦，子异？”  
幼稚男孩生气会让成熟的人发笑，还不仅仅是发笑，王子异猜想蔡徐坤一定在心里嘲笑自己，但是他也不在乎，往下发展蔡徐坤就会付出呜咽、泪水和那些想像不到的话补偿自己，他还是坦诚：“嗯。”  
和上次不一样，这次是真的从生气开始到生气结束。  
然而并没有收到大人的嘲笑，看上去成熟的人反而彻底扯开浴袍，双手向两边一展。  
“对不起惹你生气了，”他还配了一个微笑，“那惩罚我吧。”  
这话听得王子异有点苦涩，他的目的就是这样吗？身下的蔡徐坤动作没停，大腿从浴袍里抬起来，又白又亮，水珠流进深处，他故意用膝盖去顶王子异的胯下，沉甸甸的勃发欲望挂在那里。  
“……总不能生气就扔下我不管了吧？”

没想到王子异突然弯下腰，一口咬在蔡徐坤的胸口上。这口重，疼的蔡徐坤抖了一下，回了句：“喂！”  
他很不喜欢这样被咬，刚刚那副楚楚可怜的劲儿也不兜了，看着王子异的头皱眉说：“……这样不行。”这孩子没轻没重，让惩罚不是让他弄疼自己，就算疼也不是这个地方疼，怎么这么不懂气氛？蔡徐坤目光都带了些责备，感觉着牙齿还松垮地衔着自己胸前的皮肉，他推了下王子异：“就会咬人啊？”  
紧接着就看王子异松开牙慢慢抬起头，眼底的情绪却被冰冷的瞳仁封在里面，蔡徐坤瞧他这样看自己，索性不再去营造气氛。他俩都带着气，刚刚的吻哪儿能纾解？必须得做爱，王子异这个表情肯定是气得想狠狠操他，正和他意，他也想要被狠狠地操爽，但是也不会让王子异多舒服，他要他欲罢不能，抽身不得，进不来出不去。要他缴械认输，以后少耍那些莫名其妙的脾气。  
王子异脱他的浴袍，他顺从地动，王子异又把他的双手拉到上方，他就软得搭过去，因为是真想看王子异怎么狠下来，就感觉手腕处有潮湿柔软的布料缠上来，却松的没什么意义只是把两只胳膊用衣服拢到了一起。蔡徐坤舔着嘴唇笑：“原来也会别的啊。”  
王子异不理他，直起身，但是一只手好像还在确认手腕有没有被勒到。  
他不是真的在捆自己，他不想让自己痛，但又要个形式。既然他要就给他好了，蔡徐坤心里主动放弃了两只手，打开赤条条的大腿贴上王子异的侧腹，小腿勾在一起，围住王子异。  
王子异没说话他也不说话，他浑身上下只有手没露出来，哪儿都像道菜一样呈现在王子异眼下，还非常主动得贴着王子异的下半身等着被品尝咀嚼，蔡徐坤跋扈得眯着眼，正在猜王子异准备从哪里动刀叉打开自己。  
王子异也眯着眼，最后动嘴唇：“手不许动。”  
蔡徐坤自然是举着双手，回答：“那你得自己脱裤子。”

 

*  
只是还轮不到王子异脱裤子，说的是惩罚，王子异还是方方面面服务周全，细致得给蔡徐坤扩张起来。蔡徐坤疑心他真的是有研究，第一次那手指还有点没轻没重，让他有快感的更多是羞耻，现在他早在王子异面前扔了羞耻，却发现那手上的动作更温柔了，也更会取悦他。王子异先是用指腹轻揉着穴口的皱褶，中间还用指间轻轻刮，那力度马上让痒从蔡徐坤的尾椎直传大脑皮层，他一下撑起了自己的腰，王子异问：“怎么？很痒吗？”  
王子异为什么这个时候会说话？  
“是这样吗？”他又刮了一下。  
“不要了。”蔡徐坤躲开了点，希望王子异闭嘴，进入正题。  
“那好，我手指进去了？”王子异的声音很稳，带着一些软软的口音。  
蔡徐坤只好对这预告回答：“嗯。”然后王子异的手指就又软软地揉了两下，插了进去。  
“这里面好热。”话音渐远，王子异又低下头，鼻息好像洒在蔡徐坤的下半身，蔡徐坤梗起脖子看，就从自己腿间勃起的性器旁看到王子异垂下的眼睫，然后感觉到有人舔了两下自己的阴囊和根部，问：“舒服吗，蔡总？”  
蔡徐坤没说话。  
体内的手指抽插进出，慢慢摸索到某个点，就听到“找到了。”湿热的舌头贴过冠状沟，睾丸被含住一半很热，另一半凉，蔡徐坤的双手攥在一起，指甲嵌进掌心，又有更多液体从小孔流出来，又听到：“很硬了啊。”  
蔡徐坤声音里还有清明：“你能不能……”  
牙齿压在冠状沟上蹭了下。  
疼痛带着剧烈的快感袭击上来，蔡徐坤彻底卸了力闭眼躺下：“……随便吧。”  
马上那唇齿就和手指搭配起来，外边含住了顶端吮吸，里面增加了一根，最长的中指不断撩拨着腺体，内外夹击，蔡徐坤只觉得大脑里是一片水雾，彻底放弃抵抗和思考，准备交代。  
王子异却把所有都抽走了。蔡徐坤睁开眼看王子异，王子异直起了身，完全对他凝着水珠向上翘得极高的阴茎不管不顾，蔡徐坤当然想射，就晃着腰拿左脚去够王子异。脚却被王子异握在手里，甚至被带着靠近王子异的唇——  
王子异亲了一下他的脚心，回答：“别着急，坤。”  
这不行！蔡徐坤的性器甚至在空气中轻轻颤抖着，他大腿的肌肉也绷得很紧，真的就差最后那么一下了！再有一下就可以射出来，他哑着声音和王子异商量：“你帮我摸摸吧，我手不能动不是吗？”  
“马上。”王子异半褪了裤子，阴茎弹出来，尺寸昭示着兴奋，他安抚地摸摸蔡徐坤的大腿，又低下头给自己戴套。蔡徐坤受不了王子异这样又温柔又残酷，他亟待纾解，王子异却慢条斯理地，只好夹紧大腿试图抚慰自己，可是又知道即将被彻底的充满和占有，心理带着期待和一些恐惧。明明该游刃有余，也早就抛弃了尊严羞耻之类的阻碍，只是被这样耗着，折磨和惩罚着，濒临高潮被放置着，他还是被各种情绪弄了一脸的泪水，只能催促：“子异……”  
王子异听到叫自己就看过来，看到这什么都没开始就流下的泪非常惊讶，他的欲望已经抵在蔡徐坤的入口，却先一步伸手擦蔡徐坤腮边的眼泪，问：“怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤晃着腰挪着身子往前凑，王子异发现又问：“要我先进来吗？”  
蔡徐坤头点得飞快：“你先进来戳戳它。”它指腺体，蔡徐坤知道只要王子异一进来，碰到那个地方他就能射了。他已经快被这酸痛的感觉折磨得要蜷起来身体。  
王子异说：“好。”扩张过的穴口也很久没有容纳过这巨物，吞的慢，蔡徐坤还在不断地收缩去感受那东西，每一寸的贴合都让他觉得离自己射更近了一步，最终听到王子异说：“差不多了。”  
蔡徐坤的小腿扣住王子异的腰，自己就想动，又和王子异说：“碰那里，碰一下……”  
王子异好整以暇地扶着蔡徐坤的腿，缓慢挺腰，非常慢，但是每一下都戳在蔡徐坤要的地方，大概五次，蔡徐坤终于把那早早储备好的精水射了出来。  
这中间停了太久，蔡徐坤精疲力尽，射得少也无力，结束性器也还是挺着。只是他的意识还在释放后的混沌中，阖着眼睛，张着嘴，头皮发麻，这高潮的余韵太长了，如果这是王子异的惩罚，那也还不错。  
王子异也没急着再动，用手沾了蔡徐坤射的东西，涂在蔡徐坤身上。那触感很奇怪，却有点熟悉，蔡徐坤回神，看着身体上方的王子异，有点疑惑。  
王子异身体的一部分在他的身体里，一动不动只是套着，手却蘸着他的精液在他身上画画，这岁月静好得让蔡徐坤的情欲都平息了一些，然后王子异问。  
“上次那个把你弄成这样的人，”他用力地碾了下蔡徐坤的内壁，“进过这里没有？”  
于此同时蔡徐坤被碾地差点咬了舌头，他的阴茎又站起来。  
跟着王子异操的频率一下下开始晃荡了。

王子异动得好快，刚开始是浅浅地插，还追着问：“进来过吗？”蔡徐坤摇了一半头就停下，转而闭上眼，王子异没得到回应，几乎完全拔出来，只衔个头，又整根撞进来，发出很滑腻的声响，蔡徐坤都听到了，这样来回撞了几次，他也没再问，因为蔡徐坤回答的很好——他在这个问题里很快度过了不应期，又即将高潮。  
蔡徐坤没有明显轮廓的胸肌，但是胸前的肉一直很软还有延伸到腰线的好看弧度，此刻被王子异握在掌中随着下身的动作不断揉捏，有些红色的指痕。王子异注意到又把手从蔡徐坤两肋滑下去，一只手撑在沙发上一只手垫到背后，把蔡徐坤捞进怀里。  
这是实打实，肉贴着肉的性爱，他们下半身原始上半身却浪漫缱绻，王子异抱住蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤无法用手环王子异的脖子，就贴上王子异的肩膀。他们的唇都贴着对方的耳朵，结合的快感带出同时的声音，蔡徐坤像是在哭，但是音调更高，王子异也被激的更大了。  
过了一会儿，王子异又从蔡徐坤背后抽出手，套弄了几下蔡徐坤的阴茎，他们几乎同时射了。

现在蔡徐坤身上什么痕迹都有，精斑，指痕，还有些透明的液体，但他早就无暇顾及，王子异把他拉着坐起来，被捆着的双手套上王子异的脖子，整个人靠着王子异双臂上下移动，不断坐到王子异的阴茎上。  
前两次射精一次太慢一次又太快，他痉挛过太多次的腿早就没有力气，和胳膊一样任由王子异围着二人摆好，除了脖子偶尔支起头来和王子异咬着嘴唇吻几下，身上的其他部分真像个取悦王子异的玩具，只等着去盛他的精液。  
突然不知道是王子异换了方向去插蔡徐坤，还是循着重力进得太深了，蔡徐坤一下惊叫起来，叫完就开始挣扎，躲着不坐回去，王子异掐着他窄窄的腰，问他怎么了，蔡徐坤只是摇头，还用王子异的肩膀支着胳膊肘，要站起来。  
他的腿根本不听使唤，没支起来身体又重重地跌回去，那凶猛的热楔猛地捅到底，蔡徐坤“呜”地一声哭出来。王子异不明所以，索性插着没动，捧着蔡徐坤的脸一遍遍地加“坤，怎么了？”“怎么哭了呀？”  
“……我好像尿出来……”  
王子异懂了，蔡徐坤高潮了一次，只是没射出任何东西，快感让他以为自己失禁了，马上安慰起来：“没有的，你看，什么都没有。”  
“……呜呜……”蔡徐坤也发现自己是弄错了，哭泣却没办法刹车，一瞬间刚刚的羞耻和罪恶感，还有前两次高潮的残留感都倾斜出来，眼泪不断。王子异反倒看这样不能自控的蔡徐坤可爱，又挺动起来，还加了句话：“这么喜欢哭啊，蔡总。”  
蔡徐坤哭得忘乎所以，懒得搭理王子异故意改变的称呼，也不再管手腕的禁锢，搂住王子异的脖子，趴在对方肩膀上，准备哭个痛快。  
王子异看他虽然在哭但是又乖又顺从，又抱着他靠上沙发靠背，把他的大腿折回去膝盖贴着胸膛，让他卡在沙发靠背和自己身体间挨操，每一下慢又能完整地摩擦腺体。  
是真的想试试能不能让蔡徐坤失禁。  
反正今天就是要欺负他，看他多丢脸。  
只是这个姿势，蔡徐坤的腰也叠起来，柔软的身体就这样在自己身下绽放，还是美丽又脆弱，蛊惑着人心。王子异沉溺之际想起浴缸里的不快，就贴着蔡徐坤的耳朵说：“你的腰也很软啊。”  
蔡徐坤马上扯着哭腔阻止：“不要说！”  
“我偏要说。”王子异这个“偏”字说得咬牙切齿，跟身下的动作一下说得嵌进了肉。  
可他又是个好孩子，不自觉就说了实话：“谁让你总是取笑我，我真的生气了。”  
他们好像是在吵架，一边交合一边斗嘴，只不过平时厉害的那个因为哭泣抽着气，还软绵绵地搂着人家的脖子。而王子异则是不断地撞腺体，努力让这个哭包下面也流出一股热泪来，好像一旦尿出来，这个男人将再不会于自己面前泰然自若了。  
而今年29岁，总是对欲望坦诚，嘴上喜欢占上风，做爱激烈了就会哭的蔡总，抽抽搭搭地为自己辩解：“……没有取笑你的意思……”  
他紫红色的阴茎仍充着血，但已经垂下去，他射不出来，身体也使不上劲，任由年轻地男孩开拓着，欺负着。  
声音仿佛暴风雨过境，又破败又潮湿。  
“……只是羡慕你们之间……那种美好的……”  
“……”  
最后几个词像一阵凉风吹进王子异的耳朵，他只觉得头皮上有电流蔓延，尾椎打了个哆嗦，眼眶都热了起来，并没有觉得快感积蓄到峰值就射到蔡徐坤身体里。  
王子异模糊意识间伸展了胳膊低下头，钻进了蔡徐坤的怀里。高潮让他不断地喘着气，为什么会这样？明明不想射的，为什么他控制不了自己？只觉得结合处有暖流融进来，他觉得浑身乏又觉得无力，他只想把头埋在蔡徐坤怀里，不断把肺压迫到排出最后一口气，再深吸，再呼气，再吸。好像一条离开水的鱼，怎么张口都不够，恨不得突破肉体的障碍到他身体里去汲取养分。

蔡徐坤抬起微微战栗的胳膊，抱住了王子异的背，手腕贴着皮肤，对比下还是磨红了，此时他又变成温柔包容的大人，拍了拍呼吸仍未平息的王子异，又顺着脊柱的凸起抚摸了下去，手停在了腰上。  
“子异。”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭王子异的颈侧。  
“这次怎么弄进来了？”  
王子异才反应过来没戴套，他很惊慌又很自责，一时间组织不了语言，把目光从蔡徐坤脸上移开，又放回去，又转而看两个人的下身。  
还是蔡徐坤伸出一只手来摸他的脸。  
“……那你要负责啊，子异。”  
说完就像个八爪鱼一样缠上来。

欲罢不能，抽身不得，进不来出不去。缴械认输，少耍脾气。

*  
几个小时之后，两个人又一起泡澡。蔡徐坤还是懒洋洋地不动，只不过这次王子异要负责给他清理，还要给他洗头发。  
王子异按摩头皮的动作细致又轻柔，闭着眼的蔡徐坤昏昏欲睡，但还是要解决浴缸出现的问题：“你为什么会觉得是在取笑你呢？”  
“因为真的是好兄弟。”  
蔡徐坤在脑子里哼了一声，心想有一天对方不做兄弟了你可怎么办，但是嘴上还是义正言辞：“对不起，子异，我真的没有取笑你的意思，就只是很喜欢看你们相处。”  
“你看你们在比赛里互相扶持，互相帮助，很单纯的，多好啊，像在一个乌托邦。”  
王子异问：“你希望我这样对你吗坤？”  
蔡徐坤笑了一下，问：“那你会帮你的好兄弟这么做吗？”  
王子异沉默了。  
蔡徐坤笑出声音：“我还是喜欢你像现在这样对我呀。”  
“有时候很乖，有时候很酷，有时候还很凶，都把我欺负哭了，过分。”  
蔡徐坤自始至终没睁开眼，却知道王子异在什么方向做什么，他的声音也朝着那个方向：“来，亲我一下。”  
蔡总很会讨甜头。  
“这个独家定制的橡皮鸭作为你今天生气的补偿吧！”  
也很会给甜头。

蔡徐坤收拾好是晚上十点，他一天没看手机了，躺在床上点开微信。妈妈今天去了大堡礁，发来不少照片，自己没来得及回复对方也没有在意，最后是一句“真好，我真喜欢，谢谢儿子”，蔡徐坤只觉心上温热，为自己没回复道歉又夸妈妈的丝巾好看。  
工作群陆陆续续开始发布一些上班后的会议安排，只是没人回应，蔡徐坤看了看合计了一下之后的计划。困意袭来，就把手机扔到一边。  
王子异不知道在做什么，还没过来。蔡徐坤就在想，王子异还是要出道的。  
他喜欢看王子异在台上唱歌跳舞和Rap，穿得光鲜亮丽。还很喜欢看他和朱正廷互动。那是他接触不到的，日常的，兄弟间的王子异，很温暖，有趣。  
那是属于更多人的王子异。  
看到那个王子异，就能发现这个男孩把更多别人看不到的东西，全都留给了自己。  
比如说被欲望遮蔽双眼困惑迷茫的样子，沉稳却能被引导到一步步失去理智，不那么温柔的样子，看上去就在自我厌恶，却只能把满心酸涩转化成吻的时候，明明高兴却不敢表达……王子异自己可能都没有发觉，他已经暴露了太多弱点，像是稚嫩娇弱的新生皮肉展露在蔡徐坤面前，瑟瑟发抖，却从未退却。  
因为只给了他一个人。  
独占的感觉也很不错，期待这个男孩还能给自己更多。

第二天中午吃完外卖，王子异再次收拾好箱子，拿着外套准备出发。蔡徐坤还是一副躺在沙发上要送不送的样子。  
王子异欠了欠身，“那，我走了。”  
蔡徐坤又招手。  
王子异又走过来。  
蔡徐坤摊开掌心。  
“喏，有了这个门禁钥匙，下次就不要让我去楼下接你了。”  
王子异伸手接过，钥匙链是个银质十字架，带一个雕着花的装饰小匕首，抿嘴笑着回答，“好。”


	5. 10-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LA相会 上

一帮男孩吵吵嚷嚷，最小的弟弟郁闷地躺在床上。  
“美国也不能点烧烤吃，烦。”  
旁边的男孩搂住他的脖子，“哎嗨，有披萨也行，你看咱这样吃，宛如忍者神龟。”  
“那我是米开朗基罗，”又有另外的弟弟放下牌摆了个造型，“哼哈，双节棍！”  
随着那一声“哼”王子异的手机震动了，他解锁，看到是一条微信，有人发来一张照片。  
深夜的团队建设活动让他有点迟钝，他点开照片，一时间愣住了。  
“子异，”背后传来朱正廷的声音，“这是谁？”  
王子异一下锁屏，“一个朋友，发的朋友圈。”  
朱正廷回答：“这样。”  
过了一会儿王子异主动说太困了，大家也知道他平时不熬夜，现在也没有太多时差的影响就放过了他。朱正廷和他是室友，拍了拍他的肩膀，指了一下手中的牌，说“我等这局玩完再回去”，王子异回答，好的。

出了房间，踩在酒店走廊柔软的地毯上，他只感觉自己的脚要陷进去，好像到了沼泽。  
心也变成沼泽。  
蔡徐坤已经登机了。

*  
那天蔡徐坤突然意识到，诶，和王子异三个月没见了。  
当时还想了一句，要不就此断了？  
倒不是他要切，他钱还供着，对方从没明要过，可是有范丞丞帮忙招揽着，一开始是给着节目组，剪辑上照顾着，小孩有什么需求注意点，后来那边还对接着品牌赞助，没出道前有点小广告，王子异能比其他人在广告里多几秒，翻个跟头，哦，人家那叫Breaking。再后来，到了出大钱的时刻——沫沫那天汇报别的事情提了一嘴，说快决赛了。  
蔡徐坤正想着别的事，突然听到这么一句，问沫沫，什么决赛？  
“就您那小男孩的唱跳的，微博超话那节目。”  
那个时候是一个月没见。  
“您还准备出钱吗？”沫沫喜欢这种桃色新闻，蔡徐坤太久没搞过娱乐圈的，她都觉得无聊，这次弄个即将出道小爱豆，她跟着一起瞎激动。  
蔡徐坤抬眼问她，“得多少啊？”  
沫沫转了眼：“要不环内那套三室的毛坯卖了吧？我看您也不装，也不租……”  
蔡徐坤犯难，要那么多？  
沫沫最爱嘲讽他：“你这地主！”

蔡徐坤搞这个出身，和那些钱都在股市或是跟外国人玩资本博弈的人心理不一样，他喜欢赚国人的钱，也认准了国内什么最保值赚钱。在房产税和全国联网迟迟没有落地的今天，他买了六七套房，还在持续不断地看，找路子，家里人的名字都用完了，他却挑个最小的公寓住着，图个安全，方便。  
沫沫说王子异出道竟然得用套房，那房子他没有多喜欢，也没多贵，就是一动他心里多少有点不舒服。你动蔡总的人可以，弄的过分点蔡总都能接受，但是千万别碰蔡总的房。  
真·地主，不假。  
沫沫又说那小爱豆要是出道了总得有个工作室运营啥的，你可以投资啊，年底分红。蔡徐坤笑笑，且不说挣个娱乐圈的钱有多朝不保夕，还不如他炒股赚的多，再说这种经济联系，是他用王子异赚钱的意思？  
他只想朴素地给王子异送钱，想送送，不想送赶紧江湖不见。

这决赛也是个事儿啊，蔡徐坤就给范丞丞电话，范丞丞那边一听，反而说了句，其实不用操心，他看王子异差不多了。  
过完年蔡徐坤就忙起来，节目落了好几期，早就不知道哪一步了，范丞丞说，哎哥你咋这样，人你也冷落着，节目你也不看，就介绍了一下目前的情况。  
有钱能使磨推鬼，蔡徐坤那点钱让自己舒服也让王子异顺利获得了不少人气，随着节目的播出屡屡获得神奇称号“温柔陷阱”、“直女斩”等等，又因为性格极其“佛系”（“佛系啥意思？”“哎哥一句两句说不清楚。”）获得了许多“感同身受”的粉丝。临近决赛，人气稳定上升，进入了决赛出道名次。  
蔡徐坤打断范丞丞：“一句话，出道还需要钱吗？”  
“嗨，哥，怎么现在不宠我了，这么没耐心啊……”范丞丞开始哼哼，蔡徐坤冷笑一声，看来最近还是没抽好烟，又听对方说，“他家不是挺有钱的，看孩子是真心实意，所以也使劲了，还挺有的。”  
“哦？”这和蔡徐坤之前想的不一样，倒是不错，这意思也是王子异没那么需要他了，这时电脑提示还有十五分钟要开会，范丞丞还是没说到关键，蔡徐坤完全耐心了，准备挂电话——  
范丞丞主动来了一句：“出道是没问题了，就是个名次、排面还有之后一些的一些问题……”  
蔡徐坤又听的头疼：“到时候沫沫给你打电话。”

最后真是出乎沫沫意料，没花多少钱，但是把她累的半死，注册了三个微信五个支付宝。  
王子异的粉丝们一时之间喜迎多位集资大粉，纷纷猜测他们的身份，有人怀疑是王子异自己给自己集资，于是大家就不喊着这位贵公子还钱了。  
决赛当夜，蔡徐坤人在外地跟着集团老板开会，当地项目一周后有个里程碑节点，他得随时伺候好上面再监督好下面不出差错，早就忘了什么谁晚上要干嘛。王子异稳稳地出道，反倒是沫沫自己在家看的稀里哗啦——她为自己前期的辛苦而感动。  
出道之后，沫沫之前安排淘宝做的视频派上用场，再加上前些年干营销手上积累的媒体大屏资源，对接的乙方以为她这么高薪的助理在追星，价格都给打折，她也只能一脸为难地说“哎没办法爱来的就是这么快。”  
每做完一件事就把成果用PPT反馈蔡徐坤邮箱，蔡徐坤从不回复，直接在一季度给她的绩效考核打个满分。  
她拿到奖励绩效时发微信问蔡徐坤：“接下来干嘛？继续应援？打榜？做数据？……可是你俩是不是很久没见了啊，他们最近还在国内训练呢，咱花了那么多钱。”  
这钱全是蔡徐坤的，和她毫无关系，况且也就蔡老板股票几个涨点的问题，然而这段时间都是她花的，她就很有参与感，光花钱不见人，总觉得自家老板吃亏。  
结果蔡徐坤回她：“收收心，最近忙，别弄了。”

完，沫沫想，完了老板开始工作了！

她老板也不想忙，谁知道董事长那老不死的耍了个阴招，隔壁区域有个项目营销负责人直接升了区域副总，30岁，大家都没明白，董事长站出来说大家好，我儿子，和他妈一个姓。  
装自己是华为家族搞这种yan/an。插/队的戏码，全集团管理层一片哗然，保密工作是真不错，正经的美国硕士归国后在竞争对手家干了几年，去年10月跳过来，现在上位。蔡徐坤突然就明白年前那波联动是怎么回事，他比太子还小一岁，现在风头太盛，所在区域离集团总部最近，这是叫他让路。  
董事长是一个人，CEO是另一个人，太子是一个人，他又是另一个人，他们四个人搅和在一起变成两拨人，蔡徐坤成了最弱的那个人。  
太子开始在隔壁区域推行新政，马上他们五十五岁的总经理就带着他跟人家互动交流，他把自己做的每件事都藏起来，躲着来，化为无形；紧接着集团开始推行“优秀区域典范”，全国各地的区域总助级别以上全部抓过去培训、学习，困在酒店里，一个礼拜之后闭卷考试。  
考试之前蔡徐坤登陆管理系统看了眼自己浪费了好多次的年假，正式提交申请，下周三开始，下下周二回来。  
估计那会儿应该是集团巡视各区域的时间段，他摆个明确姿态。

可是放假去哪儿？  
家里呆着他得饿死。他头疼。  
他三年没休过年假了，法定节假日就是出去也是带着父母。他开始思考自己之前和谁一起……那些邮轮房间、露天风吕的记忆出来，啊，那时候出去好像就是偶尔逛逛，然后，不断地做爱。  
记忆都不甚清晰了，连身上的脸都模糊，但是一想起那些“暗无天日”的场景，身体还是敏感的，从腰椎到尾椎，都脱离身体有了别的想法。  
那这次，去哪儿呢？找谁——花钱还是约一个？  
蔡徐坤打开手机，却看到置顶聊天的沫沫。  
“可是你俩是不是很久没见了啊，他们最近还在国内训练呢，咱花了那么多钱。”

诶，都三个月没见王子异了。

带着王子异去吗？好像只能这么办。  
再找个小模特什么的还得腾出时间挑，年后他就没玩过，想着这些就又觉得头疼。他只想躲过去这一个礼拜，给自己换换脑子，然后有个舒服的床伴。和王子异上次做还是过年在家里，那个时候他俩还很熟悉，蔡徐坤甚至把钥匙给了他，走的时候心里真是一片柔软温暖。只不过开工后鸡飞狗跳，蔡徐坤除了让沫沫打点王子异出道的事情，自己是一点没把心思放在男孩身上，对方发来的微信消息也都在他最烦的时候统统没回，现在这人也识趣很少发了。  
他是不是以为自己要切了？  
这咋办，主动给人发微信说，哎前段时间太忙了，你还好吗？我没有断的意思啊。最近有空吗？我想出去旅游，你能陪我去吗？……你可以开个价？  
蔡徐坤一下扔出去手机。  
心里骂，董事长，老东西，太子，废物点心，妈的要不是这些完蛋玩意儿瞎搞，想见小男孩还不是一句话的事情。想起那张干干净净腼腆的笑脸，蔡徐坤十分郁闷，一看时间不早了，去考试了。

心情不好容易坏事。  
一下没兜住，考试得个98，直逼太子“没发挥好”的99分，大家更说，司马坤之心！  
但是可见我们蔡总认真学习，努力奋斗。俗话，幸福是奋斗出来的。

此处也可以用“性福”。  
年假刚申请五分钟公司总经理就批了，晚上，被虐待了一个礼拜的中年团体又去喝酒唱K，没多久大家喝趴了，在聊些不能看清脸的大事。  
蔡徐坤自然躲得远，当个暖场小哥献唱多首，这会儿正把嗓音压低，模仿伍佰，《夏夜晚风》，手机震动了，身边人都知道培训当晚的固定活动，整个集团能签字的人都在这里瘫着，肯定不是公司的人，于是他一边唱一边打开手机。  
“将你轻轻捧起……”  
是一张夜景的照片。  
“让你在我耳边细语……”  
他说：“正在前往机场，马上要去洛杉矶进行集训。”  
“夏夜的风有你……”  
既没叫“蔡总”也没有叫“坤”，上条讯息还是一个月前。  
蔡徐坤招呼坐在点歌屏旁边的女高管：“向总，切了吧，我去外面打个电话。”

如果不是这首歌，蔡徐坤也许根本不会想着回复这条讯息，就因为是这首歌，他直接打了语音电话过去。  
响了十几下才接通，接起来那边的人没说话，蔡徐坤也沉默，过了一会儿反应过来，对方已经出道了，好像不太有一个人的场合。  
于是他开口：“子异？”  
那边，“嗯。”  
“什么时候的航班？”  
“……已经准备登机了，九点起飞。”  
蔡徐坤才懂，那张照片路上就拍好了。  
“好，”蔡徐坤想了自己下午的措辞，突然觉得好笑，还是很快回正了心思，用着很淡的语气说，“我正好过几天也要去LA。”  
对面沉默。  
“方便的话，把你的酒店定位给我发一下。”  
说完发现，好像自己是去陪的人了？  
那边过了几秒，回，“嗯。”  
他又当回哥哥，语气柔软下来，“长途飞行，注意保暖，照顾好自己。”  
“好的，”电话那边很乱，应该是站起来在拿行李，“好的，坤。”

就是我还在等待的爱。

*  
蔡徐坤是下午的航班，此刻的他像个有钱的富二代，穿浅蓝色衬衫和他最爱但是平时很少穿的宽松长裤。  
头等舱的座椅舒服，他也带个王子异总带的黑色口罩，一顶渔夫帽。  
想了一会儿，自拍一张，发给了王子异。  
算是有应有答。  
12个小时的飞行，他睡睡醒醒，回顾了一下和王子异的过往。三个月说长不长，说短——王子异从一个黑色羽绒服等在地库的男孩，变成了时常霸占微博热搜的当红爱豆，反观他三个月前意气风发，现在，嗨，不想啦。想着前几次的接触，蔡徐坤也只记得酒店车里家里，其余的经过，有一次是和别人玩了一半他来接的盘，另外的事情也只有泪眼婆娑的时刻抬头看到他，随着身体的契合，注视自己的眉眼。  
到美国，蔡徐坤在即将下飞机前意识到，王子异，两个人虽然什么事都做了，他还为他出道操过心。只是其他更多的，随着时间和自己忙乱的工作，已经浅淡到只剩这三个字而已。  
这陌生感反倒意味着新鲜。  
蔡徐坤有点喜欢。

酒店很不错，蔡徐坤定的房间比王子异他们小男团的应该都好很多，进门是客厅，一边带个流理台，里面是一组巨大的沙发，挨着落地窗，沙发背后是卧室，大床旁边接着小阳台，可以看到露天泳池。还送了他一瓶酒，没多贵却是蔡徐坤之前喝过的牌子，不是太涩，他还算喜欢。  
蔡徐坤虽然睡了一路，但是那种走之前是白天到了又是半天的不适感还是从脚心冲到脑门，他给王子异回复已经到达和房间号，简单洗漱了一下就栽倒在床上，也没有管王子异看没看到。

等蔡徐坤睁开眼，室内已经一片漆黑，没拉上窗帘的客厅也没有透进来任何光。这一觉睡醒他才有独自一人在异国度假的那种感觉。没有电话，没有邮件，一个人的房间，也不知道此刻是白天还是黑夜，他头有点痛，又闭上了眼睛。  
可惜还是不适应这样随意休闲的时光，手机不在身边，闭眼时眼球在一阵一阵地跳，他的身体还不能接受这个断点。于是起身，认命地去拿手机。  
看到王子异回复，“好的，等你。”  
就这样回复？蔡徐坤在思考之前王子异都是怎么和自己交流的，一直这样言简意赅吗？一开始是短信，打过三四次电话，上次是从自己家离开他加了自己的微信。蔡徐坤划动屏幕看着之前的聊天记录——也都是汇报一样的语气，“坤，我进入前二十名了。”“坤，我们要办理去美国的签证了。”“坤，明天就是决赛了。”蔡徐坤再看一遍，发现在决赛这么重要的时刻自己都没有回复对方，真的有失大人的风度。  
甚至第二天喝大了，都没有祝贺对方成功出道。  
房间里一片黑暗，只有手机屏幕的微光照亮了蔡徐坤的脸。

 

王子异接到蔡徐坤微信的时候已经十一点半，他当时已经健身结束洗完澡坐在自己床边等着，朱正廷还在弟弟的房间门打牌，然而就算在他也不会说什么。  
王子异不是一个善于说谎的人，可是今天晚上他确实用了一个逻辑完美无懈可击非常圆满的谎言去告诉朱正廷一个人，他晚上要在外面过夜。这个谎言牵扯到他当初来美国参加的那场Breaking比赛，成都的那些哥哥，自己的家人曾经的朋友。  
朱正廷被他说得一愣一愣，没有多问，只是点点头，“那你小心呀，外面好多私生和代拍。”他们刚刚出道，人气还说不清楚，娱乐圈该有的糟粕都要全盘承受——粉丝撕逼、私生粉，怼脸的职业代拍。  
朱正廷说这话时的语气很小心，声音轻轻的，说完拍了拍王子异的肩膀，只是用指尖。  
王子异点点头非常认真地回答，好的。

然而他九点就做好了准备，今天的行程满路程远，回到酒店大家都先回房休息了，王子异也不例外。醒来后他草草吃了点东西，早上出门前已经健身了，他就直接去洗了澡，换了身拉链帽衫。那衣服和他第二次见蔡徐坤时穿的那件很像，他刻意选的。他想让这熟悉的造型唤醒蔡徐坤之前对他的记忆。  
他们三个月没见了，没有任何联系，只有一些资金上的帮扶。王子异一开始觉得蔡徐坤是忙，因为范丞丞对自己的照拂还是在的，偶尔也抱着说自己近况的心态给蔡徐坤发一下微信，可是蔡徐坤刚开头回过几次“加油”就没再回复过，决赛的前几天也完全没有回应。王子异当时只有一个想法，那就是打电话给蔡徐坤，问他是不是要……用行话说是“要切了”。  
是自己做错了什么吗？可是他的钥匙都给自己了……那就是自己想多了，他太忙了。但是门可以直接换锁，钥匙并不是什么重要的东西。可是并没有见面怎么会有做错的地方呢？是自己在节目中做了什么？那么他也不会继续帮自己了……难道是太频繁给他发微信了吗？王子异把每一次发微信的内容和缘由都准备的十分必要，仿佛一个被资助学生的定期汇报。  
那其实就是厌倦吧。  
有且仅有四次就产生的厌倦，来的悄无声息，但是结果如此明晰。王子异在练习室面对着镜子低下头，隔着运动裤捏紧了口袋里的钥匙，除此之外什么也做不了。他不是善于表达的类型，而这种东西也不可能和任何人说。  
有人拍自己，王子异转过身。  
朱正廷歪着头看王子异：“怎么啦，在想什么？”  
王子异呆愣着没回答。  
“是不是有点紧张？”朱正廷笑笑，“快来扶我一下，我试试能不能决赛做个前桥。”

熟悉的造型早早准备好了，可是唤醒蔡徐坤的记忆前更应该的是唤来蔡徐坤的“召唤”。半个小时过去，朱正廷看他坐在床边不动，只好关心：“你的哥哥还不过来接你吗？”  
王子异一下窒住，一个谎言往往意味着更多的谎言，他只能回答路上有事耽搁了。朱正廷应该是很快被说服，回答从隔壁州赶过来真辛苦。  
紧接着又陷入沉默，王子异又爱又恨的沉默。  
还是他亲手打破：“我还是去健身吧，等着也没事。”  
他始终背对朱正廷，没看到对方眨了眨眼，回答，好吧。

两个半小时后，王子异穿了件全黑的衬衫，黑色破洞裤，白色球鞋站在蔡徐坤的房门前，拿起手机发了信息。  
“我到了。”  
很快门开了。  
开门的人也让他觉得陌生。蔡徐坤穿一件白色的T恤，下面是米色的非常宽松，看起来就很薄的裤子。他的肩膀上还搭了一条毛巾，踩着拖鞋，头发湿润。  
他看到王子异，笑的爽快，轻松又自然，露出牙齿：“你来啦。”

*  
房间灯光昏黄，流理台上放着还留着几枚叶片和酱汁的盘子，旁边是醒好的红酒，两个杯子，空气中漂浮着一首低沉的男声歌曲。蔡徐坤总是会搞些小情调的，只是他俩的穿着有点反差。  
蔡徐坤面容显小，又穿着像个暑假学生在家的衣服，一切以舒适为主，抛弃了前几次王子异享用前都要解开的浴袍，衣服是衣服，裤子再肥大也是裤子，又是一脸的甜美笑容。反观王子异神态间总有点僵硬，身上的衬衫、牛仔裤和运动鞋看上去就价格不菲，忽略眉间的凌厉，倒像是个严肃，成熟的有钱人。  
到底是谁来陪谁？谁来买谁？总像是身份逆转。

蔡徐坤引着王子异进屋，态度还是非常客气，他去倒酒，一边倒酒一边说：“实在抱歉，子异，我在倒时差——不，其实没有倒时差，我直接睡了，刚睡醒又饿得不得了，只好点点儿东西吃。”  
他倒好酒，有种蹦蹦跳跳的雀跃感觉，走到王子异面前，递给王子异。  
王子异的神色一直很厚重，他可能完全没明白这是哪一出。他俩除了上一次开头先吃饭再泡澡晚一点进入了正题，都是非常直接就赤诚相见的，这次蔡徐坤却一副约会的态度，把酒杯递到他手里。  
“我们可以好好喝酒，好好聊天了。”  
王子异接过酒杯。  
蔡徐坤抬眼看王子异，刚刚递过去酒杯的右手突然顺着王子异左脸抚摸了一下。  
“好久不见，子异变了好多啊。”

这句话当然是蔡徐坤发自内心的，在训练基地王子异的运动量一直很大，跨年那天他就感受到王子异太瘦了，过年的时候好了一点，而今天见到，不知道是因为陌生了一些，还是出道后整个人状态的变化，他觉得王子异长大了。  
仿佛个子更高肩膀更宽，那胸肌明显把眼前并非修身款的衬衣挺起来，饱满而富有生命力。胸肌往上是领口露出的肌肉线条和脖子，好像能感受到他的脉搏在鼓动。  
但是最明显的是那张脸，蔡徐坤定神看了一会儿，那双既无辜又无情的眼睛，也开始带一层看不透的东西了。眉间、鼻峰、唇角和颌角都是冲着蔡徐坤的锋利刀刃。  
蔡徐坤在微笑里思考，王子异感觉到他此时此刻快要把眼前的自己拆吃入腹的气势了吗？该不会又在埋怨吧？  
这让蔡徐坤想起来三个月和更久以前，这小孩对自己的恶趣味行径总是带着气又无可奈何，最后只能一次次试图在性爱中把尊严和真挚射进自己心底。对，他是个这样执拗的小孩，每次只能更使劲地操自己，做不了别的事，可是最后还会温柔下来……一个过去的闪光点被蔡徐坤擦亮，他突然对王子异又生出好多怜爱。  
这样的眼神，大概是在埋怨自己为什么三个月没有理他，为什么这么晚才找他吧？  
啊，这可怜可爱的小孩。  
蔡徐坤轻轻碰了王子异的杯子，“Cheers~”  
转身走了几步到窗边，招呼王子异：“你过来，你们的房间能看到这个时候的泳池吗？非常漂亮。”  
蔡徐坤笑着去看王子异，越是这样他也越要王子异摸不清楚自己，他要一个温柔和煦的约会开始今夜，要王子异得不到自己想要的答案，他不是不能哄他弥补过去的委屈，只是男孩得向他完全展开自己在这段冷落期的不安。  
三个月不见，王子异尝起来口感复杂了，有了自己的职业多了更多自尊，多了别样的甜美。而蔡总又变成更加游刃有余，更加可恶的大人。  
好在他还有他的小孩。

小孩像是循着魔笛的乐声，往前走了几步，却突然停住了脚步。  
蔡徐坤不解地看着王子异。  
“……我不能靠窗边太近，可能会有人在拍照。”  
啊，蔡徐坤的笑容缓了缓，“确实。”  
“有点可惜呢。”  
他也有了职业的顾虑——作为一个独特社会存在的烦恼，哈哈哈。  
蔡徐坤心里大笑，真是神奇。这三个月的憋屈好像被王子异这句话点燃，在心里一遍又一遍地循环爆炸，真的是此一时彼一时，自己没有见王子异的三个月，对方有了自己尚算稳定的事业，要为自己的职业生涯有许多考量和顾虑，大概是不能谈恋爱，不能品行不端——虽然这些事此刻都被自己打破，接下来他俩要把最肮脏最原始的事情做尽，却依然要遵守“不能被拍到”。  
而他呢？像是有事业，有生涯，可是如果两者都有，那么他现在在最关键的年初干嘛休假呢？在这里泡小男孩是干嘛呢？  
他心里是一层岩石一层冰，面色却映着玻璃上反的灯影，没有变。  
他又说了一遍：“有点可惜。”

随后的一切都发生的太快，他先是感觉到房间黑了，只有外面的天光透进来，马上感觉到脚步，然后肩膀就被人扶着一转，来人拿走了自己手中的红酒，在黑暗里，被揽着腰推到窗边，挨着玻璃。  
力道控制地很好，还有手托着自己的头，只发出沉闷的声响。然后就被吻住……不，并不是吻，这个人只是侧过来一个角度，把鼻尖贴在自己鼻梁上，用嘴唇轻轻衔住自己的上唇。  
被摁在落地窗上，却是一个仿佛情侣贴着脸睡觉的，寻求安慰的姿势。蔡徐坤始终睁着眼，他有点惊讶于王子异这连贯动作的勇气，借着天光看他，那人却虔诚地闭着眼，只是睫毛上波光浮动，在抖。  
蔡徐坤说不上来是什么情绪，抬起双手，贴上王子异的面颊，摩挲了一会儿男孩的鬓角，然后变为单纯捧着，他们就这样贴着，嘴唇每动一下都是在摩擦着亲吻，蔡徐坤几乎没发出声音地：“你想我吗？”  
王子异睁眼，主动错开了一些距离，还是搂着蔡徐坤的腰托着蔡徐坤的头，明明房间里只有他们两个人，却依然小声回答：“想。”  
蔡徐坤还是捧着王子异的脸，他们其实都看不太清彼此的表情，并不知道这究竟是恋人絮语还是一组质问，蔡徐坤的声音大了一点。  
“这么久没见……”  
他在“怪”“怨”之类的词语里挑选了很久。  
“……你恨我吗，子异？”  
他又看到王子异眼眸和睫毛的光影切换，王子异在眨眼，这次他等了一会儿才听到答案。  
“……一点点。”

一点点，一点点也很好。不必那么多的。  
他主动拽着王子异到了沙发上，王子异坐着，他跨坐在王子异的大腿上。腰上很热，那是王子异的双手，而蔡徐坤也没有放手，借着沙发旁的壁灯，凝视着掌心间男孩的脸，像是在回忆三个月的点滴，又像是在新一轮的记忆。这男孩不是别人，蔡徐坤低下头正式开启了与他这次见面的亲吻，一旦唇舌相交，那些经历又涌上来。  
他每一次都野心勃勃，想要更多，第一次他不说报酬，第二次他陪着自己睡午觉，点麦当劳儿童套餐，第三次他让自己漂漂亮亮的，第四次他说不要取笑他，第四次……他还从自己家里拿走了橡皮鸭和家里的钥匙。  
这是王子异，他不是那么简单的小孩。他们的吻从简单带上了喘息，又有了色彩，彼此的体温都到了熟稔的，可以开始的程度。  
蔡徐坤突然开始幻想，王子异也许并不是一个单纯因为钱和性来到他身边的年轻男孩。  
突然王子异胳膊用力把他抱着放在了沙发上，他从吻里醒过来，看到对方站在了自己面前。

接下来是什么？  
一场控诉？报复？埋怨还是宣泄？  
他不知道自己的眼里哪儿来这么多水汽，可能是刚刚没喝完的酒，都无所谓了，不管是什么，都快点到来吧……什么都好，快来！  
他抬眼紧盯着王子异，只是猜对方究竟会直接压上来还是把自己的身体拽起来。  
却见他单膝跪在了房间地毯上，毫无声息地。  
哈，蔡徐坤放松了自己的神经，他抬起右手撩了一下额发，双手扶在沙发靠背上，头也随意地后仰。  
“做你想做的吧，子异。”  
只觉得右脚被捧起来，小腿上有裤子轻柔划过的感觉。  
接着，王子异亲吻了自己的脚背。

*  
蔡徐坤真是喜欢这条裤子。  
王子异闭着眼，那表情称得上虔诚，他托着蔡徐坤的脚踝，先是把唇印在脚背的正中，然后又把一个接一个的吻交替印上去，一直到脚趾上。蔡徐坤的脚瘦，看的出他高挑的身材和骨骼，脚趾长，指甲修剪的圆润整齐，常年的西装办公让他身上的皮肤都很白，脚也不例外。王子异把他的右脚抬高了一点，又把吻从脚掌的位置，落在每个脚趾之间的缝隙里。  
接过吻的嘴唇有点湿润，温度也高，鼻息喷洒在脚面，亲到第三下，蔡徐坤不自觉地往回抽了一下。  
这下动作打断了王子异近似于崇拜的亲吻，也把蔡徐坤从凝视王子异吻的状态中脱离出来。他们两个才又回到环境，此刻房间仅亮壁灯，对方面容在暧昧里，一半冷一半暖。一个人靠坐在沙发上，另一个人跪在他的面前，用嘴唇记录他的身体。  
空气里好像有音乐声，声音很小，低沉，几句歌词探出头来——  
“……I don't cry I don't cry no more……”  
王子异才对刚刚的挣动提问：“不舒服？”  
蔡徐坤随意地别了一下鬓角的头发，仍是限制不了耳边不听话的发丝，他轻轻摇摇头，就感觉到王子异的手轻轻放下他的脚，伸进裤腿，抚过小腿肌肉的弧线，摸到大腿内侧，拇指和食指动动来回摩挲着。  
不是让他做他想做的吗？  
蔡徐坤看着王子异没有说话，大腿上的力道很轻柔，好像王子异就是喜欢他肉的触感，并没有其他的欲望。  
他想做什么？蔡徐坤决定自己猜猜。  
只可惜他太聪明，这跪下的姿势，不是控诉、报复，也不是埋怨或宣泄，反而带上了恳求的意味——但是无论是什么，他要的东西都只有一个。  
蔡徐坤直起身，右手伸过去扶着王子异脑后，把对方揽向自己。  
他想要的是对过去冷淡的解释，是为那些等待的补偿。  
揽向自己的两腿之间，蔡徐坤开口：“子异，脱掉我的裤子。”  
他要一场心灵上的安慰。

会厌处烫，但他的性器更烫，蔡徐坤一开始看了一会儿，还是闭上了眼，充分感受口腔给自己带来的深刻快感。他也不能看下去，王子异用接吻般庄严又痴迷的神情，闭眼吞下了自己的下身的凶器，里面太湿了，蹭过口腔粘膜，光是弹性的触感就让蔡徐坤更硬了。王子异吞的慢，但每一次都很深，只让蔡徐坤觉得进的位置能触到喉咙里流泻的热气，这样他很舒服，每一次都觉得胯间酸麻，但是对方肯定不舒服，他想撤出来点，王子异的一只手却压在他的腰上。  
真是……执拗。这个词语想完蔡徐坤就无暇顾及别的了，他又低头看了一眼胯间的景象——自己的裤子已经脱到膝盖，两腿张得极开，在黑暗中大腿白的明显，更明显是中间那个跪着的人，那人的头上下动着，随着动作自己的性器偶尔露出一截，其余都在他嘴里……王子异两颊没有肉，每一次吞咽，腮都会显示不同的形状，意味着咽喉正在被人迅猛却缓慢地侵犯。  
蔡徐坤的呼吸急促起来，胸膛起起伏伏，又有更多刺激着他，王子异的嘴合不上，涎水顺着性器留下来，有只温暖的手在黏腻中不断地揉搓他的囊袋，那里已经紧绷起来。高潮即将到来，他只觉得知觉集中在下半身，大脑对其他地方失去控制权，腿因为痉挛抽动着，他放在王子异颈后的手也握成拳，所有的血液都急速流向那个又湿又热的地方。  
快到了，要射出来了，他颤着声提醒：“子异，马上就——”  
他出用手轻推王子异的肩膀，王子异却反着方向，环住他的腰，让他紧紧嵌进去，把所有的精液都射进了王自己的喉咙。  
射的时候他管不了那么多，既然不离开那就全部喝掉了，蔡徐坤马上用双手轻轻扶着王子异的头，这高潮让他浑身舒展，脊背变作优美的弧。高潮的余韵过去，他像是一只刚刚睡醒的狮子，身体线条流畅，姿态高贵又带着慵懒。蔡徐坤垂着眼把性器从王子异的嘴里退出来，回了句：“……不好意思。”  
王子异闻声抬头看他，嘴角还是亮晶晶的，不知道是什么液体，蔡徐坤总觉得他没吞，微微皱起眉想问他。却感觉王子异的双手从大腿下面扣回来，把他整个人往下一拉，他成了完全躺在沙发上姿势，只能紧缩着下巴，才能看到自己刚刚射完还立着的性器和王子异的脸。  
王子异要……！  
“不行——”话还没说完，那舌尖就刺进去。王子异来之前蔡徐坤就做好了准备，此刻他多希望王子异直接拉开裤链用久违的小小王插他的身体，可是王子异没有。这个执拗、姿态虔诚的男孩竟然含着自己刚射出来的东西，用舌头鸡奸自己。  
躺在沙发上，蔡徐坤得很大的劲才能看到王子异，可是脑子里已经能想象王子异看到的一切。他最敏感的就是后穴表面和内壁，腺体浅，好几次能被王子异用手弄到高潮，但无论手还是性器都硬一些，起先也干燥，需要磨合，需要他身体的接纳，有适应的阶段。可是舌头不一样！  
那东西那么软，颗粒上应该还挂着自己半透明的精，就这样沿着褶皱舔了两下，然后就用力，顶开表面，去碰内壁——蔡徐坤明明还在不应期，他的性器已经软到贴着一侧大腿，可是后穴被舔的震撼感知仍是让他清醒敏的身体不断颤抖，他的理智也在让他扭动身体躲着，他的手腕、大腿和脚踝都不受控制的跳和抖，这样太丢人，他控制不了自己，他想求求王子异，别再搞这种刺激的服务，他承受不起。  
“子异，不要这样……嗯嗯，太刺激了……”  
王子异沉默。那舌头更深入了，只觉得穴口都泡软了，更交融。  
“真的……你直接进来就行，不要了，”蔡徐坤觉得有凉风擦过头皮，他口不择言，“我，我三个月没有用过后面，这样真的太刺激了。”  
没想到这话一说，王子异很听话的停了，取而代之的是。  
“你三个月都没找过别人？”  
那声音里为什么这么多兴奋？  
刚刚意乱情迷的蔡徐坤这才反应过来自己说了什么，他的大腿还被王子异扳着，神志和气场却在努力回归，那冷静的语调又回来了：“……当然找过。”  
“呵，”王子异笑出声音，紧接着，像是用双唇贴着蔡徐坤的会阴，他肯定是故意这样说话，“我才不信。”

蔡徐坤被王子异这句说的没脾气，眼下他衣冠不整又受制于人，实在没必要再去做什么姿态。他放松脖子完全躺下，感受着王子异的脸颊贴着自己大腿内侧的皮肤，接下来这家伙肯定还是要用舌头刺激自己，等自己再一次硬起来，于是决定换战术，做个踏实的大人。  
“……确实没找过，太忙了，真的有空，也只会找你。”  
他看着天花板微笑起来，这说的是实情，毕竟他们的关系他找王子异才是合理的“买卖”，可是这种语气在现在的姿势和状态下，实在容易让小男孩想更多。  
果然王子异来看他的脸，也没说话，那双眼睛真的有趣，且不看此刻这人钳制着自己光裸的下身已经做了和即将要做什么，那眼睛还是透亮湿润的，兜不住东西，好像有一点委屈或者一点高兴就明显冒出来。  
蔡徐坤也委屈，我都三个月没开荤了，你还这样欺负我逼我说出这个丢脸的事实，他语调里加上迟缓，加上请求，加上期待，“所以你得让我有一个很好的体验。”  
这下那眼睛的不透亮了，王子异眉头有点变化，睁开的角度变小，瞳仁变暗。  
蔡徐坤感觉到大腿上的力度松了，就挣脱王子异的手，落在地上，从接吻开始他们二人身份逆转不少，这下好像主动权又回归蔡总，可是蔡总今夜被小男孩哄的还是开心，他也不再炼心，向上伸展手臂，又在讨吻。

谁家的金主和明星接这么多吻？但是蔡徐坤今天主动的“give & take”格外多，是在补偿王子异过去三个月的不安，还是他自己也渴望好多吻的抚慰？王子异又从他的两肋穿过手，把他抱起来，双腿折叠了太久，站起来还有点软，但是王子异稳稳地托着他的屁股，身体靠在怀里，臀肉贴着手掌，而他环着王子异的脖子，他们缓慢地接吻。  
这个夜晚节奏慢，亲吻脚背像是开启的仪式，口交和射精是个彼此熟悉的前序高潮，那令人头皮发麻的舌尖侵犯是个不浪漫的插曲，现在的接吻，身体完全贴在一起，竟然像是两个久别重逢的恋人，舌尖相触，舔过唇畔，甜蜜又心酸。蔡徐坤的手放下来，摸到王子异胸襟的扣子上，才发现这是王子异第一次穿这么不好脱的衣服来找他，但是他也有耐心，踏实的大人才不会做扯掉扣子的事情，浑身上下仅着一件T恤的蔡总，一边调整着呼吸一边认真解开了王子异的所有扣子。  
幸亏王子异没有穿内搭，他又去解开王子异的皮带，得看着，就错开脸，让那些吻落在自己的眉眼和耳朵上，正准备把对方的裤子一并脱下，被王子异拉住——王子异从牛仔裤口袋里拿出一排套。  
蔡徐坤笑出声，然后拽下来，还帮着踩下裤腿，又把他的衬衫完全脱下去。被脱光的王子异抱着还穿着T恤的蔡徐坤，这下还是蔡总安全点？  
当然不安全，王子异抓着蔡徐坤一只手，推着蔡徐坤的胯转身，蔡徐坤明白了，这是要站着做。他看王子异，王子异脸上没什么表情，他只好说：“我年纪大了，别让我太累。”  
王子异听到皱眉，亲他的唇角，“不会，我抱着你。”  
蔡徐坤在心里叹息，是他自己的错，前几次错误的开始，导致王子异以为他不喜欢床，怨不得别人。

确实怨不得别人，第二天醒来，蔡徐坤不知道是何时，偌大的床一个人，下身早就处理干净，只是久违的那种“事后”感让他知道昨天晚上是个，倒时差的漫长一夜。  
真的有点累，王子异也不轻松吧，今天还有行程。昨晚他好像说今天去环球影城。  
蔡徐坤在被子里换了个姿势，环球影城啊……他之前去过新加坡的，还没有来过这边的。  
闭上眼，感觉小腿跟腱酸痛，昨天晚上，王子异真的是给了他非常漫长的体验——

拿手指先是轻触了几下马眼，蔡徐坤已经再度勃起，沿着马眼向下，性器的正中间，划过囊袋中间的凹痕，到会阴，最后停在还湿润的穴口，还是缓慢地探进去，接着就是两指。  
三个月没做，光靠润滑还是不够，还需要扩张，可是王子异的手总能给他很大的刺激，他想把自己之后的射精都留给另一个他更喜欢的交合方式，便扭头看王子异，不小心直接撞到对方的视线。王子异感受到那股催促的意思，又好气又无奈，抽出来右手，便去试探地往里面插。  
“……嘶。”确实有点痛。  
“痛吗？”王子异马上察觉到了。  
蔡徐坤回答：“没事。”主动往后靠身体。  
“……不要着急，坤。”王子异继续深入，没进去头，蔡徐坤觉得酸胀，但是还不算太痛，说明只是适应问题，可是很快那东西就退出去了，再探再退。这浅浅的挺动就只是在按摩着润滑的肉壁，只能引得蔡徐坤里面更绞的难受，他觉得内部好像也渗出湿意，只想进得更深，又往后迎合。  
“啪——”  
是被王子异拍了一下？

王子异看自己的右手手掌。旁边的弟弟靠过来，“诶，子异，发什么呆？接下来你想去哪个”  
王子异抬起头，尴尬地笑笑：“没什么……你们想去哪个呢？”  
“那肯定是鬼屋啊鬼屋！”  
他把那只手背到身后，搓着手指。

“我说了，坤，”王子异突然往前顶了一些，左手压在蔡徐坤的胯上，“不要着急。”  
这句话像是一个开关，蔡徐坤整个人突然软了下去，更深地往王子异身上靠着，里面也更湿更潮。前几次后入都是跪趴着，这次蔡徐坤扶着沙发靠背站在自己身前，这样的姿势蔡徐坤还得分开两脚，腰塌下去，脊背是个柔软的弓，而他的性器就是箭，王子异在那湿意可以进的更深，但是他又想控制节奏。  
只要错开蔡徐坤的脸，他就能当个冷酷的人，也可以当个充满情绪的小孩，他可以不听蔡徐坤的，但蔡徐坤必须听他的。  
今晚看上去只是花样多一些，却是在每个关口打仗，他们两个人宛如东风西风，现在又是王子异故意定了这个让蔡徐坤费力的姿势。可是那内里紧致炽热的感受让他的心神也在一步步走失，尤其对方那主动迎合的姿态，他只觉得还没有怎么摩擦欲望就胀到了最大。  
他何尝不是三个月的空档？遇蔡徐坤之前他连自慰都很少有，而自从两人相识，偶尔晨勃时半梦半醒，他只觉得那个柔软的，摸着凉的身体还在怀里，不由地去抵着，伸手抚弄，醒来也觉得荒唐。年后分开每次想到，总觉得这样的欲求和愿望还有可以实现的机会，“下次再见”，因为蔡徐坤没说断，那就是没断，可是真的被冷落，那点自信还是渐渐熄灭了。  
“子异……太快了——”  
这句话才把他从思绪拽回来。他刚刚陷入愤懑，只觉得性欲饱胀，准备在冲刺中释放，却听到对方破碎成很多段的话。王子异愣住，停下来控制自己，可是这一停又被催：“别停……别停下……”  
他就无法停下，胸膛起伏间，把这手感偏凉的身体当个容器，将他这这么久以来的不甘心不高兴用这种纯机械的性交射了进去。  
王子异不住地喘着气，大汗淋漓，这样做很累，蔡徐坤也在喘气中抖着，哆哆嗦嗦，王子异退出时他没有动，王子异换套侧过身，就看到沙发扶手上的精斑……  
蔡徐坤刚刚直接被插射了。  
他伸手去捞蔡徐坤的腰，对方才贴着他的背，把力气卸在他身上，白体恤早就被汗沁湿，还在小口喘着，王子异去吻他汗津津的耳朵，脸颊，又用疼惜的举动实现“很好的体验”。蔡徐坤便转过头把嘴唇给他吻，呼吸还没调整过来，嘴唇撞上舌头。王子异就含上他的唇舌，亲亲舔舔，突然道歉，刚刚是不是不舒服，我，对不起，我有点走神。  
蔡徐坤伸手搂他的脖子。  
没事今天晚上还很长。

15个小时的时差，白天上飞机，白天下飞机，睡眠留给白天，正事留给晚上。  
蔡徐坤摸到床边的手机，看了眼，马上十一点。  
打开微信，无人联系。  
点开王子异，发了个“辛苦了”。  
然后闭眼继续睡。

接着便是坐着，王子异靠着沙发，蔡徐坤靠在王子异怀里，那性器楔在他身体里，只很小幅度地动着，更多就是交叠在一起，王子异也不在乎他动不动，只这样放在他体内，怀里抱着人他就觉得满足。当然，王子异的手还在抚弄蔡徐坤的性器。射过两次，已经敏感到有点痛，王子异只是手上握着，像珍宝一般。  
这样当然不会射，但是适合继续亲，快把自己的嘴唇送给对方……再之后蔡徐坤把王子异的身体推倒，跨到他的身上，用唇舌开始满足那根东西想要的感觉，吞吞吐吐，舌尖顺着柱身舔下去……一会儿又被王子异拽来双腿，他的下身也感受到王子异的呼吸。  
他已经不能射了，王子异自然也不会逼他，只是用舌头舔他的睾丸、会阴和后穴，力度很轻，让他觉得痒，他想挪开身体逃走，又被压着小腿困在原地。  
看来是蔡徐坤什么时候弄舒服王子异，王子异才会不让蔡徐坤这么舒服。蔡徐坤又难受又期待，伺候着别人自己却遭受亵渎，注意力完全保证不了口活的章法，他含着粗长的性器，又被这东西的主人刺激的冒出些呻吟，大腿软，腰也软，只能笼统的吞着，在嘴里这东西硬到不行的时候累得靠到沙发上。  
面对面抱在怀里，这次每一下都慢慢的，还是磨出生理性的眼泪，又亲嘴唇、眉毛、鼻子和颧骨上的痣。他在他耳边说话，问舒服吗，说我想你，他也带着鼻音回音，好的，都好，嗯……舒服，再深一点。声音直接触及大脑的性感带，从上到下，里到外，十指相扣，一起高潮。  
睡多久也被弄到精疲力尽，入睡前蔡徐坤对这性爱后的疲惫觉得熟悉。

啊，是像异地情侣相见后的感觉。  
他不再挣扎，非常坦率，知道王子异只能陪他躺一会儿就必须要走，但还是钻到王子异怀里。


	6. 14-15

蔡徐坤在阳台收起手机，转身回到卧室，他的脚步顿了一下，之后缓慢地挪到了门边，靠着门框看王子异。  
电视上放着一部电影，是个什么付费悬疑片，王子异从茶几上拿起玻璃杯，目不转睛地看着屏幕，抿了一口水。  
蔡徐坤就这样从背后观察着他。

*  
距离再次“共度夜晚”已经过去两天。王子异他们这个组合，先是在当地找了几个著名景点玩了一下拍了一些素材，结果就进入了训练，每天早上八点出门，晚上八点回来。  
王子异一般去吃晚餐，然后去健身，队友纷纷惊讶于他早上六点就去，晚上回来还去的可贵精神，因为大家都跳了一天，几乎没有什么精力再去折腾。  
“哎，子异我昨天其实也去了下，就是没看到你……我又觉得好累啊，就回来了。”台湾弟弟笑着问他。  
“啊，”王子异回答地很流畅，“我去游泳了。”  
当然他根本不会游泳。

蔡徐坤经过那个漫长的时差夜也学乖了，他实在没必要再去为难王子异。知道了对方的时间日程就乖乖等在房间，等他的小男孩来，比如第二天男孩来的时候头发还没吹干。  
蔡徐坤从卫生间拿出一条毛巾：“你不用这么着急的，子异，我又不会跑。”  
王子异从额间的碎发里探出眼神看蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤只是歪着头无奈地笑笑。他才明白，蔡徐坤可能并不知道，湿发其实是现在一种性感的时尚。但这两天的时间改变了一些什么，王子异感受到了，也感受到了蔡徐坤的变化。可能就是见面没有那么明显的目的性。  
因为只有晚饭后的两个小时时间，当然足够做爱，可是每天抽出时间一见面就做爱，把人变成了由最原始情欲趋势的动物，这好像对他俩都很难。  
于是，现在的见面都开始变成约会，喝酒，喝水，喝饮料，放歌，看电影。  
“……都是英文字幕诶……”  
蔡徐坤叹口气，看他。  
但是还是无所谓地点了播放键，倒进王子异怀里。  
“哎……”  
他们在第二天开始聊天，王子异的经历在蔡徐坤脑子里是一行又一行的文字，而蔡徐坤对于王子异而言还是个不太清楚的存在。聊到了两个人都喜欢的音乐，蔡徐坤说其实自己大学的时候才自由，喝的酒几乎都来自Livehouse里的陌生人，和几个很火的乐队主唱在后台聊天，“他们还想拉我入伙”。  
王子异问那为什么没有，蔡徐坤笑笑，“我那个时候还有个在国外读MBA的男朋友，每天晚上掐着点回宿舍还得和他视频。”再看王子异的表情就感觉对方在后悔，不该问出这样的问题。  
蔡徐坤又说：“谁还没有青春呢？”然后伸手摸王子异的脸，被男孩拉住，再交换吻。  
其实都分手多少年了，那人现在有个圆圆的啤酒肚，十分可爱。上次见面是在香港，蔡徐坤参加他三闺女的满月宴。  
蔡徐坤一边被亲着脸，一边想把最后很tvb的剧情讲给王子异听。可是王子异却专注地舔他耳廓，蔡徐坤觉得痒，不住地躲，然后小声叹气“哎呀你呀”，把所有青春的故事都藏在笑里。

背后观察王子异的几秒钟，屏幕上的人说了句带着政治隐喻的荤段子，蔡徐坤听到也笑了，王子异还是沉默地坐着看，蔡徐坤就觉得有点无聊，走了过去，两个人坐在沙发的两端，王子异一看他走过来就抬头望着他，他也看着王子异，问：“最近是在练习什么？”  
王子异这次是第一次听他关注自己的工作，一五一十地回答：“过段时间我们有十多场城市巡演，最近都是在准备巡演的舞台。”  
“会唱哪些歌呢？”蔡徐坤兴趣上来了。  
“就是节目里曾经唱过的歌，那几首，因为现在还来不及写歌和录新歌。”  
蔡徐坤点点头，王子异这个选秀节目他过完年之后就没看过，但是前几期都让他没怎么看过综艺的大脑留下深刻的印象，后来出的歌沫沫每天早上在他办公室里放，偶尔还提醒哪段Rap是王子异自己写的。马上他就问：“会有那首……就那首……”  
王子异凑近一点：“哪首？”  
蔡徐坤问出口觉得尴尬，他完全忘记了名字，却只记得副歌的一段：“就那个……”  
“有‘啊哈’的那首歌。”  
王子异眼睛瞪得有点圆，一听“啊哈”两个字笑了，回答：“有的。”  
“那还是很不错的，毕竟那首歌对于你而言很有意义。”  
蔡徐坤把腿放在沙发上抱着膝盖。

那首歌的名字叫《我永远记得》，说有意义在于是王子异主动地多给了别人机会，首次尝试了抒情风格的多以唱为主的歌曲。通过这首歌也提高了一些他的声乐能力，这其中也多少有些蔡徐坤通过范丞丞帮的忙。  
王子异在节目里一直是个“酷盖”，造型多以简洁为主，这首歌的舞台造型却十分温柔，还有些华丽和复古，蔡徐坤看过图很惊艳。  
王子异又有点惊讶，还是抿着唇不好意思地笑了一下：“你都知道的。”  
蔡徐坤还挺得意：“我当然知道，毕竟——”  
“——我也是你的粉丝之一。”

这几天当然有改变，王子异也有改变，他放松了一些，或者说。  
经过那三个月，这三天已经让他没有什么顾忌，会不会失去。什么才算“切”，他都无暇去思考。他在脑子里，心里，想过无数遍地话，就在这么一个只喝了水，放着看不懂的电影的夜晚说出口：“那你为什么，这三个月都……”  
他没再说下去，他其实不想问的。  
他想他，不止一点点，也就因为这个，有一点点恨。

*  
*  
蔡徐坤想了想，突然明白自己这次和王子异见面时心态的变化，最终在心里放下了一些坚持回答：“因为前段时间我过得也不是很好。”  
王子异没想到他会这样说，以为会是“我很忙”“让你不安了吗”甚至蔡徐坤会和他道歉说句对不起，他都没想到蔡徐坤神色带着一点点忧郁地说出了自己过得不好的事实。这让王子异不知道怎么安慰了，他刚想说什么，蔡徐坤就接下去：“不是借口，工作方面的事情。你给我发的微信我都看到了，但是在那段时间不想回复。”  
“对不起……”道歉的却是王子异。  
“你有什么可道歉的……其实这些也不应该和你说的，没想到竟然就说了。”此刻他们又是一人坐沙发的一端，让人想起初次见面深度访谈的架势。只是几个月过去，蔡总说话有些颠三倒四。王子异没了一开始的拘谨，也还是不能侃侃而谈，多关心一句都不能。  
王子异想问，却在话出口前问自己，以怎样的身份去关心对方呢？蔡徐坤工作方面的事情他真的有资格去进一步了解吗，毕竟他们好像还是，以蔡徐坤为主导的关系，任何问题都可以说是一种，对蔡徐坤地位的质疑。  
他们是不对等的，这短短几秒中里王子异从一场很久的梦中醒来。从节目出道的这几个月他也经历了很多，这些“经验”让他一下子就认清了他们二人之间最本质的东西。

所以他只能还是——“对不起，我当时不应该打扰你的……”  
虽然王子异根本不知道蔡徐坤经历了什么，只是感受到冷落，渴望有所回应，但还是王子异的错，错在不够伶俐不够善解人意，错在没有千里眼顺风耳，竟然猜不出蔡徐坤过得不好，不懂得人家没有找你你就应该乖乖地自己呆着的道理。  
错在三个月过去还像个孩子，像个会说话的宠物，说什么“有点恨”问“为什么”，满是委屈的撒娇，要一个解释。  
王子异轻轻地咳了一声。  
他突然想放弃了。

蔡徐坤说：“你来，子异。”  
王子异抬眼看他，站起来，走了一步坐过去。

蔡徐坤看出他心事重重，也没想问，他刚说完那句过得不好就后悔，他猜到王子异不会多问但是万一王子异以为他在撒娇哄他怎么办，简直想到头皮发麻。结果却是王子异的道歉，蔡徐坤才反应过来这才符合王子异的反应，自己的猜测实在太少女了吧。  
他问王子异：“还来得及吗？”  
王子异低下头亲在他的锁骨上。

有点来不及了，蔡徐坤摸着小腹上王子异的头，他咬了下嘴唇，“子异，不要先弄我了，你进来。”  
王子异沉默，手上的动作很迅速，让蔡徐坤翻了过去，很快就亲他后颈和耳边。蔡徐坤身后又被开拓，喘息间也有很多事情侵入脑海。知觉被刺激，是因为这种行为还是因为这个人？  
这个人贴着他的耳边，他又开口：“……总之，之前过得很累……”  
“然后，就想……”  
就想休假，就不想一个人，想要人陪。这些他不会说。  
“就想到了你……”蔡徐坤扭过来头，注视着王子异，说完这句话。  
这样柔情蜜意的话语说完应该是接吻，应该是紧紧相拥，好像证明了很多比性爱更重要的东西的诞生。  
然而王子异却皱起眉头，静静地看着蔡徐坤。过了一会儿，直接用下面的动作回应蔡徐坤，还是吻了汗湿的鬓边，而不是嘴唇。他不是在生气，而是在下决心。

他不可能放弃的，但是他也不要沉溺于这种安慰的话语，无论真情假意。  
他决定改变这种关系。没有资格提问，是拿什么身份在说话？为什么总是在反问自己？为什么总把自己放在了这样的位置？  
他现在已经不是那个在地下车库等待的，黑色羽绒服里的练习生，他的事业已经开始，人生在朝着自己期待的方向发展。他不需要别人的刻意地施舍，他想要的他自己努力也可以争取。  
他要给自己资格，去拿一个身份。最起码下一次，比起这种拥抱，他可以问：“是哪方面出了问题？我可以帮你吗？”

蔡徐坤还在余韵里，这次的节奏很快，有点赶。他整个人蜷在王子异怀里。  
也就是这种时候，好像他们之间是什么都可以说的关系，王子异想。后来又想起，但一般这个时候他们两个都不说话。

所以当有人打破沉默，就说明有什么事情要发生了。  
“子异，你们是什么时候回国……两天后，对吧？”  
王子异回答：“嗯。”  
蔡徐坤撑起上半身，看向王子异：“本来想和你们一天走的，但是我有点工作的事情，可能要改成……”  
“明天晚上了。”


	7. 16

王子异整理头发重新戴了一下帽子，坐下，抬头看向蔡徐坤。他们两个人坐在方桌的两边，这是个四人包间，空间不大，布置得很漂亮，水墨画挂在白墙上，一侧是仿制雕花门窗做的装饰墙，两边各有一角几，暗绿色细口瓶，插着荷叶和莲蓬，空气中飘荡着一股很淡的香气。  
蔡徐坤微笑望过来，把菜单递给他，“你看看你想吃什么？我点了几个了，这里是，都不辣的。”  
王子异应该摇头说都好的，他是这样的性格，和蔡徐坤更是没有意见，甚至主动被动地，提升了吃辣的能力。这一次他却接过了菜单，拿到手里合上了。他试图让眼神看起来很平静，但是这样的“约会”是从未有过的。他无法抑制地吞口水，问:“这样见面，是有什么事情要和我说吗？”  
蔡徐坤拿起水杯抿了一口:“这才叫正常的约会吧。”  
“不是吗？”看王子异没回答，蔡徐坤又追着问。王子异只好眨眨眼又看过去，他没想到再见面会是这样。

——再见面怎么会是这样？  
这样的想法总是出现在蔡徐坤身上，第一次见面就觉得屈辱，第二次见面睡了过去，第三次见面竟然是车里，第四次见面差点不欢而散。再到第五次，竟然隔了互不联系的三个月。蔡总应该矜持，游刃有余，拿捏有道，可是一次比一次出乎意料。  
但是此刻再见，蔡徐坤嘴角的弧度保持地完美又自然，像个胜利者……不，像个已经站在终点的人，他好像已经知道今天这关通过的结果是什么。  
王子异的眼神总是最先透漏出他的想法。就比如现在，为什么再见面会是这样的场合？他来之前设想的是在酒店房间，拉上窗帘打开灯，他抱着蔡徐坤坐在沙发上，蔡徐坤可能因为最近的工作很累半梦半醒地预祝他明天的巡演成功，他再把票拿出来给蔡徐坤。总之不是现在这样，他穿着T恤牛仔裤，蔡徐坤西装西裤，两个人面对面地讨论点哪些菜。  
这确实是约会，他想要的不是这样的约会，他不习惯这样的约会，他不解不适应，甚至有点害怕，这些情绪全部从眼底漫上来。

但他只好眨眨眼又看过去，抿着嘴笑答：“这样约会也挺好的。”  
蔡徐坤也笑得皱了一下鼻子：“哈哈哈，就是在饭店一起吃饭嘛。”

*  
美国。  
蔡徐坤说明晚要走，王子异早就有心理准备只是在想蔡徐坤什么时候说，此时此刻蔡徐坤撑在上方看着王子异，眼神间没有阻挡，语气里带着一丝抱歉，王子异一时半会概括不了自己听到是什么样的心情。  
蔡徐坤没动，还是半坐在床上。王子异没说话，伸胳膊把蔡徐坤搂住拉下来，这个人又降落到他怀里，他蹭他的头发，蔡徐坤头发很多，发旋都不太好分辨，王子异亲上去，发丝间有奇怪的香味，甜但是带着股金属和皮革的凉意。  
蔡徐坤在他怀里开口：“其实我不想走。”  
他这句话说得慢，没用平时那种轻飘飘的语气，王子异感受到了，蔡徐坤是真的不想走。王子异刚刚的决心又硬又重，这几个字又让他想要确认更多。他鼻尖贴上对方耳背，来回嗅。手又顺着腰侧到对方腿间，听到蔡徐坤问“还要吗”，没回答，伸手握住蔡徐坤的下体。  
蔡徐坤用肩膀顶他：“你现在不回去不要紧吗？”  
王子异咬他肩膀。  
蔡徐坤吃痛，果然说完会格外像小狗，又抱小狗毛茸茸的头：“那你在我这里过夜？”  
王子异还是不说话。

也不是所有性爱都因为欲望而起，起码蔡徐坤感觉王子异这次不是。两个人都朝右侧卧在床上，王子异从蔡徐坤背后进来，侧卧让臀缝紧闭，蔡徐坤还得自行扶着左腿的膝窝。王子异手指摁在腰胯骨骼的棱角上，用手臂发力，手指也随之碾磨着薄薄的皮肉。  
往常王子异忘情也会更在意蔡徐坤如何，要看他被深入得陶醉才更陶醉，听他声音感受他肢体，这次就是单纯要做，要插入，并没有太在意他的感受和反馈，他也看不出王子异的情绪。  
蔡徐坤睁开眼，眼前是一片红黄的光斑，又闭眼，好像能感受到自己的内在因为外界的进入变得潮湿和绵软，快感层层累积，像是台风前闷热粘腻的天气。他的腰侧被捏得有点痛，下身也因为潦草扩张后的第二次交合感到不舒服。  
但这些轻薄的疼痛都是生理的，那感觉很遥远。心里毫无来由的奇怪酸涩才最直观，直接变成眼角的泪。  
我都说了我不想走的呀，我知道你不想让我走。  
他此刻特别想转身抱住王子异。

留下过夜的人入睡前突然钻进房间主人的怀里。  
抱着人的蔡徐坤有点无奈，他很久没有这样当一个照顾人的角色，怎么最后还是败给王子异？但是好像水到渠成，蔡徐坤很自然地就摸王子异后脑的头发。  
被揉着头发的宝贝其实眼底清明，野心勃勃。他要等等，但他觉得机会已经不远了。

“子异，你们接下来是什么计划？”  
“……二十天之后是上海见面会。”

蔡徐坤用另一只手关掉床头灯。  
那个时候会怎么样呢？

“那我们有机会上海见吧。我联系你。”  
“好的……坤。”

*  
上海。  
菜上齐了，蔡徐坤又问王子异今天能不能喝一点白酒，王子异当初的决心和包里的票都越来越冷，喝酒，为什么要喝酒？但他还是回答：“一点点可以。”  
蔡徐坤说，我也只能一点点。  
喝的是梦之蓝，蔡徐坤要给王子异倒，王子异先站起来，蔡徐坤作罢。王子异拿着靛蓝色的瓶子倒酒，蔡徐坤突然说：“这好像你的应援色。”王子异愣住了，看看酒，看看蔡徐坤，过了好一会儿笑了。  
“你还知道我应援色？”  
蔡徐坤撑着下巴：“你终于笑了，我看你进来整个人就僵住了，老半天都很难受的样子……”  
王子异松了一点点，心想这应该怪谁，上次见面还在床上接吻，这次就面对面坐着吃饭，还要“喝一点儿”，谁能轻松下来？  
蔡徐坤又问：“你是不想和我吃饭吗，偶像小王？”  
王子异放下酒，想起很久以前他给蔡徐坤打电话蔡徐坤在开会就叫他“小王”，又觉得放松了一大半，回答：“当然想，而且这次没有辣的。坤，你每次叫我小王我都觉得很好玩。”  
蔡徐坤则是想到自己当时开会在本子上写的供应商小王，也笑起来：“我还是很疼你的呀，我的小王。”  
王子异才觉得可能自己想太多。蔡徐坤举杯，王子异也举起来，蔡徐坤语调故意蹦蹦跳跳的：“预祝我的小王明天圆满成功！”  
王子异听到这句话觉得那票又活了，马上回答：“谢谢你。”  
碰杯，两个人谁都没急着喝，反而是对视，然后哈哈笑。王子异先说话：“就抿一点吧。”  
蔡徐坤回答：“行，慢慢喝。”

可能对于酒没什么感情，蔡徐坤一直动筷子，王子异晚上吃得少他也清楚，于是多问王子异一些，王子异简单介绍了从美国回来在忙什么。一些代言和拍摄，九个男孩闹哄哄的，每天都忙碌又快活。很多体验都是第一次，让王子异觉得新奇又有趣，说了不少。  
“……拍那本杂志的时候，我是没想到有那么大的棚，而且我们九个人换了四件衣服，还有很多备用衣，应该有上百件衣服。”王子异说得语气夸张，他喜欢时尚对拍摄的衣服总是记得深刻。  
“那还有那种大型活动，会有上千件品牌赞助的衣服，但是会有女明星穿不进去，气得半死，对衣服撒气。”蔡徐坤回答他，然后吃了一口小排，酸甜的。  
王子异很惊讶：“那真的行吗？品牌方会生气吧？”  
“哈哈，或许吧。”蔡徐坤猜他再过两个月就会明白这里面的关系，没有多说，给自己盛第二碗汤。  
好像注意到话题告一段落，王子异开口：“那你最近在忙什么呢？前段时间的事情解决了吗？”  
蔡徐坤看王子异，没回答，笑了一下，端着汤碗拿起汤匙喝汤。

没见的这段时间他们两个人的微信联系频繁起来了。蔡徐坤落地告诉王子异，王子异起飞告诉蔡徐坤，还拍了机场有多少粉丝送机，把蔡徐坤吓坏了再三说注意安全。再然后还是蔡徐坤主动，发了刚成团给杂志拍的视频给王子异说喜欢，王子异回个害羞表情，蔡徐坤问最近在哪儿，王子异说北京训练和拍摄。  
他想问蔡徐坤在哪儿，忍住了。  
王子异又拍一些现场有趣的东西给他，蔡徐坤也都有回复，他那天拜托队友拍了跳舞的视频，想发给蔡徐坤，觉得有点奇怪。最后健身的时候又拍了视频，想发。  
结果发了微博，粉丝都在啊啊啊啊啊尖叫，一群人说王子异妈妈不允许你这样，王子异也觉得有趣。下午收到蔡徐坤微信。  
你怎么回事？什么怎么回事？子异呀，你现在太会了。那你觉得好看吗？  
好不好看我最有发言权吧？  
那确实是，王子异看着笑，想着距离上海之约越来越近，又把之前的记录看一遍。  
其实蔡徐坤也在那边看，尤其看到自己不理人那段觉得很尴尬。  
他们两个，王子异和蔡徐坤，看着之前的聊天记录仪都觉得这很像真正的情侣。

蔡徐坤喝了小半碗，让举杯之后就愉快的气氛有了一个沉默的空档。王子异问完就等着，他也没有别的选择。  
蔡徐坤放下碗，摸了下额头撅起嘴。这动作像是有魔力，他眉眼脸型都很艳丽，但是嘴唇太饱满，噘嘴会显得特别孩子气。此前他在王子异面前当总裁，当个沉迷性爱的美人，分别之际又是年长又温柔的存在，而现在，他彻底柔软又毫无顾忌地噘嘴靠着椅背，看着比王子异年龄还小。  
他说：“哎。”  
“之前那个事情没有和你细讲，总结一下就是，我工作那些事让我很堵，不是很舒服。”  
王子异缓慢地点头了。  
“所以我辞职了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的，这十几天我都是无业游民。”蔡徐坤又笑。  
王子异突然有了一种幻觉，蔡徐坤可能会像电影一样问自己会不会养他，但他很快否认自己，蔡徐坤怎么可能说。但是蔡徐坤只是笑也没说话，王子异甚至想自己主动说——我可以养你。

对，现在说，这正好是最好的机会。  
自己可以养他。当偶像的人要去养金主，听着多搞笑。但是那对于他和蔡徐坤不一样，因为他要改变现在的关系。养他，不是以明星、小情儿的身份，而是男朋友。  
他想当蔡徐坤的男朋友，他想要和他谈恋爱。今天他终于要告诉蔡徐坤，他喜欢他，爱他想要得到他。

“但是我马上就有工作了。”  
蔡徐坤身体贴近桌子。  
“我换了一家公司，当东南亚地区的区域副总。”  
王子异抬眼看蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤又变回第一次在KTV见的那个范丞丞嘴里的救世主，配着今天的深色西装，棕发白肤，水红色的唇，贵气又妖媚。  
好像之前所有的调皮有趣，脆弱消沉，以及那些充满包容的温柔都是一种假象。  
“就是办公在新加坡，明天就得走。”  
一模一样，在王子异听来，这话和说“心脏不好，水得少喝”的语气一模一样。


	8. 17

王子异竟然发现自己并没有想象中那么激动，他呼吸平稳，心跳正常，甚至语气也平静：“那要去多久呢？”  
也对，这是他当爱豆以来锻炼出的职业技能。  
蔡徐坤考虑了一会儿，回答他，“短期内不会回来吧，可能过年过节，有假期也会……不过我想的是把父母接过去。”  
他答完又要盛汤，其实已经喝不下，但是总要给王子异说点什么的时间，这突如其来的发展太残忍，蔡徐坤虽然云淡风轻，可是心里的感觉也并不简单。

王子异完全放下筷子，把酒杯推远，双手交叠放在桌上，问蔡徐坤:“所以今天吃饭，是要和我……”  
他想说“分手”却发现声带和唇齿自动失灵，这两个字明明是情感关系里最容易提到的，他们之间却用不上。  
“是要和我'切'吗？”王子异用上了圈内术语。  
蔡徐坤听到这个字眼，放下手里的东西，看向王子异。  
眼神也开始变得复杂，没有回答。

刚刚的碰杯和聊天仿佛不曾存在过，此时此刻一张方桌，两个男人，一人一边，没人说话，只是四目交汇，是冰川下的暗流，又是一张弓弦，有什么东西蓄势待发，绝对称不上愉快轻松。  
王子异一直不说话，他问得犹豫，最后说得却坦然，此刻堂堂正正看过来，还是蔡徐坤放弃了绷着，他微笑着回答王子异:“是暂时切一下的意思。”  
暂时？  
王子异又问:“时间期限是？”  
“我也不知道。”蔡徐坤表情有点无奈。  
“关键是我也不知道，但是我又不可能完全和你断了。”  
这话奇怪又太有吸引力，王子异听不懂，突然在困惑中开始觉得委屈。什么意思？不是彻底切断联系？是暂时？可是没有时间期限，他为什么不知道……明明，明明一切都是你说你在掌握，你要走，又说断不了？  
他感觉喉咙很痛，压着声音问:“坤，我听不懂你在说什么……”  
蔡徐坤的表情更加无奈了，他说了一句让王子异愈发糊涂的话——  
“也就是因为舍不得切断，我们这样的关系必须结束。”

*  
他是真的不明白蔡徐坤，还是大人都会这样？  
是钱的交易每次又那么温柔。明明看上去是个无所不能的人，但又爱撒娇又有坏脾气，还会耍小孩子性子。有时候依赖自己，有时候又像是同龄的朋友。  
距离每分每秒都在改变，他努力让自己适应，安慰自己没有联系其实是“弱联系”，可是以为被忘记了又是遭遇跨国投奔。  
王子异没想过隐藏自己的真心，他不会也不愿意去学。他知道被发现和珍藏的机会渺茫，早就在预定等待的位置上做好了被无视的准备。可是现在这个样子……  
蔡徐坤那么聪明不会看不到，那他什么意思？  
是拿起来看看又放下？王子异急着确认:“我不明白，我听不懂。”  
他那双轮廓柔和，干净又简单的眼睛映着灯光特别特别亮。

蔡徐坤在桌面上摸，他此时急需一支烟来梳理情绪，半天才想起很久没抽烟了，只好悠悠叹气，开口:“你知道房地产投资最忌讳什么？”  
王子异马上摇头:“我不知道。”  
蔡徐坤有点不敢看这样的王子异，他坐正了一些，抹了一下自己的后脑勺，“房地产投资主要就是拿地，有时候拿些项目，最忌讳，就是心软。”  
“对这地心软，利润就受损，对土地局心软，成本就会增加，要是对对手心软，人家抓着你举的数少，马上在你之后举牌。”  
王子异追着小声问:“所以？”  
蔡徐坤又深呼吸一口，“我其实可以，就保持我们一开始的关系，你事业刚起步，我在这圈毕竟还有一些积累，总能帮你，就像——”  
蔡徐坤垂了一下眼又看过去，“你可能不爱听，就像我之前那个一样，这个圈的这种关系，就是各取所需，有人要性有人要钱，有时候还讨价还价玩点别的，看上去是合作，其实也没多少情分。”  
“真的就像开发商拿地，花钱投资然后靠这快地赚钱，有时候赔钱也拿，彰显企业实力……”蔡徐坤多说了一些行业的东西，他很想让这段对话走向一个平和的状态，他还试着开玩笑，“但是我没办法把你当地啊。”  
可是一看王子异的表情，蔡徐坤知道自己的行为不仅没用还很恶趣味，这个年轻小孩儿在努力理解他为什么抛弃自己，而他却用这种故弄玄虚的说法拖延。  
蔡徐坤彻底放弃了漂亮话，他靠着椅背，看天花板，直接说:“我吧，对你心软了。”  
“就是不知道为什么，可能哎，啧，我太喜欢你的身体了？然后你这个人也很好，很努力，对我又实在没有什么目的性……反正就是种种种种吧，我真的，没办法把你当个简单的床伴。”  
王子异的眼底除了困惑多了别的东西。  
蔡徐坤笑得很无奈:“哎，当你什么呢？一个我认识的不错的年轻人，或许一个刚刚开始自己事业的弟弟？你身上有很多很简单纯粹的地方。”  
蔡徐坤的语气像是美国离开的前夜:“……我蛮喜欢的，所以就觉得，那种关系，对你不好，对你很不公平，继续的话，我很不——”

“那么我们可以试试别的关系！”王子异突然打断了蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤好像料到他会这么说，笑和声音都很温柔:“如果是别的关系……那么我现在因为工作要出国啦。”  
“别的关系”前提是两个独立的人。  
王子异声音很弱，还是问出口:“没有其他选择了吗？”  
他离王子异近了一点，继续说:“我之所以选择去那么远的地方，是觉得对我的事业有帮助，而且帮助不小。我不会轻易放弃这种机会。或许……子异，你愿意跟我去吗？放下你现在的这些，我有能力到了那边也让你当个偶像。”

王子异看着蔡徐坤的笑容，觉得蔡徐坤说了好多好久，他好累，于是低下头，用双手捂住了脸。

蔡徐坤语气又软下来:“你是一个特别努力的人，你明白的。”  
接着他也只能看着王子异遮住双眼的手掌沉默，他自知不该这样说，但又不知道怎么用其他方式告诉对方，只要依附就是不平等的。  
他实在太想抽烟了，突然想起一开始范丞丞说给他送烟的事情。这个混蛋，都是他，否则根本不会有这样的事情。  
但是看到王子异，蔡徐坤又觉得，也许没有范丞丞，来个王丞丞李丞丞，他们也都会相遇的。  
王子异怎么这么倒霉，遇到他。

王子异又开口了，隔着手掌，声音很哑:“我不知道怎么说，我可能没有完全理解你的意思，但是我真的很难过。”  
蔡徐坤不知道该说什么，只好站起来走过去摸王子异的头发。发现王子异原来还喷了一点发胶，明明只穿了运动装的。  
过了很久，王子异又说:“那你说，暂时，是什么意思？”  
蔡徐坤深吸气，把手放在王子异肩膀上，换了一种笃定的语气:“我会回来的。”

又过了几十秒，蔡徐坤捏了一下王子异的肩膀:“或许过不久我就会回国开会什么的。”  
他感觉王子异的身体很明显地僵了。  
王子异，你怎么这么倒霉？竟然遇到我。

不过好幸运，让我遇到你。  
“我可能微信联系你，看你是不是已经成为明星……”  
王子异的手离开了脸，他没有扭头看蔡徐坤，只是用一只手去碰肩膀上蔡徐坤的手。  
蔡徐坤没有动，那只大手就完全盖上来，蔡徐坤又说:“当然你也可以拒绝我，因为我不会再给你投钱了。”

*  
沫沫戴上眼罩完全躺平，翻身前突然说了一句:“老板，我怎么觉得您还挺高兴的？”  
蔡徐坤正在听最近国内最火男团的专辑，没听清，又问:“啊？”  
“我说，你怎么还挺高兴的？感觉没经历情伤。”  
蔡徐坤皱眉:“你认识我这么多年，我什么时候受过伤？不是，就飞三四个小时你也要大张旗鼓地睡啊？”

*  
一年后。  
王子异参演的首部电视剧在上海正式开机。


End file.
